Harry Potter y Areagon Telcontar: La Orden del Dragón
by societasdraconis
Summary: Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive con sus abominables tíos, pronto se dará cuenta de quién es y conocerá a Areagon Telcontar, heredero del antiguo linaje de Elendil. Junto a él y más amigos, vivirán aventuras y lucharán contra Lord Voldemort. El feedback es importante para mi.
1. Pre-fic

**¡BIENVENIDOS A MI PRIMER FANFICTION!**

Los personajes y/o referencias que reconozcáis de este fic están basados total o parcialmente y por tanto, pertenecen a las obras de:  
-Harry Potter - JK Rowling  
-El Señor de los Anillos / El Hobbit - JRR Tolkien  
-El Legado - Christopher Paolini  
-Corazón de Dragón - Thomas Brezina

Además, incluye elementos de:  
-Skyrim  
-ARK: Survival Evolved  
-Juego de Tronos

Siento el tocho antes de empezar el fic, pero considero apropiado explicar algunas cosas antes de empezar, aunque siempre puedes ignorarlo y empezar a leer directamente.

-La historia principal es la de Harry Potter, con la adición de Areagon Telkontar, un descendiente de Aragorn II (el Aragorn que conocemos tod s por los libros y las películas de El Señor de los Anillos). Y sí, Areagon es una "combinación" de los nombres de Aragorn y Eragon. Otros nombres que se me ocurrieron fueron (además de utilizar alguno de los "nombres originales") fueron Areagorn, Eragorn y algunos más.  
-La mayoría de los nombres de ESDLA/El Hobbit, por ejemplo, hacen referencia a "descendientes" de los personajes de las novelas de Tolkien (a no ser que se haga una referencia explícita al personaje original), así que su personalidad o su aspecto, puede cambiar.  
-Se combinan todos los universos en uno solo (no hay viajes tridimensionales como en la mayoría de otros fics "crossovers" que he leido).

Sobre la Orden del Dragón / Jinetes de Dragón:  
-En "El Legado" se hace referencia a los "Jinetes de Dragón", en este fic se les sigue llamando "jinetes", aunque también se les llama "Caballeros/Damas del Dragón" y están organizados por la Orden del Dragón.  
-Los "Jinetes de Dragón" están marcados por la "Gedwey ignasia", una cicatriz en forma de dragón que suele estar en las manos.  
-Que no os confunda el nombre "Orden del Dragón" o "Jinetes de Dragón". Sí, tod s están vinculad s (al menos) a un dragón/wyvern durante toda su vida (de hecho es algo "obligatorio" para pertenecer a la Orden), pero no solo tienen como "monturas" a dragones/wyverns, sino que también están vinculados a grifos e hipogrifos, rocs/águilas gigantes, fénix, huargo...

Sobre algunas criaturas del fic:  
Dragones y wyverns  
En este fic se diferencia entre dragones y wyverns (guiverno, si se traduce al español), puede que en la historia también aparezcan drakes, pero todavía no lo he decidido, así que es por ello que considero hacer un pequeño inciso antes de empezar, aunque lo repetiré varias veces en el transcurso del fic por si alguien se pierde.

Definición rápida:  
-Dragones: los dragones tienen cuatro patas y dos alas (Saphira/Glaedr/Espina/Shruikan/Firnen - El Legado, Draco - Dragonheart, Desdentado/Chimuelo - Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Spyro…). Se sienten cómodos luchando tanto en tierra como en el aire. "Bélicamente" hablando, un dragón adulto es comparable a una combinación perfecta entre un F-14 Tomcat/F-15E Strike Eagle/Su-27 Flanker y un tanque.

-Wyvern: los wyverns/guivernos tienen dos alas y dos patas traseras (Smaug, los "dragones" de Juego de Tronos, el colacuerno húngaro/ironbelly ucraniano de las películas de Harry Potter…). Se pueden defender en un combate terrestre, pero prefieren luchar desde el aire (los wyverns son mejores en escaramuzas aéreas que los dragones, pero no se lo digáis a estos últimos si no queréis convertiros en un montón de ceniza esparcida por el aire ;) ). "Bélicamente" hablando, un guiverno adulto es algo similar a un F-18 Hornet/Grippen/MiG-29 Fulcrum/Su-25 Frogfoot.

A pesar de sus diferencias morfológicas y de "combate", tienen cosas en común:  
-Al igual que la mayoría de reptiles, crecen durante toda su vida.  
-Escupen algún tipo de aliento para atacar/defenderse: fuego, ácido, rayos/electricidad, hielo, veneno…  
-Todos los dragones y wyverns saben nadar y bucear, de hecho se alimentan tanto de carne como de pescado.  
-A medida que crecen, sus escamas se van endureciendo, cuando se vuelven adultos, es una coraza natural.  
-Al unirse/vincularse/como lo queráis llamar, es posible que la magia del dragón proteja o potencie ciertos aspectos del jinete, por ejemplo, si un jinete se vincula a un wyvern de fuego/wyvern volcánico, es posible que se vuelva inmune a este elemento, y no se queme.


	2. Libro 1 - El niño que vivió

**El niño que vivió**

Un hombre paseaba de noche por una ciudad amurallada de color blanco, portaba un jubón negro con un árbol rodeado de estrellas bordado en hilo de plata, una capa negra, una corona de oro y plata con alas en vertical, y una espada larga colgada del cinto.  
-Majestad… -dijo un hombre con una capa verde- le traigo nuevas del Reino Unido.  
-Acercaos, capitán -dijo el Rey.  
-Tom Riddle parece haber sido derrotado.  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó el Rey sorprendido.  
-Según nuestros espías, fue derrotado por Harry James Potter cuando Riddle intentó matarlo.  
-¿Harry Potter? no es… -preguntó el Rey.  
-El hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans -dijo una voz a su espalda.  
-Brom -dijo el Rey con una sonrisa.  
-Mi señor Aragorn -dijo Brom, dándole un abrazo.  
-¿Has dicho el hijo de James y Lily, pero no tiene…? -dijo el Rey mientras recordaba.  
-Harry es unos meses menor que Areagon.  
-Pero como… -dijo el capitán.  
-Es imposible saberlo por ahora, sea como sea, ese niño está en peligro -dijo otra voz, era un anciano de pelo blanco y largo, y llevaba una túnica blanca con un báculo del mismo color.  
-Mithrandir -dijeron todos con una reverencia.  
-¿Creeís que sus seguidores podrían intentar matarlo? -preguntó el capitán.  
-Si -respondieron ambos.

El Rey pareció meditar algo por unos segundos y se dirigió al capitán.

-Capitán, viaja al Bosque Verde y pide al Rey Thranduil que te preste uno de sus grupos de jinetes, la vida del hijo de James y Lily Potter corre serio peligro, protegedlo de cualquier hechicero, mago o criatura oscura que se acerque a él… ya rendiremos cuenta con el Ministerio de Magia británico y la Orden del Fénix si ocurre algo.  
-Así se hará, majestad -dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.  
-¿Qué vais a hacer con el niño? -preguntó Brom.  
-No podemos traerlo aquí, no ahora al menos -dijo Aragorn- si la profecía que hizo Elrond es cierta, si ese niño muere, se desencadenaría una Guerra Mágica global que podría hacer regresar a Alduin el Destructor y a Ancálagon el Negro.

Todos quedaron pensativamente.  
-Brom, te encargo a tí una misión de máxima importancia, James Potter tenía un amigo de la infancia y que era casi su hermano, -dijo Aragorn- su nombre es Sirius Black, encuentralo y tráelo aquí, necesitamos saber de quién fiarnos.  
-¿En qué estás pensando, Aragorn? -dijo Gandalf.  
-Areagon hace lo mismo que hacían James y Lily cuando eran niños…  
-De ser cierto, sería el primer niño istari que además es jinete -dijo una voz anciana.  
-Padre… -dijo Aragorn dándole un abrazo.  
-¿Es cierto lo que he oído? ¿Que James y Lily Potter han muerto a manos de ese lunático?  
-Sí, pero no pudo matar al niño…  
-Pobre muchacho… -dijo Arathorn- ¿qué planes tienes con Areagon?  
-Había pensado enviarlo a Hogwarts cuando cumpla once años, así podremos tener vigilado a Harry de cerca.  
-Es una buena idea, pero no se cómo poder hacerlo sin levantar sospechas... -dijo Brom  
-Majestad…

Ambos reyes, padre e hijo se dieron la vuelta sonrientes.  
-Disculpad… Aragorn… -dijo Gandalf- creo que deberíamos discutir este asunto… recomiendo irnos todos a dormir y discutir esto mañana por la mañana mientras Brom busca a Sirius Black.

…

Durante ese debate, a miles de kilómetros, en el Reino Unido, un niño de un año y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, dormía envuelto en unas mantas y cogía con su pequeña mano una carta. Mientras tanto, en multitud de lugares del mundo, miles de personas levantaban sus copas y se escuchaba:

-¡Por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió!


	3. Libro 1 - Dumbledore

**Dumbledore**

Diez años después…

Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, visita al Ministro de Magia de España en busca de ayuda.  
-Así que teme que Quien-usted-sabe vuelva… -inquirió el ministro.  
-Sí, y esta vez todo el mundo mágico correría un grave peligro -le contestó Dumbledore- en concreto, un niño que actualmente tiene diez años.  
-¿Quiere saber por qué España nunca tuvo demasiados problemas con quién-usted-sabe? -le preguntó el ministro.  
-Sí, esa es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho -le respondió.  
El ministro español sonrió y extendió un mapa entre ambos, Dumbledore lo miró entre asombrado y extrañado, ¿ese mapa era correcto? en él no había seis continentes, sino que había siete, este séptimo se encontraba en pleno océano Atlántico, justo entre América del Norte, Europa y el norte de África.  
-Son… -empezó a decir Dumbledore.  
-Si, son siete continentes -dijo el ministro- cuando Cristóbal Colón partió en su viaje, no solo descubrió América, sino que por el camino descubrió el continente de Endor, aunque los no magos se refieren a ese continente como "la Atlántida" y no, no está sumergido, pero ese pasaje fue borrado de los libros de historia.  
-¿Por qué razón? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Seguridad -dijo el ministro- ese séptimo continente, y el número siete no es casualidad, es de los lugares con más energía mágica de la tierra, pero concentrada y perfectamente distribuida en todo el continente.  
-¿Seguridad? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Que sea un lugar tan mágico, no solo tiene una parte muy positiva, también tiene una muy negativa…

Fue hasta su escritorio y murmuró unas palabras, sacó un grueso informe y revisó unas páginas, hasta que encontró las que buscaba y dejó un lienzo frente a Dumbledore.  
-¿Quién es? -preguntó Dumbledore, contemplando un rostro hermoso, pero al que sus ojos fríos y cabello negro y largo, le infundieron cierto temor.  
-Tiene muchos nombres, su nombre original era Mairon y así mismo se llamaba "el Admirable", pero lo consumió la oscuridad, sus nombres más conocidos son "el Señor Oscuro", "la Mano Negra" o "el Gran Ojo", pero como mejor se le conoce es Sauron, y tuvo a Endor bajo su yugo durante siglos…  
-¿Cómo terminó? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
El ministro español sonrió.  
-Eso es mejor que se lo cuente alguien que estuvo allí, pero hay más cosas que debería saber -y le extendió otro lienzo, esta vez de un ser temible que parecía estar hecho de fuego y que tenía alas- eso es un balrog, los enanos lo llaman "el daño de Durin", un demonio de los tiempos antiguos, imagínese el peligro para los mundos mágico y no mágico si Lord Voldemort consiguiera aliarse con solo uno de ellos y lo soltara en Madrid o Londres…  
-¡Eso sería una catástrofe! -exclamó Dumbledore, contemplando el lienzo- pero sigue sin darme una idea de por qué nadie sabe de ese continente.  
-Ya se lo he dicho, seguridad -dijo el ministro- cuando España era un imperio y descubrió el lugar, se dió cuenta del peligro que suponían ciertas criaturas que habitaban allí, así que hizo una alianza con los reinos del lugar, España mantendría el secreto a salvo, a cambio de protección en caso de ataques de magos y criaturas oscuras, por eso cuando los mortifagos o los seguidores de Grindelwald entraron aquí, fueron atacados antes de que pudieran hacer nada.  
-Sorprendente -dijo Dumbledore- pero ese acuerdo sirve solo para España, ¿en qué puede ayudarme eso para proteger a Harry Potter?

El ministro se limitó a sonreír.  
-Verá, la Orden del Dragón ha luchado en casi todos los conflictos de Europa desde la Edad Media, desde el mil cuatrocientos ocho -dijo el ministro mientras recordaba la fecha- además de los propios de Endor, en combate son brutales, pero su código de honor es lo más importante, nunca dejarían desprotegido a un niño, además, Voldemort mató a dos espías de la Orden del Dragón, sería su excusa perfecta para vengarse realizando una causa noble.  
-Defina "brutalidad" -pidió Dumbledore.  
Como respuesta, el ministro llevó sus manos bajo su escritorio, y con cuidado, depositó una funda de cuero sobre la mesa, y le hizo una seña para que la abriera.  
En su interior había una espada larga, un arco sin tensar y un carcaj con flechas.  
-Como ve, dominan la magia, pero también dominan los estilos de combate medieval -dijo el ministro- incluso algunos dominan los estilos de guerra no mágica actuales, pero eso ya es otro tema.  
Pero Dumbledore estaba admirando la espada, durante sus años había podido ver algunas armas fabricadas por duendes, y esa espada que tenía en las manos tenía claro que no la había hecho un humano corriente.  
-Es una excelente espada -dijo devolviéndosela- ¿duendes?  
-No, elfos -dijo el ministro.  
-¿Elfos? -preguntó Dumbledore- ¿seres parecidos a humanos, con rostros hermosos, orejas picudas y… prácticamente inmortales?  
El ministro se limitó a asentir antes de contestar a la mirada de incredulidad de Dumbledore - los pocos que había en Europa la abandonaron al inicio de la Edad Media, todos viven ahora en Endor.  
-Fascinante -reconoció Dumbledore- ¿podría ponerme en contacto con ellos?  
Como respuesta, el ministro le sonrió y sacó una esfera de color negro azabache y habló en una lengua totalmente desconocida para él (algo bastante difícil).  
-¿Qué lengua era esa? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Mi querido profesor, va usted a viajar escoltado a Minas Tirith -le dijo sonriente mientras guardaba el palantir- acompáñeme.

Salieron a un enorme patio de armas, en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir unas figuras aladas, cuando estaban a punto de aterrizar, descubrió que eran…  
-¡Dragones! -exclamó Dumbledore.  
El ministro se acercó al hombre que iba en cabeza, llevaba una coraza dorada y una capa roja, una espada curva en su costado izquierdo y un carcaj a la espalda, tenía una larga melena rubia y las orejas picudas.  
-Profesor Dumbledore -se acercó el hombre de forma cordial- me llamo Haldir de Lorien, soy el capitán de la guarda de la dama Galadriel, ha sido invitado por el rey Aragorn IV a visitar la ciudad de Minas Tirith.  
Dos de los "jinetes de dragón" fueron a buscar sus pertenencias y las cargaron en sus dragones, cuando terminaron, una mujer, humana, se acercó a Haldir y le susurró al oido:  
-Thoron rúnya.  
Haldir se volvió a Dumbledore y le preguntó:  
-Esta guarda me informa de que usted tiene amistad con un fénix, ¿es eso cierto?  
-Sí, lo es -afirmó Dumbledore.  
-¿Cómo se llama? -le preguntó Haldir.  
-Fawkes.  
-Bien, que nos acompañe…

Despegaron y pusieron rumbo al Atlántico.


	4. Libro 1 - Telcontar

**Telcontar**

Cuando ya llevaban un recorrido bastante largo sobrevolando el mar, los dragones empezaron a perder altura.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Nos acercamos a Endor -anunció Haldir a Dumbledore.  
-Oh…

Cuando llevaban unos minutos de vuelo sobre el continente, Dumbledore pudo vislumbrar un enorme precipicio de color blanco.  
-Bienvenido a Minas Tirith, profesor Dumb… -Haldir se cayó al pasar un guiverno de color rojizo y carbonado por encima de su cabeza- ¡ese niño otra vez!  
-¡Hola Haldir! -le gritó un niño.  
-Areagon, vas a matar a tu madre de un susto, y a mi también... -le recriminó Haldir- ¡vuelve a casa!  
-Entendido…  
Aterrizaron en una enorme explanada y todos descabalgaron.  
Dumbledore se fijó en el niño, era alto para su edad, llevaba el pelo oscuro y corto, tenía los ojos marrones, iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, en el cinto llevaba una daga curva y al igual que Haldir, llevaba un carcaj y un arco colgados de la espalda. Al ver a Dumbledore, le hizo una reverencia y le saludó cortésmente en un idioma que Dumbledore no entendió.  
- _Eka fricai un Shur'tugal_ -le dijo sonriendo.  
-¡Areagon! -llamó furiosa una voz de mujer, (iba vestida con un vestido típico medieval, portaba una daga en un cinturón, el pelo largo y oscuro iban recogidos en una larga trenza hasta la cintura y los ojos eran de color miel) a la que Haldir y el resto de jinetes le hicieron una reverencia.- ¿dónde estabas?  
-Mamá, sólo fui a volar con Vulcan -el aludido se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y agitó las alas- cuando vi a Haldir y decidí acompañarlo -dijo con voz inocente.  
-A mi no me engañas, jovencito, hace varias horas que deberías estar en clase de lenguas europeas -dijo la madre- no me mires así, Vulcan, no necesitas a tu jinete para fortalecer tus alas -luego volvió a girarse a Areagon- ve a lavarte, luego seguiremos esta conversación.  
Areagon les hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue a lavarse… montado a lomos de Vulcan, para exasperación de su madre.

Al ver a Dumbledore, lo saludó cortesmente y entraron a una sala de mármol blanco.  
-Bienvenido a Minas Tirith, profesor Dumbledore, soy Aragorn IV, hijo de Arathorn III, rey de Gondor y Arnor -le dijo un hombre, era alto, tenía los ojos grises, el cabello era negro con canas y lo tenía en una melena limpia y muy cuidada que rozaba sus hombros, su barba estaba igual de cuidada, y Dumbledore pudo percatarse en la cicatriz que iba desde una de sus cejas, hasta la mandíbula inferior.  
-Gracias por la invitación -le dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Le importa que le tutee, profesor? -le preguntó Aragorn.  
-No, en absoluto -le dijo Dumbledore- me llamo Albus.  
-Bien, Albus, puede llamarme Aragorn -le dijo mientras le tendía una copa con cerveza.

Dumbledore no lo dijo, pero era la mejor cerveza que había probado.

Se sentaron en una larga mesa, a la que Albus intuyó que se les uniría más gente. Hablaron de por qué Albus buscaba ayuda para combatir un mal que muchos creían derrotado.  
-Está bien -dijo Aragorn- le ayudaremos, tal vez incluso podamos ayudarnos mutuamente.  
-¿Qué quiere decir? -le preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Creo que ya ha visto a mi hijo Areagon -le dijo Aragorn.  
-Sí, lo he visto -confirmó Dumbledore.  
-Verá… mi hijo se ha ganado cierta reputación… -dijo apesadumbrado Aragorn- su primer dragón, fue, es, un dragón negro y desde que nació, hacia cosas que los niños no solían hacer, incluso ahora que está "marcado" para que usted pueda entenderme, se cansa menos que el resto cuando tiene que hacer un hechizo.  
Dumbledore miró a Aragorn…  
-Con hacer cosas extrañas, ¿quiere decir que hace levitar o desaparecer objetos, cuando está enfadado o asustado? -le preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Sí, eso y que me preocupa que la gente se forme una mala idea de él por estas cosas que pasan a su alrededor, y que su dragón sea un dragón negro, no ayuda.  
-Querido amigo, no creo que su hijo sea un "jinete de dragón oscuro" en potencia-dijo Dumbledore- creo que es como los chicos que tengo en mi escuela, eso es todo, en cuanto al dragón… yo no me preocuparía por eso. ¿Le importa que me quede unos días y lo examine?  
-Faltaría más -dijo Aragorn, sonriendo aliviado, pero a la vez, nervioso- le recomiendo que hable con el director de la escuela de dragones y su tutor.

Abrieron las puertas y entraron varios miembros de la nobleza, y por lo que pudo entender Dumbledore, también de la realeza, no sólo hombres, sino también elfos y enanos, y un hombre llamado Gandalf o Mithrandir, que era el director de la escuela y que además se parecía a él y a ambos les resultó divertido. La comida transcurrió muy tranquila, Dumbledore tuvo la ocasión de hablar un poco de Areagon con Gandalf y con Brom, un dúnedain jinete que en su "juventud", llegó a ostentar el puesto de lugarteniente de la Orden del Dragón en tiempos de Arathorn III y que incluso había adiestrado a Aragorn, y ahora lo hacía con su hijo.  
Después de una buena comida, Gandalf, Dumbledore y Brom, dieron un paseo por la explanada en la que habían aterrizado anteriormente y Dumbledore se interesó por su sistema educativo. Al parecer, a los seis años, todos los niños eran encerrados durante días a la espera de que al menos un huevo de dragón eclosionara en su presencia, si esto sucedía, eran enviados a la escuela de la Orden, desde niños recibían instrucción de combate, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, hechizos, sanidad mágica, pociones, etcétera. La instrucción básica se daba hasta los doce años, y a los quince ya eran capaces de luchar a pie, en el agua, a caballo, en grifo o en dragón, a los dieciséis se les consideraba adultos, y a los diecisiete servían en la Orden del Dragón como soldados.

También supo que los dúnedains o montarace, durante la infancia y adolescencia, crecían como un humano normal, pero luego podían vivir cientos o miles de años, y al haber sido bendecidos por la "gedwey ignasia" (Brom tuvo que enseñarle la suya), podían ser considerados inmortales, y también que se curaban más rápido de las heridas, eran más fuertes y ágiles que la mayoría de los hombres, incluso podían caer de alturas mayores y hacerse menos daño que la mayoría, igual que los elfos.

Mientras conversaban, observaban a Areagon, que en ese momento estaba apoyado en una de las patas traseras de un dragón negro y alas rojas mientras leía un libro, y este le hacía de parasol extendiendo una de sus alas. Entonces Dumbledore se dió cuenta que no conocía a ninguna de las especies de dragón que estaban con Areagon.  
-Pues verá… -dijo Brom- el dragón negro en el que está apoyado Areagon es un dragón negro de Arnor, se llama Vlad y fue el primer dragón que salió del huevo con Areagon.  
-El siguiente que podríamos mencionar es a Vulcan -dijo Gandalf, señalando al wyvern carbonado y rojizo que Dumbledore había visto cuando Areagon les salió al vuelo- es un wyvern volcánico, se destacan al resto porque cuando se enfadan, se prenden fuego a sí mismos y tanto pueden exhalar fuego, como lava a presión.  
-El otro dragón es Jock -dijo Brom señalando a algo que Dumbledore había tomado por un simple dragón varano que tomaba el sol- es un dragón camaleónico… y por camaleónico quiero decir que puede transformarse en casi cualquier cosa, aunque prefieren transformarse en reptiles, tanto mágico, como no mágico que se les antoje.  
-El bicho con plumas que está a los pies de Areagon es Kestrel, un wyvern aplumado -dijo Gandalf- es muy apreciado en combate, ya que suele usarse como paracaidas en caso de caer del dragón, además que es un excelente cazador de presas medias y pequeñas.  
-Y por útlimo, Hrom, un wyvern de tormenta -dijo finalmente Brom- puede controlar el clima a su antojo, escupe rayos y probablemente su especie sea la más rápida de todos los wyvern.  
-Es muy interesante lo que cuentan, pero es confuso lo de wyvern y lo de dragón -dijo Dumbledore.  
-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpeme! -dijo Gandalf riendo- es cierto que en Europa a todo lo que parece un reptil, tiene alas y escupe algún tipo de aliento, lo llaman dragón, aquí distinguimos tres géneros distintos… los wyvern, tienen dos patas traseras y dos alas; los dragones, tienen cuatro patas y dos alas… y los drakes, son como wyverns pero no tienen alas desarrolladas para volar, sino para planear y correr a alta velocidad.  
-¿Qué hay de las otras criaturas? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Bueno, tenemos a Horus, que es un roc elemental enano; a Râ, que es un rôc elemental gigante; Stormwings, que es un grifo y también tenemos a Nyssa, que es una lobo huargo -dijo Gandalf mientras los señalaba con la mano.

Siguieron hablando varias horas, sin ser conscientes de que unos ojos grises, ocultos por una capa de color verde, les observaban desde cierta distancia hasta que se fueron a dormir.

Finalmente, al día siguiente, los tres profesores llegaron a un acuerdo y fueron a comunicárselo al rey, a la reina y a Areagon.  
-A ver si lo he entendido bien, Areagon debería ir a Hogwarts -dijo Aragorn- pero para no perder sus clases aquí, Brom debería ir con él, ¿es eso?  
-Sí -afirmaron los tres.  
-Brom, ¿tú que opinas? -preguntó Arya la madre de Areagon.  
-Siempre he querido ir al Reino Unido -dijo Brom- además, seguro que allí yo también puedo aprender algo nuevo.  
-¿Areagon? tú decides -le dijo Gandalf- yo iré a visitarte de vez en cuando y supongo que si Dumbledore no pone problemas, podría llevar a alguien más, volverías aquí en verano, o en las vacaciones que ya ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore.  
-¿Pero qué pasa con mis dragones, mis huargos, rocs…? -dijo Areagon.  
-Ya hemos hablado de ello -dijo Dumbledore- siempre que tomemos medidas, podéis utilizar los terrenos del colegio sin problema.

Areagon dudó, miró a su padre, su madre, a Haldir, y a los tres profesores.  
-Está bien, iré -dijo- puede que allí haga más amigos que aquí.  
-Magnífico -dijo Dumbledore- el uno de septiembre debes estar en el tren de camino al colegio, Gandalf y yo iremos ahora a Hogwarts a estudiar donde podéis entrenar Brom y tú, en unos días recibirás la carta con lo que necesitas, e instrucciones específicas para tí.  
-Bien, nos vemos el uno de setiembre entonces -sentenció Areagon.  
Pasaron las semanas y una lechuza le llevó una enorme carta, en una hoja le notificaban que había sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en otra (ambas firmadas por una tal Minerva McGonagall) la lista del material escolar, y otra, escrita por Dumbledore con una serie de normas y horarios que debían cumplir Brom y él.

A los pocos días, se pusieron ropa muggle actual y viajaron a Londres a comprar el material que Areagon necesitaba (la varita se la tuvieron que fabricar a medida los elfos del Bosque Negro y los Galadrim). El 31 de agosto, Brom y él durmieron en una pensión cercana a la estación, y al despertarse, Brom se despidió de Areagon nos vemos en Hogwarts y se desapareció con un objeto que le había dado Dumbledore.

Llegó al tren, y no había ni un alma, así que se tumbó en uno de los sofás y se puso a dormir, hasta que oyó jaleo de gente que iba a entrar al tren e intentó arreglarse.


	5. Libro 1 - El expreso de Hogwarts

**El expreso de Hogwarts**

Cuando empezó a oír el murmullo de las familias que se reunían en el arcén, se arregló la capa, se estiró y sacó un libro al azar de su mochila para entretenerse, hasta que el barullo de gente en el arcén, y los estudiantes que estaban subiendo y bajando del tren, fue tal que le era imposible concentrarse en su lectura, así que sacó su varita y la contempló por un instante… treintaidós centímetros, madera de roble rojo del bosque de Lorien y como núcleo, tenía dos plumas de Kestrel, su wyvern aplumado. Una de las cosas que le sorprendió de la varita, es que al ser el núcleo de las plumas de Kestrel, y al estar este tan vinculado a él, si se la dejaba en algún sitio y pensaba en ella, esta aparecía inmediatamente en su funda, y si no llevaba la funda o pensaba en ella en cierto estado de estrés, lo hacía directamente en su mano. Otra cosa que le gustaba de su varita, era que resistía la poderosa y antigua magia de los dragones, permitiéndole realizar ambos tipos de magia, sin preocuparse de que la magia de los dragones destruyera la varita, como ocurrió en el primer intento, que al intentar realizar el hechizo " _brisingr_ ", este calcinó la varita.  
-" _Brisingr_ " -murmuró mientras contemplaba como una llama aparecía en la punta de su varita y crecía o decrecía a su antojo, estuvo jugueteando con la llama un rato, hasta que escuchó gente que se acercaba a su compartimento, y con un movimiento rápido, la extinguió y guardó la varita en la funda del cinturón.

Al cabo de un rato, un chico de ojos verdes, con gafas, pelo negro y alborotado y con una extraña cicatriz en la frente, y que parecía tan solo como él, apareció en la puerta.  
-¡Hola! -dijo el chico de la cicatriz rara- ¿te importa? -dijo señalando un asiento libre.  
-En absoluto -dijo Areagon, abriendo los brazos y señalando los sitios libres y posteriormente, ayudando al chico a subir su mochila y la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig en el portamaletas.  
-Por cierto, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter -dijo Harry esperando a algo mientras le tendía la mano.  
-Yo Areagon, Telcontar -dijo Areagon estrechándole la mano con decisión- Areagon es el nombre, Telcontar es el apellido.  
-¿De dónde vienes? tu acento no es británico -le preguntó Harry.  
-Es difícil de explicar -le respondió Areagon- ¿como te hiciste esa cicatriz?  
-Es dificil de explicar -le respondió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero que su mirada reflejaba otra cosa.  
-Oh, touché -respondió Areagon divertido y llevándose la mano al corazón y riendo.  
-¿Sabes mucho de la magia? -le preguntó Harry observando sus ropas.  
-Esteeee… un poco, pero desconozco un poco el tema de la magia que enseñan en Hogwarts -admitió Areagon- ¿y tú?  
-Bueno, no, mis padres eran magos, pero murieron cuando yo era pequeño -dijo Harry con tristeza- me enteré de que era mago en el mes de julio.

De pronto, un chico pelirrojo entró.  
-Perdonad, ¿puedo entrar? -dijo agobiado- no encuentro ningun sitio donde sentarme.  
-Claro, ¿como te llamas? -preguntó Harry.  
-Ron Weasley -dijo ya más aliviado- ¿y vosotros?.  
-Areagon Telcontar.  
-Harry, Harry Potter.  
-¡Dios mío, eres tú! -exclamó Ron- ¿¡eres Harry Potter!?  
-¿Eres famoso? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Preferiría no serlo, o por lo menos no serlo por el motivo que lo soy -dijo Harry con tristeza.  
Ron iba a decir algo, pero perdió el interés al captar la mirada de Areagon.  
-Dinos, Ron, ¿eres de una familia de magos? -preguntó Areagon para retomar el tema del que estaban hablando.  
-Sí, toda mi familia ha ido a Hogwarts -dijo Ron con suficiencia- aunque al ser varios hermanos, nunca estrenas nada nuevo… tengo la vieja varita de Bill, la vieja rata de Percy y algunas cosas de Charlie.  
-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿qué hacen ahora? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Bill es el mayor, trabaja para Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones en Egipto; luego va Charlie que estudia dragones en Rumania; Percy, que es el prefecto de Gryffindor; también están los gemelos, Fred y George, son muy revoltosos, pero sacan buenas notas; y tengo una hermana pequeña, Ginny, que empezará en Hogwarts el año que viene.  
-Yo no tengo hermanos -dijo Areagon.  
Entonces una voz, resonó en la cabeza de Areagon- ah… ¿y yo quién soy? -preguntó Vlad, seguido de otra voz- Areagon, mira que eres malo -dijo Vulcan- el pobre Vlady ahora tiene una crisis de identidad.  
-En serio chicos, me gustan nuestras conversaciones filosóficas y de cachondeo, pero entended que no es el momento -dijo Areagon mentalmente y conteniendo la risa.

A media mañana, pasó la señora del carrito, como Ron tenía un bocata de carne en conserva, y no le gustaba nada, y Harry y Areagon apenas habían desayunado, decidieron comprar a medias algo de comida y dulces para compartir entre los tres.  
-No son ranas de verdad, ¿no? -preguntó Harry, que había cogido un paquete azul con la inscripción "Ranas de Chocolate" en unas letras doradas.  
-Es un conjuro -explicó Ron con la boca llena- además, molan por los cromos, cada mago o bruja famoso tiene un cromo, yo ya tengo más de quinientos…  
Harry abrió la suya y la saboreó.  
-Esta buena -dijo haciendo un signo de OK con los dedos- ¡eh! me ha tocado Dumbledore.  
-Lo conozco -dijo Areagon- fue él quien aprobó mi programa de intercambio, ¿qué dicen de él?  
Harry leyó- " _Considerado por muchos como el mejor de la época moderna, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por su descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. Al profesor Dumbledore le gusta la música de cámara y los bolos_ ".  
Areagon cogió una rana, sacó el cromo de Salazar Slytherin y leyó " _Fue uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts lleva su nombre. Era hablante de Pársel, es por ello que el animal de la Casa Slytherin es una serpiente. Durante la creación de Hogwarts, Salazar creía que el Colegio debía ser más selectivo en cuanto a la admisión de alumnos. Creía que la enseñanza de la magia debía reservarse solamente a los niños de familia de magos, y no a los de familia muggle. Por esta causa, Slytherin tuvo un fuerte altercado con Godric Gryffindor, para luego abandonar el Colegio_."  
-Uffff… -dijo Ron- Slytherin… si me tocara esa casa en Hogwarts, creo que me iría, prefiero entrar en Hufflepuf antes que en Slytherin, la verdad.  
-¿Tan malo es entrar en Slytherin? -preguntó Harry.  
-Todos los magos y brujas que se han echado a perder fueron de Slytherin -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- estadística…  
-Vamos, Ron, imagínate que yo entro en Slytherin -dijo Areagon para quitarle algo de hierro al asunto- ¿dejarias de hablarme?  
Ron se movió incómodo en su asiento, pero su respuesta fue bastante contundente.  
-Areagon, no tengo nada contra tí, pero si te convirtieras en un Slytherin… quién-tu-sabes fue de la Casa Slytherin, dicen que está maldita, si no te dejara de hablar, tendrías que demostrarme que realmente eres de fiar.

Una chica con el pelo largo, enmarañado y castaño, ojos marrones y unos incisivos bastante grandes tocó al cristal antes de abrir la puerta, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado en ese momento.  
-¡Hola! -dijo la chica- ¿habéis visto un sapo? un chico llamado Neville ha perdido uno.  
Areagon la miró ceñudo, se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano.  
-Hola, chica desconocida, me llamo Areagon Telcontar, si encuentro a ese sapo se lo daré a Neville.  
-Oh, disculpad, soy Hermione Granger -dijo un poco ruborizada- ¿y vosotros?  
-Ronald Weasley, Ron para los amigos.  
-Harry Potter.  
-¡Cien centellas! ¿eres tú de verdad? -exclamó Hermione, sentándose frente a él- ¡he leído todo sobre tí! se te menciona en…  
-¡Basta, basta! -exclamó Areagon con las manos en las orejas- ¿no ves que lo estás agobiando?  
-Oh, bueno… -dijo ruborizada- ¿tenéis ganas de empezar las clases? ¿habéis practicado en casa?  
Areagon, Harry y Ron, se miraron y pensaron lo mismo "¿no estaba prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio?".  
-Yo he practicado unos cuantos, pero me han funcionado -dijo Hermione decidida, y sacó la varita, apuntó a las gafas de Harry y exclamó- " _¡Oculus reparo!_ ".  
Las gafas, que se mantenían por cinta adhesiva en el puente y las patillas, se repararon, haciendo desaparecer el adhesivo, y repararon los cristales. Harry se quitó las gafas y las observó de cerca.  
-Vaya, gracias Hermione -le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Un chico con la cara redonda y pelo castaño entró en el compartimento.  
-Perdona Hermione, pero sigo sin encontrar a Trevor, ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?  
-Sí, ahora voy, Neville -dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba- tal vez deberíais poneros ya las túnicas, estamos a punto de llegar.

Cuando se fue, relajaron el ambiente riéndo, ya habría suficientes tensiones cuando los seleccionaran y con las clases, pusieron las cortinas y se cambiaron, se terminaron las chucherías que habían comprado y aprovecharon para contarse anécdotas hasta que el tren se detuvo.  
Bajaron del tren, y vieron a un hombre enorme, de ojos marrones, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, enmarañado y negro; una barba larga y espesa le llegaba hasta el pecho; y si no fuera por su sonrisa bonachona, más de uno se habría ido corriendo a Londres.  
-¡Hola Hagrid! -exclamó Harry mientras le saludaba con la mano.  
-¡Hola Harry! -dijo el aludido sonriendo todavía más- ¿habéis tenido un buen trayecto?  
-Sí, gracias -dijo Ron.  
-Vamos, los de primer año, tenemos que coger los botes -dijo mientras movía uno de sus enormes brazos para que le siguieran.

Caminaron hasta internarse en un sendero rodeado de árboles y Hagrid los guió por él, mirando de vez en cuando que ninguno se rezagara demasiado.  
-Atentos ahora y atesorad esta vista -dijo Hagrid, mientras se hacía a un lado- bienvenidos a Hogwarts.  
Al apartarse, desveló un enorme castillo coronando una montaña que surgía de un lago en el que se reflejaba la luna, e inmediatamente, los murmullos y las exclamaciones de asombro de los nuevos alumnos empezaron a circular.  
-¡Uau! -dijo Harry.  
-¡Es mejor de como me lo había imaginado! -exclamó Ron.  
-¡Qué pasada! -dijo Areagon.  
-¡Es precioso! -dijeron a la vez Hermione Granger y varias chicas.  
Hagrid los dejó unos minutos para que todos pudieran verlo bien y deleitarse con la vista, hasta que los llamó.  
-¡Vamos! -dijo haciéndoles avanzar- todavía hay que coger los botes.


	6. Libro 1 - Hogwarts

Antes de empezar con este fic:

-Sí, acepto reviews.

-Sí, tengo un capítulo planeado donde explico a través de algunos personajes un poco la historia de Endor, después de los sucesos de "El Señor de los Anillos", algunos son canon y otros son inventados.

Os dejo con el capítulo, ¡QUE DISFRUTÉIS!

 **Hogwarts**

Los guió hasta la orilla del lago, donde había una pequeña flota de botes que estaban perfectamente alineados en el agua, la potente voz de Hagrid resonó en la orilla.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote! -exclamó al tiempo que Areagon, Harry y Ron subían a uno, al que se les unió una chica rubia y ojos claros que no habían visto antes.

Cuando todos se hubieron subido a los botes, estos empezaron a moverse hacia el castillo, navegando por unas aguas en calma mientras la luna se reflejaba en ella, en un momento dado, los botes cambiaron de rumbo y enfilaron a un pequeño embarcadero donde se detuvieron con un ligero golpeteo en el muelle, al que pudieron desembarcar.

Hagrid los guió hasta unas enormes puertas de madera y las golpeó con su enorme puño tres veces, haciendo que alguien las abriera desde dentro.  
Caminaron por un pasillo y subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo del castillo, y todos empezaron a murmurar.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo Areagon- Ron, ¿que te pasa?

-Estoy nervioso por la selección, mis hermanos me dijeron que era una prueba que dolía mucho -empezó a decir, pero una voz severa resonó en toda la estancia y dejó de hablar casi al instante.

Una mujer mayor, pero alta y elegante, les esperaba al final de la escalera, Areagon y Harry tuvieron la misma sensación… evitar los problemas con esa mujer a toda costa.

-Buenas noches, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora de esta escuela. En breves momentos dará comienzo el banquete de inicio de curso, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa -hizo una breve pausa, los miró a todos y siguió informándoles- las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin -un chico rubio sonrió con aires de superioridad cuando nombró a Slytherin- cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque… las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin -cuando mencionó a Slytherin, un chico rubio sonrió con altivez- cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y fueron hasta una tarima donde estaban los profesores, entre ellos Dumbledore, Hagrid y Brom, y donde había también un taburete con un sombrero, todos se sobresaltaron al ver que se movía y entonó una canción.

" _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

 _pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

 _un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros,_

 _sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

 _y puede superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

 _que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré_

 _dónde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

 _donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

 _ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

 _donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

 _para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._ "

Uno a uno, todos los nuevos estudiantes fueron llamados y seleccionados por el Sombrero; Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie Macmillan fueron seleccionados para la casa Hufflepuff; Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil y Lisa Turpin fueron seleccionados para Ravenclaw; Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass (la chica que había estado con ellos en el bote), Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini fueron a Slytherin; mientras que Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas y Ronald Weasley fueron seleccionados para Gryffindor.  
El último fue Areagon Telcontar.

-Telcontar, Areagon -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Areagon miró a Brom, y este le hizo un guiño amistoso. Al sentarse, la profesora le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza y este dijo en su cabeza:  
-Muy interesante, lo veo, hay un fuerte poder dentro de tí, nunca ví algo así, deberé escoger bien. Percibo que eres astuto, inteligente y valiente, ¿dónde te pondré?

-Slytherin, no -pensó Areagon.

-Vaya, -dijo dando una risotada- eres el tercer alumno que me pide no mandarlo a Slytherin esta noche, pero no tienes todas las cualidades para ser un verdadero Slytherin, veo en tí sabiduría, de eso no hay duda, aunque tampoco eres un Ravenclaw, así que me guiaré con que percibes los tiempos de oscuridad que se avecinan, necesitarás ser valiente y percibo también que lo serás. Así que…

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Salió disparado hacia la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a Harry, cerca de ellos estaban Ron y Hermione.

-¡Que empiece ya el banquete! -ordenaron Fred y George.

-Antes de que empiece el banquete, quiero presentaros a un nuevo profesor que impartirá una nueva asignatura -empezó a decir Dumbledore- su nombre es Brom Holcombsson y os enseñará a cómo sobrevivir sin usar la magia, buena suerte profesor. Y quiero aprovechar para deciros que será el tutor, junto a la profesora McGonagall de Areagon Telcontar, ya que ambos están aquí siguiendo un programa de intercambio.

Cuando acabó, dió una palmada y se llenaron los platos de comida, y todos empezaron a comer. Areagon atacó un trozo de salmón y unas costillas de cordero, mientras hablaba animadamente con Harry y los hermanos de Ron.

Al terminar la cena, los prefectos (el hermano mayor de Ron, era el prefecto de la casa Gryffindor) les dieron sus horarios y fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Horus le despertó picándole "afectuosamente" en el dedo.

-Areagon, ¡despierta! -oyó Areagon que gritaba Horus en el interior de su cabeza- te traigo el correo.

-Horus, el correo se lleva al comedor -dijo Areagon en su mente- déjame dormir.

-Ya lo se, pero no me parece buena idea llevarte cartas de tu madre, de Haldir y de Brom escritas en tengwar -dijo Horus- además, te traigo un regalo.

Se levantó con pesadez y abrió la carta de su madre (también había un pequeño fragmento de su padre), abrió la de Brom en la que le deseaba un buen inicio de curso y que le esperaba en su clase el viernes, y por último, la carta de Haldir, que tenia de regalo un colgante (y que resultó ser un cuchillo botero, camuflado, por si lo necesitaba).

-Ven a la hora del desayuno y te daré un poco de comida -dijo Areagon en su mente- y las respuestas a esas cartas.

-¡Anda! que lechuza más rara -dijo Ron.

-Se llama Horus, y no es una lechuza, es un halcón -dijo Areagon- es más rápido, vuela más lejos y es más listo que vuestras lechuzas.

Horus chilló orgulloso en la rodilla de Areagon y salió por la ventana, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.

-Me pregunto que nos enseñará el profesor Holcombsson -dijo Hermione Granger- tú lo conoces, ¿no Areagon?.

-Sí, sus clases suelen ser bastante interesantes -respondió Areagon, consciente de que todos lo miraban- sí, de donde yo vengo, empezamos nuestra educación mágica antes que vosotros.

La primera clase fue la de transformaciones, en la que se pasaron toda la hora escribiendo anotaciones en los pergaminos, la de pociones fue un desastre y todos los de Gryffindor salieron enfadados por que Snape le había quitado puntos a Gryffindor, solo porque le caía mal Harry.

Mientras comían, la profesora McGonagall pasó cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Profesora -dijo Hermione, haciendo que frenara en seco- el horario de la clase del profesor Holcombsson debe estar mal, es la única asignatura en la que estamos exclusivamente los miembros de la casa Gryffindor.

-No está mal, señorita Granger -dijo Brom que estaba detrás de la profesora McGonagall, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa- en mi asignatura prefiero tener el menor número posible de alumnos para explotar mejor sus habilidades, aunque yo deba trabajar más duro.

Hermione se ruborizó.

-Les espero a todos en mi clase -dijo Brom- que tengan un buen día.

La semana se les hizo pesada hasta que al final llegó la clase de Brom, y bajaron a los terrenos del castillo y entraron en el aula.

-Dejad vuestras mochilas en el aula -dijo Brom- no las vais a necesitar.

Salieron a un patio que había detrás y descubrieron un circuito que tomaba parte del Bosque Prohibido y del Lago Negro, además de una explanada bastante grande.

-Bien, espero que estéis preparados para hacer ejercicio -dijo Brom sonriente- en la casa con el número uno podréis cambiaros de ropa…

Se cambiaron de ropa, cada alumno tenía asignada una taquilla, Areagon descubrió un uniforme similar al que usaba en casa, pero con los colores de Gryffindor. Cuando se hubieron cambiado, salieron al recibidor, que era más grande que su aula.

-Muy bien, en esta clase, vais a aprender -empezó Brom, que ya se había puesto serio- a sobrevivir sin poder hacer magia.

Dicho esto, se acercó a una mesa, donde los alumnos hicieron un semicírculo.

-Bien… como dijo el profesor Dumbledore -empezó Brom- estoy aquí para enseñaros a sobrevivir si no podéis hacer magia, ¿alguien sabe cuando se puede dar un caso de estos?

La adiestrada mano de Hermione se levantó, haciendo que Brom le hiciera una señal para que se levantara y respondiera.

-A los alumnos se nos prohíbe hacer magia fuera de la escuela, imagino que estas clases podrían ser útiles si como en mi caso me voy de excursión con mis padres y ocurre algo, pero no es suficiente para incumplir el Estatuto del Secreto.

-Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor.

-¿A alguien se le ocurre una ocasión que podrían necesitar poner esto en práctica?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano, pero Brom le hizo una señal a Harry para que respondiera.

-Esto… ¿que se nos haga de noche y necesitemos hacer un fuego?

-Muy bien, señor Potter, cinco puntos más para Gryffindor… imagino que todos pensarían en el hechizo "incendio", ¿verdad? -toda la clase asintió.

-Bien, si no pudieran utilizar su varita, ¿qué utilizarían para encender un fuego?

-Un mechero -dijo Seamus.

-¿Un mechero? -dijo Brom- sí, podría funcionar, aquí tengo un mechero muggle… ¿puede traer un vaso de agua?

Seamus le llevó el vaso que le había pedido, mientras Brom preparaba un montoncito de madera en una especie de cenicero metálico, cogió el mechero y lo encendió, luego le echó agua por encima y lo apagó, luego sumergió el mechero en el vaso y se lo devolvió a Seamus.

-Intente hacer fuego ahora, señor Finnigan -dijo Brom con una sonrisa- su respuesta era acertada, pero para una cuestión de supervivencia, el mechero no es útil si se moja, para eso está el pedernal -mientras lo decía, les mostró una pequeña barrita metálica de color gris oscuro.

-¿Eso prende fuego? -dijo Ron Weasley con una risa burlona.

-Este chico es idiota -dijo Jock mentalmente en la cabeza de Areagon.

-¿Qué haces en mi mente? -dijo Areagon.

-Oh, perdone la molestia -dijo Jock- solo venía a informarle de que se acerca visita, que pase una buena tarde.

-Idiota -dijo Areagon.

-Humano cabezota -dijo Jock.

-Lagarto esmirriado -respondió Areagon.

-¡Que os calléis! -dijo Vulcan.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Dumbledore entró en la clase seguido por Gandalf, que hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Brom, si les estás dando la clase de cómo encender fuego sin magia -dijo Gandalf- ¿te importaría dejar salir a Areagon?, creo que ya domina bastante ese tema.

-Por supuesto -dijo Brom- Areagon, acompaña a Mithrandir y a Dumbledore, ¿quieres? yo iré cuando termine.

Areagon recogió sus cosas, se puso el uniforme del colegio y salió al trote detrás de ambos directores.

-Dime Areagon, ¿cómo te va el inicio del curso? -dijo Gandalf.

-Bien, estoy aprendiendo a entender la magia que se hace aquí -contestó el chico.

-Y dime, ¿has hecho muchos amigos? -dijo Dumbledore- he visto que te llevas bastante bien con el señor Potter y el señor Weasley.

-Así es profesor, creo que es con los dos que mejor me llevo -respondió Areagon.

-Verás, Areagon -dijo Gandalf- hay algo que el profesor Dumbledore y yo quisiéramos pedirte…

Areagon los miró extrañado, y los invitó a seguir hablando.

-Areagon… -dijo Dumbledore- ¿tú sabes por qué Harry no tiene padres?

-Sí, un mago oscuro los mató y por eso Harry tiene esa cicatriz en la frente, Hermione Granger me lo explicó, no se lo quise preguntar a Harry.

Gandalf asintió a Dumbledore.

-Verás… ese mago oscuro se llamaba a sí mismo "Lord Voldemort"...

-Bonito nombre… -dijo Areagon con sarcasmo.

Dumbledore hizo una mueca para contener una sonrisa.

-Areagon, creemos que los seguidores de Voldemort podrían intentar matar a Harry por venganza -dijo Gandalf- la única persona que puede avisarnos a Dumbledore o a mí, eres tú.

-¿Quieren que vigile a Harry y les informe? -preguntó acusadoramente- no soy un chivato…

-Areagon, sé que no te gusta, pero tus padres están de acuerdo -dijo Gandalf- la Orden del Dragón al completo está a favor de proteger a Harry, y tú eres el que más cerca está de él, es tu misión como Jinete de Dragón.

Areagon empezó a caminar en círculos, pensando en ello, por una parte odiaba la idea de tener que informar a Dumbledore de todo lo que hicieran él y sus amigos, por otro, él era un jinete, sí, sólo tenía once años, pero llevaba desde los siete años formándose para luchar contra la oscuridad, como el resto de sus compañeros, y sus padres antes que él.

-Está bien, lo haré -dijo mientras las preguntas sin respuestas seguían apareciendo en su mente, pero sabía que no podía preguntárselo a Dumbledore, o a Gandalf teniendo al profesor delante.

Pasaron un par de semanas, hasta que un día, cansado de buscar en la biblioteca y preguntar a algunos fantasmas sus dudas y haberse negado a responderle, esa misma noche, se fue a la sala común, sacó un pergamino y empezó a pensar en a quién poder hacerle una preguntas, inmediatamente desechó a Gandalf, si hubiese querido contarle más lo hubiera hecho directamente en quenya o sindarín, pero ni siquiera lo hizo por carta; no podía acudir a sus padres; Haldir tampoco era una opción ya que informaría a Gandalf y a sus padres antes de responderle… entonces recordó a un jinete que vivió en Europa durante la Guerra Mágica del Reino Unido y que le había resuelto sus dudas cuando decidió ir a Hogwarts, así que empezó a escribir su carta.

" _Estimado Khug P. Morna, Capitán de los Montaraces de Osgiliath y Consejero Real._

 _Acudo a vos como Príncipe heredero al trono de los Reinos Unificados_ (odiaba escribir su título nobiliario) _para que me resolvais unas dudas que no comprendo._

 _Como bien sabéis, ahora estoy cursando parte de mi educación en Hogwarts, como bien aconsejasteis a mi padre el Rey Aragorn sobre esta cuestión, y luego me enseñasteis las reglas de etiqueta. Acudo a vos por vuestro conocimiento del mundo mágico en Europa y en concreto, sobre la Guerra Mágica del Reino Unido._

 _Para no extenderme mucho, si me perdona la indiscreción, se las haré directamente:_

 _-¿Sabe el nombre real de Lord Voldemort? Como sabe, en la Orden del Dragón odiamos referirnos a nuestros enemigos por sus nombres auto-impuestos, así que preferiría saber su nombre original._

 _-¿Qué información puede darme sobre la familia Malfoy? En mi curso está Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa, y es extraordinariamente purista._

 _-¿Por qué Lord Voldemort intentó matar a Harry y mató a sus padres?_

 _-¿Es posible que seguidores de Voldemort puedan atacar a Harry, en Hogwarts?_

 _Gracias por resolver mis dudas._

 _A su servicio,_

 _Areagon Telcontar_ "

Satisfecho, llamó a Horus y le dió la carta, murmurando "urgente y confidencial", y se fue a dormir.


	7. Libro 1 - La clase de vuelo

**La clase de vuelo**

Pasaron varios días y estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando Horus entró en la sala chillando y posándose en la mesa que compartían Harry, Ron y Areagon.  
-Horus, ¿qué demonios te pasa? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Es urgente, es la respuesta del Capitán Morna, ábrela fuera -le respondió Horus.  
-Dadme un segundo…

Areagon salió corriendo, entró en la habitación y abrió la carta.  
" _Estimado Areagon Telcontar, Príncipe heredero del Reino Unificado_ (Areagon gruñó de desaprobación) _._

 _Me halaga que me tenga en tal consideración, entiendo que estará ocupado con los exámenes, así que no me extenderé mucho…_

 _Sobre la primera cuestión que me plantea, lamento no poder ser de gran ayuda, pero muy pocos conocían el verdadero nombre de Lord Voldemort, lo único que sé con certeza es que es heredero legítimo de Salazar Slytherin y que podía hablar pársel (la lengua de las serpientes)._

 _Sobre la familia Malfoy, puedo darle más información, puesto que es una de las familias más importantes del consejo del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. El señor Lucius Malfoy es uno de los mayores "pro-pureza de sangre" que he visto nunca, de hecho, en algunos sectores de la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido, se dice que era seguidor de Lord Voldemort, aunque no pudo probarse; su esposa Narcissa, es una Black de nacimiento, se dice que los Black eran expertos en magia negra, además de anti-muggles y anti-sangre sucia, así que le sugiero discreción y extremo cuidado._

 _El motivo por el cual Lord Voldemort mató a James y Lily Potter, e intentó hacerlo con Harry es un misterio, sin embargo, hice algunas averiguaciones, y tengo conocimiento de que James y Lily eran estudiantes sobresalientes en Hogwarts; puede que Voldemort tuviera miedo de que descubrieran un modo de derrotarlo, no estoy seguro y puede que sólo podamos hacer conjeturas._

 _Sobre la última cuestión que me plantea, no lo sé, pero puede estar seguro de que Voldemort jamás intentaría atacar a Harry Potter mientras Albus Dumbledore esté cerca, de todos modos le recomiendo precaución y que mantenga los ojos bien abiertos, e informe al profesor Dumbledore, a Mithrandir, a Brom o a la profesora McGonagall si detecta algo extraño._

 _Que tenga un buen curso._

 _A su servicio_

 _Khug Polux Morna, Capitán de los Montaraces de Osgiliath y Consejero Real_ ".

Areagon releyó la carta una y otra vez, asimilando la información mientras la compartía mentalmente con Vlad, Vulcan, Hrom, Kestrel, Jock, Horus, Râ y Stormwings. Había algo en la carta que le incomodaba, pero no sabía qué le incomodaba exactamente…  
-Jock… necesito que entres en el castillo de incógnito -dijo mentalmente- hay algo en este asunto que me huele muy mal.  
-¿No deberías contarle a Brom sobre tus sospechas? -preguntó Hrom.  
-¿Y arriesgarme a que se lo cuente a mis padres, y que me digan que tengo que volver a casa? -preguntó Areagon- ni hablar…

Areagon oyó algo rascando la ventana, y vio a un dragón diminuto, su cuerpo era bastante parecido a un dragón varano, alargado, oscuro y moteado de amarillo en algunas zonas, sus ojos eran de color naranja y su pupila era como la de un gato; sus garras, eran negras y muy curvadas, su cola era plana y alargada, sus alas eran del mismo color que el cuerpo y tenía dos cuernos afilados que sobresalían de su nuca.  
-Oye… no te puedes pasear por el castillo en esa forma -dijo Areagon dejándole pasar- aunque estés en modo "dragón de bolsillo", no están acostumbrados a ver dragones alados tan de cerca…  
-Ya, ya, ya… -respondió Jock mientras cambiaba de forma a la de un lagarto de colores azules y negros.  
-¿Varanus macraei? ¿en serio? la originalidad no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad, Jock? -dijo Areagon mientras reía, ya que las formas de dragón varano eran las preferidas de Jock cuando quería pasar "desapercibido".  
-Yo al menos puedo cambiar de forma -le replicó Jock- tú no puedes cambiar ese careto ni con los hechizos que os comentó McGonagall la semana pasada.

Escucharon cómo alguien se acercaba a la puerta, así que de un salto, Jock se metió entre las sábanas de Areagon, mientras este se tapaba con la manta y se hizo el dormido, hasta que realmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.  
A la mañana siguiente, no pudo tener peor despertar, pues a Ron no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saltar sobre Areagon, haciendo que Jock saliera de debajo de las sábanas, enfadado, enseñando sus dientes afilados y silbando como una serpiente enfurecida.  
-¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? -preguntó Ron, que dió un salto hasta meterse en la cama de Dean.  
-Oh, Ron, este es Jock, Jock, te presento al idiota de Ron -dijo Areagon mientras abría su baúl para empezar a vestirse, como si el que apareciera un dragón varano entre tus sábanas a "poner órden", fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
-¡Oye! -se quejó Ron, pero al ver como Jock lo miraba a él, y sacaba su larga lengua bífida, guardó silencio.  
Jock interpretó eso como que lo dejaría en paz, así que se hizo un ovillo y se quedó dormido, Seamus, que nunca había visto un "dragón varano", acercó su mano para acariciarlo, cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de tocarle, de entre sus escamas salieron varias púas, afiladas como alfileres, haciendo que cualquiera de los presentes desistiera de siquiera tocarlo.  
-En cuanto salgamos de aquí, ponte a rastrear -dijo Areagon mentalmente a Jock.

Si el despertar había sido malo, al bajar a la sala común, encontraron algo peor.  
" _La semana que viene los estudiantes de primer año de Gryffindor tendrán su primera clase de vuelo junto a los estudiantes de Slytherin_ ".  
-Genial -dijo Harry con cara de asco- lo que más me apetece, hacer el ridículo encima de una escoba delante de Malfoy.  
-Igual haces un papelón -dijo Ron tratando de animarlo.  
Esa frase contrastaba con algunas caras de sus compañeros de primer año, Hermione Granger estaba blanca como la leche, el volar sobre una escoba no se explicaba en ningún libro; pero quién peor lo llevaba, era Neville, quién llegó a murmurar "¿sabéis si me puedo negar?", algo que nadie supo contestarle.

La semana transcurrió tan mala como había empezado, pociones y transformaciones fueron un verdadero desastre, y hasta la clase de Brom, que a algunos como a Harry o Areagon les servía para desestresarse, les resultó un calvario lleno de accidentes, ampollas, golpes y arañazos tras recorrer un circuito que ocupaba parte del Lago Negro y el Bosque Prohibido, y que les llevó toda la tarde, y hasta bien entrada la noche el poder completarlo; para ello, Brom sólo les había permitido llevar una brújula muggle, un cuchillo, un pedernal y un pequeño kit. De las chicas, sólo consiguieron completarlo Hermione Granger y Fay Dunbar; de los chicos, Harry, Areagon y Neville (este último tuvo que ir a hombros de los dos primeros porque se había torcido el tobillo y no quiso retirarse).  
-Entrad todos en el aula -dijo Brom abriéndoles la puerta.  
Al entrar, vieron al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, todos en un aspecto deplorable mientras les atendía Madame Pomfrey, Dean y Seamus tenían los pies llenos de ampollas, Lavender Brown tenía heridas en las rodillas y en las manos, Ron se había roto la nariz al tropezarse con una rama, Hermione y Fay tenían varios arañazos y estaban despeinadas con el pelo revuelto, Harry tenía ampollas en los pies y varias heridas en sus rodillas, manos y codos, y Areagon, tenía varias ampollas, algunos cortes por una caída y estaba completamente empapado de haber nadado en el Lago Negro. Pomfrey los iba atendiendo junto a Brom, Areagon fue directo a la chimenea donde crepitaba un fuego, se desvistió y puso más leña para que hiciera más calor, antes de taparse con una manta.  
-La próxima vez que haga un circuito de estos, avíseme antes, profesor Holcombsson -dijo Pomfrey enfadada- ellos han tenido suerte, pero todos los miembros de Slytherin están ingresados en la enfermería.  
-Estos alumnos deben aprender a poder apañárselas si no pueden hacer magia delante de un muggle -dijo Brom- si los miembros de la casa Slytherin no tomaron en serio mis palabras, con esta experiencia aprenderán la lección.

Una vez Brom y Pomfrey terminaron de curarles las heridas a los alumnos, estos cenaron en la clase y fueron directos a dormir en sus camas mullidas. El fin de semana muchos lo aprovecharon para hacer deberes y descansar de la agotadora de Brom, ya que se acercaba la temida clase de vuelo con la señora Hooch… y al final llegó tan temido día, cuando los de Gryffindor llegaron, los de Slytherin ya estaban allí.  
-Genial… -murmuró Harry.  
Mientras se acercaban, Areagon meditaba tranquilo, aunque no le hacía gracia volar sobre algo que no podía entender sobre cómo podía mantenerse en el aire, a diferencia de los dragones, wyverns, grifos... era diferente "es anatomía pura" se dijo una vez y el "volar sólo con métodos mágicos", no le convencía mucho.  
Como si hubiera detectado que podía estallar un conflicto en cualquier momento, la señora Hooch apareció frente a ellos.  
-¡Buenas tardes, alumnos! -dijo enérgicamente  
-¡Buenas tardes, señora Hooch! -respondieron todos.  
-Poneos todos al lado izquierdo de una escoba ¡venga! ¡daos prisa!  
Todos se colocaron en el lado izquierdo de la escoba que estaba frente a ellos.  
-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba -les indicó la señora Hooch- y decid "arriba".  
-¡ARRIBA! -gritaron todos.  
La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió, junto a Draco, Fay y Areagon... la de Hermione Granger no hacía más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.  
-A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo -pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

De pronto, Ron gritó:  
-¡ARRIBA! -y la escoba se levantó tan rápido que le golpeó en la nariz, haciendo que Harry y Areagon rieran- callaos -murmuró enfadado.  
Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Areagon, Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.  
-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada -dijo la señora Hooch- mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres, dos, ...  
Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.  
-¡Se… señor Longbottom! -gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como un cohete lanzado al espacio- ¡vuelva aquí inmediatamente!  
Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear, deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y… BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.  
-Que nadie levante un pie del suelo mientras llevo al señor Longbottom a la enfermería -dijo la señora Hooch, que en ese momento estaba pálida- si veo a alguien en el aire, estará fuera de la escuela en menos que se dice Quidditch.  
Con esfuerzo, ayudó a Neville a caminar, y desaparecieron en el castillo.  
Escucharon una risa burlona y vieron a Draco con la recordadora de Neville.  
-¿Habéis visto? si ese zoquete hubiera caído sobre esto, lo habría aplastado con su gran culo.  
-Dámela, Malfoy -ordenó Harry.  
-No, la esconderé en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque… ¿qué tal en la copa de un árbol? -y acto seguido, montó sobre su escoba y ascendió.  
-Mierda… -murmuró Harry- sabe volar…  
-¿Qué pasa, Potter? -dijo con la misma risa burlona- ¿muy lejos de tu alcance?  
Aquello colmó la paciencia de Harry, así que se montó en la escoba, pero Hermione lo detuvo.  
-No Harry, ni hablar, además ya lo has oído, además, no sabes volar -dijo Hermione.  
-Harry… -dijo Areagon- ¡a por él!  
Como respuesta, Harry dió una patada al suelo y ascendió hasta la altura donde estaba Malfoy.  
-¡Como no me la des, Malfoy, te tiro de tu escoba! -exclamó Harry enfadado- aquí no tienes a Crabbe y Goyle para protegerte.  
A Draco se le cambió la cara, se había dado cuenta tarde.  
-Es cierto… ¡corre a por ella, entonces! -y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, lo más lejos que pudo.  
En ese momento, todo ocurrió muy rápido, Harry se lanzó a por ella como si fuera un halcón, y Areagon, despegó por si Harry caía, algo que no sucedió. Harry consiguió atrapar la recordadora tras lanzarse en picado y hacer una pirueta; y juntos, aterrizaron sobre el cesped.  
-¡Lo ha logrado! -gritaron varios Gryffindor, que los abrazaban y saltaban.  
-¡Harry! ¡Areagon! -dijeron unas voces detrás de ellos.

Eran Brom y McGonagall, aquello no pintaba nada bien…  
Brom se llevó a Areagon a los terrenos del castillo, más allá del aula que utilizaba para dar sus clases; McGonagall, en cambio, se llevó a Harry hacia algún aula.  
-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? -preguntó Brom, enfadado- ¿cómo se te ocurre volar sin supervisión?.  
-Neville tuvo un accidente y Draco le quitó su recordadora, cuando la señora Hooch se lo llevó a la enfermería, amenazó con esconderla en algún lado y levantó el vuelo -dijo Areagon, mientras Brom le escuchaba atentamente- Harry atrapó la recordadora antes de que esta tocara el suelo…  
-¿Y tú qué hacías volando? -preguntó Brom, obligándole a parar.  
-¿Yo? esto… -dijo Areagon- me puse a volar por debajo de él, por si se caía, poder atraparlo.  
Brom lo miró por unos instantes hasta que se rió.  
-¡Eres igual que Arathorn! -dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros- la primera vez que volé, me caí de Saphira, tu abuelo lo vió todo y despegó con Fafnir, evitando que me diera contra el suelo… eso sí, se llevaron un buen repertorio de broncas por parte de Elrond.  
Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, incluso Areagon aprovechó para volar con Hrom, Vulcan y Vlad; vigilados de cerca por Brom y Saphira.  
Al llegar al castillo, justo antes de la cena, escuchó como Ron exclamaba:

-¿¡Buscador!? ¡pero si los de primero no pueden volar!


	8. Libro 1 - Halloween

Antes de empezar con el capítulo, me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero es lo que tiene el estar liado por el trabajo y que a la imaginación le cueste salir por el estrés.

¡OS DEJO CON EL CAPÍTULO! ¡DISFRUTAD! ;)

 **Halloween**

La noticia de que Harry Potter había sido seleccionado como buscador de la casa Gryffindor, se había extendido como la pólvora en cuestión de horas, a algunos, sobretodo a los Gryffindor, les alegró (excepto a Hermione, que lo consideraba un premio por saltarse las normas) y a otros les enfadó tanto que ni podían disimularlo, como Draco Malfoy, el profesor Snape; y personas cuya expresión era indescifrable, como la del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, llamado Quirrell.

Jock seguía con su rastreo del castillo, fisgoneó en todas las zonas que pudo, y al cabo de unas semanas, aprovechando que Areagon caminaba solo cerca del Lago Negro, se puso a su lado.  
-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Nada concluyente -dijo Jock- además del odio de Snape y Malfoy hacia Harry, no he visto nada "preocupante", peeeroooo…  
-Pero… ¿que? -preguntó Areagon.  
-A ver, no es por ofender, pero Scabbers, la rata de Ron, huele muy mal… no podrías…  
-¿Pedirle que la lave? vale, veré como se lo digo… ¿algo más?  
-Sí, y no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que Quirrell oculta algo, estate alerta.  
Areagon se rió.  
-No te lo tomes a broma, joven Jinete -dijo Jock, dándole un pequeño coletazo en las piernas- lo digo en serio, hay algo raro en él.  
Areagon se quedó pensativo durante un rato.  
-Está bien, estaré atento yo también… ¿algo más?  
-Si, no te distraigas o llegarás tarde a clase -dijo con voz burlona, y se metió en el Lago Negro, serpenteando sobre el agua.  
Areagon miró su reloj y murmuró "mierda", y volvió apresuradamente al castillo.  
La semana fue bastante más tranquila que la anterior, aunque eso no les quitó que les dieran algunos deberes, Hermione se quejó de que les dieran poco trabajo, aunque Harry, Ron y Areagon, agradecieron que se les redujera un poco la carga de trabajo para compensar el estrés de la anterior, Brom le admitió en privado a Areagon que fue una petición suya para "compensarles" por la semana anterior.

Sin embargo, el miércoles siguiente ocurrió algo que tensó la poca paz que había en el castillo, sucedió en el desayuno cuando Harry, Ron y Areagon hablaban de quidditch, por el momento Harry volaba en los entrenamientos con una escoba del colegio, y Ron le urgió a comprar una (ya que le habían levantado el veto a tener escoba), cuando una forma alargada, cargada por Horus, Hedwig y una lechuza que supusieron que era del colegio, fue directa hacia ellos, dejándola caer frente a Harry; Horus se posó en el brazo de Areagon con una carta.

" _Dile a Harry que no abra el paquete en el Gran Comedor, contiene la nueva escoba de Harry._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Profesor Brom Holcombsson  
_ _Profesora Minerva McGonagall_ "

Y fue una suerte que a alguno de ellos le diera por leer la carta, porque Ron ya estaba intentando abrir el paquete, pero Areagon lo detuvo y les enseñó la carta.  
-Vamos fuera -sugirió Harry.  
Salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor y fueron a un pasillo cercano.  
-¡Madre mía! -exclamó Ron- ¡es una Nimbus 2000!  
-¡Enhorabuena Harry! -le dijo Areagon.  
-¡Ya lo has hecho, Potter! -exclamó Malfoy- ¡con esta si que te expulsan!  
Como si hubiera visto venir el peligro, el profesor Flitwick apareció de la nada.  
-No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad? -dijo con voz chillona.  
-¡Profesor, a Potter le han regalado una escoba! -dijo acusadoramente.  
-Sí, estoy enterado de esto, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Holcombsson lo solicitaron en la junta de este sábado y los profesores y el director estuvieron de acuerdo… y… ¿qué modelo es, señor Potter? -Draco tenía cara de incredulidad- sí, señor Malfoy, ni el profesor Snape puso objeción alguna…  
-Es una Nimbus 2000, profesor -dijo Harry, tratando de contener la risa- y es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.  
Ron y Areagon tuvieron que toser para contener la risa, era cierto… si Draco no le hubiese quitado la recordadora a Neville, Harry no tendría su escoba.  
-¡Hablaré con mi padre de esto! -dijo Malfoy, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor hecho una fiera.  
Flitwick se interesó por el modelo, les dió los buenos días y se fue a desayunar.

El día se les hizo largo, a pesar de que los profesores habían acordado dejarles un tiempo para descansar de la clase de Brom, y cada vez que podían, volvían a la sala común para admirar la escoba. En la cena, todos vieron que había menos puntos en el reloj de arena en el reloj de Slytherin, a los pocos minutos de terminar de cenar, Draco, escoltado esta vez por Crabbe y Goyle, que hicieron crujir sus nudillos de forma amenazante.  
Draco parecía estar a punto de estallar.  
-¡La profesora Hooch me ha quitado treinta puntos por lo de tu maldita escoba, Potter!  
Todos los Gryffindors que estaban cerca, y observaron a Draco con miradas de incredulidad.  
-Probablemente no te hubieran quitado puntos si no hubieras hecho el idiota al quitarle la recordadora a Neville -dijo Areagon cansado de escuchar sus berrinches.  
Aquello pilló desprevenido a Draco, que súbitamente se puso rojo como un tomate y montó en cólera.  
-¡A medianoche! -exclamó enfadado Draco dirigiéndose a Harry- te reto a duelo en la Sala de Trofeos, elige a tu segundo, el mío será Crabbe.  
Se fue de allí echando humo, seguido por sus gorilas.  
Harry, Areagon y Ron, debatieron en voz baja qué hacer con el duelo, cuando una voz mandona les llamó por detrás, era Hermione Granger.  
-No podéis hacer eso, os van a atrapar y os van a quitar puntos -dijo acusadoramente.  
Los tres amigos, se levantaron y la dejaron con la palabra en la boca.

Por la noche, los tres se levantaron en silencio, Areagon recordó la carta del capitán Morna " _su esposa Narcissa, es una Black de nacimiento, se dice que los Black eran expertos en magia negra, además de anti-muggles y anti-sangre sucia, así que le sugiero discreción y extremo cuidado_ ", así que de forma preventiva, y sin que Harry y Ron lo notaran, colocó la funda de su cuchillo botero en su antebrazo y cogía su varita, mientras Jock se escabullía en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.  
Bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y antes apenas de llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.  
-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry -era Hermione Granger.  
-¡Tú otra vez!- bufó Ron.  
-Vuelve a la cama, Hermione -sugirió Areagon.  
Hermione les siguió hasta que salieron del hueco del retrato, mientras despotricaba contra ellos "no os importa Gryffindor, sois unos…".  
Pero no supieron lo que eran, porque la Dama Gorda se había ido, y no había forma de volver a entrar hasta que volviera.  
-¿Y ahora qué hago? -preguntó asustada.  
-Ese es tu problema -dijo Ron- nosotros tenemos que hacer una cosa.  
-¡Ah, no! ¡No me váis a dejar aquí! -dijo Hermione- voy a ir con vosotros, y si nos pillan diréis que yo intenté deteneros…  
-¡Basta! -exclamó Areagon.  
-¡Vámonos! -dijo Harry.

Caminaron hasta la sala de trofeos con mucho cuidado, y estuvieron esperando un rato, hasta que una voz les hizo huir como si les persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.  
"Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón".  
Filch los persiguió por varios pasillos, así que decidieron correr hacia unas escaleras, sin mirar hacia dónde iban.  
-¡Una puerta! -exclamó Harry, y todos siguieron corriendo detrás de él.  
Ron esprintó y llegó el primero para intentar abrirla.  
-¡Mierda, está cerrada! -exclamó jadeando.  
-¡Quitaos de enmedio! -ordenó Hermione, apuntó a la cerradura y murmuró- Alohomora.  
Entraron uno detrás del otro y cerraron la puerta justo cuando Filch se asomaba al pasillo, le oyeron murmurar "aquí no están, ya los cogeremos otro día, vámonos" y todos respiraron aliviados.

-¿Alohomora? -preguntó Ron a Hermione.  
-Libro reglamentario de hechizos, capítulo siete -dijo sonriente.  
-Chicos… -llamó Harry.  
Ante ellos había un animal descomunal, un cerbero, y se estaba despertando.  
Al verlos, empezó a gruñirles amenazadoramente, y antes siquiera que pudieran gritar, Areagon dió un paso al frente y exclamó.  
- _Pusta! Nányë Areagon Telcontar, Aryon va Arnor ar Gondor, le véra me astar_.  
Aquellas palabras, dichas en aquella extraña lengua, les transmitieron tranquilidad y autoridad a todos los presentes, incluyendo al enorme cerbero, que les olfateaba con curiosidad, y que tras tomar una decisión, se sentó en el suelo y se relajó.  
-Areagon, que… -iba a preguntar Hermione.  
-Salid, despacio, y sin darle la espalda -murmuró Areagon, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.  
Siguiendo la orden de Areagon, todos salieron de la habitación lo más despacio que pudieron, Areagon fué el último en salir y cerró la puerta.  
Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ron lo acorraló contra la pared.  
-¿¡Qué acaba de pasar ahí dentro!? -exclamó.  
-Gracias por salvarte la vida… -dijo Areagon entre dientes- suéltame.  
-Yo nunca he leído de una lengua que pudiera controlar a un animal, aparte del pársel -dijo Hermione.  
-¡Y qué más os da! -exclamó Harry- tiene razón, nos ha salvado la vida…  
-Vámonos -dijo Areagon, cerrando el asunto.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, parándose en cada esquina a comprobar no encontrarse con ningún profesor, fantasma, a Peeves o a Filch, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la sala común y volvieron a hablar.  
-¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una bestia así encerrada en la escuela? -preguntó Ron.  
Hermione, que al bajar su adrenalina había recuperado su mal carácter y su tono mandón, dijo.  
-¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? ¿no visteis lo que tenía debajo?  
-¿¡Debajo!? -dijo Ron- ¡me preocupaban más sus cabezas! por si no lo habías notado… ¡tenía TRES!  
-No, el suelo, no -dijo Hermione con voz cansada- estaba sobre una trampilla, así que no está allí por casualidad, está vigilando algo, o a alguien...  
-Tienes parte de razón, Hermione -dijo sorprendiéndola de que alguien le diera la razón en algo- pero los cerberos guardan o protegen zonas, no vigilan.  
-¿Qué diferencia hay? -preguntó Ron.  
-Vigilar es que avise si alguien intenta entrar -dijo Harry- guardar o proteger, significa que está para evitar que alguien entre o salga.  
-Sí, pero a Areagon no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hablarle -dijo Ron- ¿cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?  
-Sólo diré, para que estéis más tranquilos -dijo Areagon- que la lengua que utilicé, llevaba siglos sin oírse en Europa, y sólo le dije quién era… prometo contaros más con el paso del tiempo, pero tened paciencia…  
Aquello pareció ser suficiente para Harry, Ron y Hermione, y hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Hermione dio un sonoro bufido de indignación.  
-Espero que estéis satisfechos, ahora… yo me voy a la cama antes de que a alguno de vosotros tres se le ocurra otra genial idea y acabemos muertos… ¡O PEOR, EXPULSADOS!  
Esperaron a que se cerrara la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, y suspiraron aliviados.  
-Necesita poner en orden sus prioridades -dijo Areagon negando con la cabeza.  
Se cambiaron de ropa, Jock se hizo un ovillo en uno de los laterales de la cama, esperando a que Areagon se acostara y los tapara con la manta.  
-Oye Jock -dijo Areagon mentalmente desde el baño- gracias por salvarnos la vida.  
-No ha sido nada -dijo restándole importancia- además, esa cerbero ya sabe quién eres, ahora será como si te acercaras a un cachorrito… aunque he de reconocer que ha sido muy épico que le dijeras "¡Detente! Soy Areagon Telcontar, Príncipe Heredero de Arnor y Gondor, me debes lealtad" -dijo riéndose.  
-Cómo se lo cuentes a alguien…  
Jock negó con su cabeza, dando un bostezo, mientras Areagon los tapaba con la manta.  
Lo que no vieron Harry, Ron y Hermione, fue que Jock se transformó en su versión original, pero en tamaño reducido, clavando sus garras en el jersey de Areagon, y Fluffy, al ver que había un dragón con ellos, les dejó marchar.

A la mañana siguiente, el castillo amaneció con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada para la noche de Halloween, así que eso unido a que sólo tendrían a Flitwick y a Brom por la mañana, fue un gran alivio y les hizo estar más contentos, aunque lo mejor fue la cara de incredulidad y enfado de Malfoy, al ver que seguían en el castillo.  
El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde que se habían levantado, algo que en parte era un alivio. Y Areagon tuvo que sentarse con la chica rubia con la que habían compartido bote el primer día, Daphne Greengrass, y fueron la única pareja de dos casas diferentes.  
-Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando -dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido a sus libros, como de costumbre- agitar y golpear, recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.  
Todos rieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, aunque no tardaron en comprender que era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon mientras pronunciaban el encantamiento, pero sus plumas ni siquiera se movieron. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que pinchó su pluma con la varita, haciendo que esta explotara y le calcinara las cejas. Las risas inundaron el aula y el profesor Flitwick tuvo que intervenir levemente para poner orden.

A Areagon y a Daphne no les explotaban las plumas; la de Daphne empezó a vibrar, pero no ascendió y la de Areagon salió disparada contra la cabeza de Parvati Patil, que tuvo que agacharse.  
-Señor Telcontar -le llamó el profesor Flitwick- estamos practicando el hechizo levitador, no el hechizo repulsor, por favor,tenga más cuidado.  
-Sí, profesor -dijo Areagon mientras iba a recuperar su pluma.  
Aunque sin ninguna duda, los que peor lo llevaban eran Ron y Hermione  
-¡Wingardium leviosa! -gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.  
-Lo estás diciendo mal. -lo riñó Hermione-. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.  
-Dilo tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente -dijo Ron con rabia.  
Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.  
-¡Oh, bien hecho! -gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo-. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!

Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.  
-No es raro que nadie la aguante -dijo a los chicos-. Es una pesadilla, os lo digo en serio.  
Alguien chocó contra Harry y Areagon. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.  
-Creo que te ha oído...  
-¿Y qué? -dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo-. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.  
Areagon lo detuvo.  
-Eso ha sido muy cruel -le reprendió- somos de Gryffindor, no de Slytherin, te disculparás con ella en la próxima clase.  
-Pero… -replicó Ron.  
-Nada de peros -dijo Areagon enfadado- yo escuché lo que te dijo, Ron, puede que te lo dijera de una forma un poco… borde… pero creo que ella trataba de ayudarte.

Fueron a comer y a la clase de Brom, pero Hermione no estaba allí, y tampoco apareció durante el resto de la tarde, una vez terminó la clase de Brom, los chicos fueron a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, en especial Seamus y Harry, que estaban algo chamuscados.  
-¡No hay manera! -exclamó Harry exasperado- ¡llevo tres duchas seguidas y sigo oliendo a barbacoa!  
Seamus ya no sabía qué hacer, ya que el olor a pollo quemado no era su único problema... le faltaban las cejas. Entonces, apareció Areagon con unas botellas.  
-Ya ha llegado el rescate -dijo mientras les enseñaba orgulloso las botellas- ¡vinagre!  
Volvieron a ducharse dos veces usando vinagre, y en el caso de Harry el olor desapareció, mientras que en el de Seamus apenas era perceptible.  
-Por favor Areagon, dime que tienes alguna idea para mis cejas -suplicó Seamus.  
-Pueeeees... la verdad, no se me ocurre nada -admitió Areagon- a mi me enseñaron a curar heridas, no hacer que crezca el cabello chamuscado.  
-¿Y lo de quitar el olor a humo como se te ocurrió?  
Areagon se encogió de hombros y empezó a vestirse, cuando estuvieron todos listos, bajaron al Gran Comedor para celebrar la cena de Halloween.  
-¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.  
-He oído a Parvati Patil diciéndole a Lavender Brown que llevaba toda la tarde llorando -dijo Neville.  
Areagon le dió un codazo a Ron y murmuró un "bocazas", Ron iba a replicarle, pero tuvo que callarse porque el profesor Quirrell irrumpió en el Gran Comedor.  
-¡TROOOOOL! ¡HAY UN TROL EN LAS MAZMORRAS! -tomó aire- ya lo he dicho -y se desplomó en el suelo.  
El pánico se apoderó de los estudiantes y el caos estalló en el comedor.  
-¡SILEEENCIOOOO! -gritó Dumbledore- no dejéis que os domine el pánico, los prefectos llevarán a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios, los profesores me acompañarán a las mazmorras.  
Con un gran barullo, los estudiantes formaron cuatro filas y empezaron a moverse, cuando estaban saliendo, Harry tomó del brazo a Areagon y a Ron.  
-¡Eh! ¡Hermione! Ella no lo sabe -les dijo jadeando.  
No hizo falta que se lo repitiera, los tres amigos salieron agazapados y se escondieron en cada rincón para que nadie les viera.  
Entonces vieron una figura vestida de negro, que actuaba de forma extraña y que se dirigía al tercer piso. Era Snape, quisieron seguirle, pero recordaron que estaban buscando a Hermione, así que torcieron por otro pasillo.  
-¿Oléis eso? -preguntó Ron con cara de asco.  
Olía a una mezcla de calcetines sudados y huevos podridos, que casi les hace vomitar… era enorme, medía más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. Sus brazos eran largos y fuertes, y llevaba a rastras un enorme garrote de madera.

Se detuvo ante una puerta de madera y luego avanzó, al ver que las llaves estaban en la misma cerradura, decidieron dejarlo encerrado, y cuando lo consiguieron, chocaron las manos por haberlo conseguido. Cuando empezaron a alejarse, oyeron un grito agudo y aterrorizado que les hizo volver atrás.  
-¡Hermione! -gritaron los tres.  
Volvieron a abrir las puertas a toda velocidad y entraron, justo en el instante en el que el trol estaba ya acorralando a Hermione, que chillaba desesperada.  
-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Ron.  
-¡Distraedlo! -ordenó Areagon.  
-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntó Harry.  
Areagon recogió un trozo de madera del suelo y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, lentamente y con los ojos llenos de malicia, el trol se giró hacia ellos y levantó su enorme garrote.  
-Hermione… ¡corre! -gritó Ron.  
Hermione corrió y se refugió detrás de ellos.  
-¿Y ahora qué? -dijo Hermione.  
Areagon vió una escultura que simulaba un dragón y tuvo una idea, apuntó a la figura y exclamó:  
- _¡DRACONIFORS!_ -la pequeña escultura se transformó en un pequeño dragón, vivo.  
-No va a servir de nada, esos dragones no pueden escupir fuego -dijo Hermione- lo dijo McGonagall…  
-¿Vulcan? -llamó Areagon mentalmente, mientras el pequeño dragón ascencia y se ponía frente a frente al trol.  
-No va a funcionar... -dijo Harry.  
- _¡Brisingr!_ -ordenó Vulcan a través de Areagon.  
El pequeño dragón abrió sus fauces, y un chorro de fuego surgió de ellas, calentando el suelo de piedra, y haciendo que el trol tuviera que saltar para evitar quemarse los pies. En ese momento, tres chorros de luz roja, impactaron en la cabeza del trol, desmayándolo en el acto. Areagon cortó el fuego del pequeño dragón y lo hizo aterrizar.

Detrás de ellos estaban McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore con las varitas levantadas, mientras que Brom llevaba un arco y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda, y una espada bastarda en su cadera izquierda.  
-Pero, pero… -repetía McGonagall, entre asombro y enfado- ¿¡qué hacéis vosotros aquí!?  
-La verdad, nosotros… -dijeron los tres amigos, pero Hermione se les adelantó.  
-Ha sido culpa mía, profesora McGonagall -dijo titubeando, pero pasó a un tono más seguro- fui en busca del trol, he leído mucho sobre los trol y pensé que podría con él… pero me equivoqué, si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo, yo ahora estaría muerta.  
-Hermione Granger -dijo McGonagall con un visible enfado- ¡has sido una estúpida! Pensé que tendrías mejor sentido común que el resto de tus compañeros, es por ello que le descontaré veinte puntos a Gryffindor por su grave falta de juicio…  
Snape estaba inspeccionando el suelo y los pies del trol.  
-¿Qué hechizo utilizaron? -preguntó con su frialdad habitual.  
Todos le miraron.  
-Draconifors, profesor-dijo Areagon, señalando al pequeño dragón que antes había sido una estatua del baño.  
-No me tome por estúpido, señor Telcontar -dijo Snape furioso.  
El pequeño dragón miró hacia los restos de un retrete roto, y exhaló fuego sobre él, cuando Brom le puso una mano sobre el hombro, hizo que el dragón dejara de escupir fuego; McGonagall se acercó al pequeño dragón y lo examinó.  
-Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señorita Granger -dijo Dumbledore- ¿pueden dejarnos solos?, y… diez puntos a Potter y Weasley por ayudar a una compañera en apuros… marchense…  
Los tres agacharon la cabeza y salieron del baño.

-Es el mejor uso del hechizo "draconifors" que he visto nunca -dijo asombrada- pero este hechizo es de segundo año, ¿dónde lo aprendió?  
-Un consejero de su padre es mago -dijo Brom- estuvo una temporada trabajando con el Ministerio de Magia del Reino de España, imagino que fue él quién te lo enseñó.  
Areagon asintió.  
-Sí, le dije que me gustaban los dragones -mintió Areagon- y me dijo que había un hechizo que podía transformar objetos en pequeños dragones, así que me lo enseñó.  
-¿Alguna vez consiguió que escupieran fuego? -preguntó Snape.  
-No, nunca, es la primera vez -volvió a mentir Areagon.  
-¿Quién se lo enseñó? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
Brom asintió.  
-Khug Polux Morna -dijo Areagon.  
Los tres profesores negaron con la cabeza, a ninguno les sonaba ese nombre.  
-Está bien, señor Telcontar -dijo Dumbledore- puede irse.  
-Antes de que se marche… -dijo McGonagall- sesenta puntos para Gryffindor -dijo orgullosa.

Justo al salir, se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, se sonrieron mutuamente y se marcharon juntos.

Hay cosas que unen más que llevar el mismo emblema, y derrotar a un trol de tres metros, era una de ellas.


	9. Libro 1 - Quidditch y Nicolás Flamel

**Quidditch y… ¿quién es Nicolás Flamel?**

El hecho de que Hermione se convirtiera en su amiga, trajo grandes ventajas. Ella y Areagon tenían "conversaciones de empollones", como les dijo una vez Ron entre risas; además de que donde Hermione flaqueaba, Areagon sobresalía, y viceversa; ese hecho también resultó muy beneficioso para el cuarteto, en especial para Harry, ya que el primer partido, sería Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, y Oliver Wood había decidido aumentar los entrenamientos a tres por semana, y necesitaba ayuda para poder entregar los deberes a tiempo.  
La llegada del mes de noviembre, trajo consigo el frío invernal y las primeras nieves, un día, al llegar al aula de Transformaciones, la primera clase de aquella fría mañana, se encontraron las chimeneas apagadas y a la profesora McGonagall envuelta en una manta, pero no estaba sola, junto a ella estaban Brom, Dumbledore, Snape y una mujer, a la que Harry, Areagon y Hermione no conocían.  
-Buenos días alumnos -dijo Dumbledore, con un tono menos jovial de lo habitual- pasad, tomad asiento.  
Cuando todos los alumnos de primero, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, se sentaron en sus pupitres; Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
-Ha llegado a nuestros oídos que hay quejas sobre las clases del profesor Holcombsson -tuvo que levantar la mano para apaciguar los murmullos de desaprobación de los Gryffindor- por ese motivo el Consejo Escolar y el Ministerio de Magia han acordado enviar a la señora Mafalda Hopkirk, de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia -todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
-Buenos días -les saludó a todos mientras se adelantaba- como les ha dicho el profesor Dumbledore, han llegado quejas al Consejo Escolar y al Ministerio de Magia sobre las clases del profesor Holcombsson -se interrumpió momentáneamente- estoy aquí porque tras leer la propuesta lectiva de dicha asignatura, esta ha despertado el interés de mi oficina, es por este motivo, que durante un tiempo indeterminado permaneceré en el castillo para evaluar la importancia de esta asignatura.  
Dumbledore le hizo una señal a McGonagall y esta abrió todas las ventanas para que se colara el frío invernal en el aula, cuando volvió a sentarse en su silla, fue Brom quién habló.  
-Señoritas Granger y Parkinson, señores Malfoy y Potter; estamos todos perdidos en la montaña y se hace de noche, y son los únicos que pueden hacer fuego -se interrumpió- en esta aula hay siete chimeneas, Granger y Potter encenderán las tres del lado derecho, mientras que Parkinson y Malfoy encenderán las tres del lado izquierdo. Entreguen sus varitas a los jefes de sus casas.  
Mientras Draco, Harry, Hermione y Pansy entregaban sus varitas a McGongall y a Snape, una mano tímida se levantó.  
-Sí, señorita Greengrass -preguntó Snape.  
-Profesor Holcombsson, ha dicho usted que aquí hay siete chimeneas… ¿quién va a encender la que se encuentra detrás de ustedes?  
Brom miró a los alumnos y tuvo una idea.  
-Usted -dijo mientras le hacía una señal para que se levantara.  
-Voy a hacer esto más interesante -dijo Mafalda Hopkirk, y moviendo su varita, elevó un muro mágico entre alumnos de ambas casas- el muro que acabo de elevar, sólo dejará pasar el frío, pero impide el paso del calor y a los alumnos de un lado al otro, tienen estas dos horas de clase para conseguir hacer el fuego, o sus compañeros sufrirán hipotermia.  
-Podéis empezar -ordenó Brom.

Los cinco alumnos empezaron a intentar hacer fuego con sus pedernales, mientras el frío invadía el aula y sus cuerpos, a cada minuto que pasaba, más frío hacía. Harry y Hermione habían conseguido hacer un pequeño fuego en una de las chimeneas, pero los tres Slytherin lo estaban pasando realmente mal, en especial Daphne, que tenía que encender la chimenea de los profesores, y que por la presión, estaba tan nerviosa que ya se había quemado los dedos y un mechón de pelo.  
-Empieza a hacer frío, señorita Greengrass... -la apremió Snape.  
-Profesor Snape -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Areagon- ¿me permite?  
Brom le hizo una señal y no esperó a que Snape le contestara, dejó su varita en la mesa de McGongall y se arremangó el jersey para sacar su cuchillo botero, sin decir nada, cogió un palo de la chimenea y empezó a afilarlo, dejando los restos de madera en un montículo.  
-¿Qué haces, Telcontar? -preguntó Snape.  
-Ayudar -contestó Areagon sin mirarlo.  
Cogió el montoncito y lo metió debajo de un tronco, le quitó los pedernales a Daphne, y al tercer intento, prendió una llama, que a base de soplidos suaves y constantes, empezó a crecer.  
-Bien hecho, Areagon -le dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento, Harry y Hermione ya habían conseguido un buen fuego en la primera chimenea, uno pequeño en la segunda y estaban con la tercera; mientras que Draco y Pansy tenían serios problemas para mantener el primer fuego encendido.  
-Esta es tarea para sirvientes -protestó Draco.  
La señora Hopkirk se acercó a él.  
-Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? -le preguntó.  
-Sí, señora -le dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-¿Qué opinaría su padre si usted se perdiera por el medio del monte, y por lanzar el hechizo incendio para no tener frío, fuera visto por unos muggles, y por tanto, expulsado de Hogwarts y de la comunidad mágica? -hizo tanto énfasis en la palabra "expulsado", que Draco tuvo un escalofrío- prosiga, señor Malfoy, su supervivencia y la de sus compañeros dependen de usted…

Ya había transcurrido una hora y media, y las tres chimeneas de Gryffindor funcionaban a buen ritmo, mientras que en el lado de Slytherin, sólo funcionaba una y todos se agolpaban para no pasar frío, algo que estaba generando muchas protestas y algunas peleas, ya que los que más alejados estaban del fuego, empezaban a tener los labios azules.  
Incapaz de quedarse quieto, Areagon empezó a rebuscar un tronco que le sirviera, hasta que lo encontró.  
-Greengrass, ¿puedes buscar un pergamino usado de la papelera?  
Daphne lo miró con desdén, y protestó.  
-No tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes.  
Areagon se encogió de hombros, y con la punta de su cuchillo empezó a vaciar un extremo del tronco, haciendo una especie de cuenco en la madera.  
-¿Es por mi estatus de sangre? ¿o porqué soy un Gryffindor? -preguntó con frialdad, mientras iba él mismo a buscar el pergamino, llenó el cuenco con el serrín que había hecho con el cuchillo y lo envolvió con el pergamino, y lo cubrió con el aceite de una de las lámparas, la acercó al fuego y cuando prendió, se la cedió a Snape.  
-No creo que sus alumnos deban ir a la siguiente clase con frio, profesor…  
En cuanto Snape tomó la antorcha, Areagon guardó su cuchillo en la funda, recogió su varita y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
-Hueles a humo -susurró- luego dúchate con vinagre.  
La situación había provocado un silencio sepulcral en el aula, y más cuando los profesores y la señora Hopkirk empezaron a hablar entre ellos seriamente.  
-Las clases de hoy se suspenden por reunión extraordinaria del claustro y el Ministerio de Magia -dijo Dumbledore- regresen a sus Salas Comunes o paseen por los jardines si siguen teniendo ganas de pasar frío.  
Se formó un tumulto y todos recogieron sus cosas para salir del aula, al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Oliver se llevó a Harry para un entrenamiento extra antes del partido y Hermione cogió a Ron para repasar los deberes.  
-¿Tú que harás? -preguntó Ron a Areagon, era evidente que no le apetecía quedarse con Hermione estudiando.  
-Yo tengo que esperar a que Brom termine la reunión para que me corrija unos deberes de la otra escuela -contestó Areagon.  
-Vale, nos vemos luego -dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

Areagon salió a los jardines y fue hacia la caseta de Brom, pero no se quedó allí, sino que se adentró por un camino que atravesaba parte del Bosque Prohibido y llegó rápidamente a un barranco.  
-Vlad, ¿te apetece volar?  
No se hizo esperar, en cuestión de minutos, un dragón negro y alas rojas, aterrizó delante de él y se agachó para que pudiera subirse a su espalda, y juntos, dragón y jinete emprendieron el vuelo; el resto no tardó en unirse a ellos, excepto Horus, que se había quedado vigilando a Brom. Todos volaban cerca del suelo, y rápido, mientras Hrom levantó una neblina para que nadie los viera volar. Pronto llegó la hora de la comida y aterrizaron para que Areagon pudiera comer algo, así que se sentó, hizo un pequeño fuego y sacó un paquete de carne seca, mientras se apoyaba en un costado de Vulcan, hasta que un rugido sobre ellos les alertó, eran Sapphira y Brom, que dieron una pequeña vuelta antes de aterrizar cerca de donde estaban.  
- _Mae govannen!_ -dijo Areagon, mientras se levantaba y le hacía una reverencia.  
-No estamos en Endor -dijo Brom, sonriendo- supuse que estarías aquí.  
-¿Cómo ha ido?  
-Luego lo verás -dijo Brom- te he traído comida, no puedes comer solo carne seca cuando sales a volar -mientras tanto, sacó de una mochila un par de platos calientes.  
Juntos empezaron a comer y después, empezaron a caminar para bajar la comida.  
-¿Dónde está Jock? -preguntó Brom, que no había visto al dragón camaleónico de su pupilo.  
-En la túnica de Harry -respondió Areagon.  
Brom lo miró extrañado y Areagon se encogió de hombros.  
-Saqué la idea del libro sobre "espionaje moderno" que me regaló el capitán Morna el año pasado.  
-Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con él -dijo Brom entre risas, luego pensó- ¿cuántos cuchillos llevas encima?  
-Uno -mintió Areagon.  
-Es decir, dos -dijo Brom entre risas, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Areagon, añadió- eres el hijo de Arya, y te recuerdo que yo formé a tu madre, ¿y que dice ella siempre?  
-¿Que no vuele tanto y escuche más en clase? -preguntó Areagon.  
Brom dió una risotada.  
-¿Eso te dice? -dijo entre risas- si no recuerdo mal, a ella no había quién la bajara del dragón cuando no quería estar en tierra, recuerdo que una vez tuvimos que perseguirla desde Minas Tirith hasta las afueras de La Comarca… supongo que por ello era tan buena luchando desde el aire.  
Areagon rió y pensó "el cabreo de Mithrandir tuvo que ser épico".  
-Pero no -dijo Brom- una de sus frases favoritas es "lleva siempre las cosas por duplicado".  
Areagon sonrió, nunca había visto luchar a su madre, pero sabía que era digna de ver.

Ambos jinetes estuvieron volando y practicando un rato más, hasta que vieron como el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas.  
-Se hace tarde -advirtió Brom, será mejor que volvamos al castillo.  
Vlad y Sapphira llevaron a sus jinetes al borde del barranco para que pudieran volver al castillo sin levantar sospechas. Al llegar al vestíbulo, volvieron a sentir el calor y el aroma de los manjares que cenarían esa noche, así que Areagon fue a lavarse y a cambiarse para la cena.  
Al llegar a las duchas vio que no estaba solo, también estaban algunos del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.  
-¡Hola chicos! -preguntó- ¿qué tal el entreno?  
-¡Hola Areagon! -exclamó Harry- bien, pero eso de entrenamiento "light"... creo que Oliver no conoce esa palabra.  
Todos rieron ante el comentario y siguieron duchándose y vistiéndose, cada uno a su ritmo. Cuando Areagon volvió a su cama, vio a Jock durmiendo debajo de su almohada.  
-¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó mentalmente.  
-No pienso volver a subirme a una escoba -dijo bostezando- espero que llegue el día en el que Harry Potter tenga que volar sobre mis hombros... se la devolveré.  
Areagon sonrió.  
-¿Vienes a cenar? -preguntó- ¿o vas a quedarte en la cama?  
-Seguiré durmiendo, joven jinete, así tendré algo de paz antes de que Neville me despierte con sus ronquidos.  
Areagon sonrió y bajó las escaleras para reunirse con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-¿Qué tal los deberes? -preguntó Ron a Areagon.  
-Bien -dijo Areagon- ¿los vuestros?  
-Bien -dijo Ron- de no ser por Hermione…  
Bajaron al Gran Comedor y ocuparon sus asientos habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron sentados en sus mesas, Dumbledore se levantó y levantó una mano para acallar a los alumnos.  
-Buenas noches a todos -dijo el director, que había recobrado su tono jovial actual- algunos lo sabréis ya, pero durante una temporada la señora Mafalda Hopkirk, de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, estará conviviendo con nosotros en el castillo, bueno… dejaré que ella os lo explique.  
-Buenas noches -dijo Mafalda Hopkirk levantándose de la mesa de profesores- estoy aquí a petición del Ministerio de Magia y del Consejo Escolar, debido a unas quejas recibidas en ambos organismos sobre las clases que da Brom Holcombsson en este castillo -hizo una breve pausa mirando a la mesa de Slytherin- tras hacer hoy una prueba con los alumnos de primero, he podido comprobar la necesidad de esta asignatura, es por tanto que el Ministerio y el Consejo suprimirán las quejas recibidas hasta ahora y no admitirán más hasta que yo presente mi informe final.  
-¿¡Y eso qué quiere decir!? -preguntó un alumno mayor de Slytherin.  
-Quiere decir que permaneceré en el castillo y evaluaré las clases durante un tiempo indeterminado -dijo Hopkirk- con el objetivo de convertirla en asignatura obligatoria.  
El silencio de sorpresa llenó rápidamente el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore, aprovechando el silencio se levantó.  
-Que empiece el banquete -dijo abriendo los brazos, y apareció la comida para que pudieran cenar.  
Todos cenaron bien, y cuando terminaron, no tardaron en irse a dormir.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, excepto para Harry, que la proximidad del primer partido de la temporada, empezaba a ponerlo nervioso; aunque ese sentimiento de nerviosismo se extendió como una plaga durante el viernes, y muchos profesores como Brom, optaron por dejarles sus horas libres, ya que los alumnos montaban tanto barullo, que incluso a McGonagall y a Snape les costaba controlarlos. A la semana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y Areagon bajó con él al Gran Comedor, a los que no tardaron en unirse Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville.  
-Tómate un par de salchichas, Harry -dijo Dean- hoy vas a necesitar fuerzas.  
-No tengo hambre -dijo Harry.  
-Tómate una tostada al menos -pidió Hermione.  
-Buena suerte hoy, Potter -dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos, era Snape- tras derrotar a un troll de tres metros un partido de Quidditch le resultará insignificante… aunque sea contra Slytherin -y se alejó cojeando.  
-Eso explica la sangre… -dijo Harry en voz baja.  
-¿Sangre? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Escuchad… cuando pasó lo del troll en Halloween y fuimos a buscarte -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una mirada de disculpa- puede ver como Snape tenía una parte del pantalón desgarrada y una herida bastante profunda.  
-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Al principio pensé que no era nada importante -respondió-, pero… creo que fue Snape quien dejó suelto al troll para pasar por delante del cerbero.  
-¿Y para qué iba a querer acercarse a ese perro? -dijo Ron- nadie que esté en su sano juicio se acercaría…  
-Puede que esté guardando algo muy valioso -dijo Areagon- o muy peligroso…  
Iban a seguir hablando, pero Seamus plantó un plato lleno de salchichas con salsa de tomate delante de Harry y le obligó a desayunar, haciendo que muchos rieran.

Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar, lo acompañaron hasta los vestuarios de Gryffindor y luego fueron a buscar un sitio en las gradas para poder ver el partido.  
Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.  
La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.  
-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos -dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.  
Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter, presidente.» Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.  
-Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.  
Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.  
La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata.  
Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.  
-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor… Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa…  
-¡JORDAN!  
-Lo siento, profesora.  
El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.  
-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva… Otra vez Johnson y… No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va… Flint vuela como un águila… está a punto de… no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle… Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor, buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y… ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca… La quaffle en poder de Slytherin… Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos… bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí… vamos, ahora Angelina… el guardián Bletchley se lanza… no llega… ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.  
-Venga, dejadme sitio.  
-¡Hagrid!  
Areagon se apartó, y Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.  
-Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña -dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello-. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?  
-No -dijo Ron-. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.  
-Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo -dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.  
Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.  
-Manténte apartado hasta que veas la snitch -le había dicho Wood-. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.  
Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a traparla.  
-¿Está todo bien, Harry? -tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.  
-Slytherin toma posesión -decía Lee Jordan-. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera… esperen un momento… ¿No es la snitch?  
Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.  
Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch… Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.  
Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y… ¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas… Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.  
-¡Falta! -gritaron los Gryffindors. La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor, en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.  
Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.  
-¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!  
-Esto no es el fútbol, Dean -le recordó Ron-. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch… ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?  
Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.  
-Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.  
A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.  
-Entonces… después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa…  
-¡Jordan! -lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.  
-Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta…  
-¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso…!  
-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor, la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.  
Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió.  
Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.  
Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.

Lee seguía comentando el partido.  
-Slytherin en posesión… Flint con la quaffle… la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell… una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no…  
Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry. Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.  
-No sé qué está haciendo Harry -murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares-. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba… pero no puede ser…  
De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.  
-¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso?- susurró Seamus.  
-No puede ser -dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa-. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa… Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.  
Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.  
-¿Qué haces?- gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.  
-Lo sabía -resopló Hermione-. Snape… Mira.  
Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.  
-Está haciendo algo… Mal de ojo a la escoba -dijo Hermione.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer?  
-Déjamelo a mí.

Antes de que Ron o Areagon pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Pero recordó las palabras de Jock " _no me preguntes por qué, pero creo que Quirrell oculta algo, estate alerta_ ", cogió los prismáticos de las manos de Ron y buscó no en las gradas, sino entre las sombras, y los vio, entre las sombras, unos ojos rojos de serpiente mirando a Harry, y un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espalda.  
- _Traako!_ (¡Mierda!) -exclamó Areagon, buscó a Brom con la mirada y lo vio en una grada cercana, pero... ¿cómo avisarle?  
-¡Areagon! -exclamó Vlad en su cabeza- yo hablo con Sapphira, ella dice que Haldir te dejó dos amuletos en el zurrón que llevas siempre en el cinturón.  
Areagon rebuscó en el zurrón y los encontró, aprovechando que el resto estaba distraído, murmuró:  
- _Lórinand_ -y ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al ver un arco y un carcaj con flechas en sus manos, buscó a Brom y vió que estaba de pie, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Brom asintió para que disparara.  
Areagon sacó una flecha del carcaj, la puso en el arco y empezó a tensarlo. Volvió a mirar a Dean, Hagrid, Ron y Seamus y comprobó que seguían mirando a Snape mientras su capa ardía, respiró para relajar sus músculos y apuntó donde estaban los ojos rojos, cuando terminó de tensar el arco, murmuró:  
- _Ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha_ (No mostréis piedad, pues ninguna recibiréis) -y la flecha salió de su arco, directa a su objetivo, no se quedó a mirar, sino que corrió escaleras abajo, donde se encontró con Brom, que también portaba un arco y un carcaj, sin hablar, juntos avanzaron por el pasillo con los arcos tensados.  
Después de registrar la estancia, pudieron ver por una ventana cómo una sombra se alejaba de ellos volando, en dirección contraria al castillo.  
- _Essë úsiéra_ …(Ha escapado) -maldijo Brom, mientras golpeaba una viga con el puño.  
Areagon seguía buscando por la estancia alguna pista, hasta que encontró algo que le hizo sonreír.  
- _Heru…_ (Maestro…) -dijo Areagon, mientras sostenía algo en su mano y sonreía.  
-(¡Le has dado!) -exclamó Brom sorprendido, mientras observaba la flecha cubierta de sangre.

Entonces una enorme ovación resonó por el estadio y pudieron escuchar la voz de Lee Jordan gritar:  
-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!  
Areagon no pudo contenerse y exclamó "¡GENIAL!" mientras levantaba el puño.  
-Dame tu arco y tu carcaj, ve a celebrarlo con tus amigos -le dijo Brom- te lo has ganado.  
Mientras Areagon se alejaba feliz para celebrarlo con Harry y los demás, Brom redujo los arcos para que nadie los apreciara y salió con la flecha oculta en dirección a su casa.  
-Así pues… Tom Riddle sigue vivo -dijo Brom para sí mismo- esto no les va a gustar.

Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta.  
Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Areagon, Ron y Hermione.  
-Era Snape -explicó Ron-. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.  
-Yo ya he dicho que no creo que fuera Snape, había alguien más oculto mirando a Harry -dijo Areagon, que decidió evitar nombrar otra vez los ojos rojos- pero seguís sin creerme… aunque he de decir que la actitud de Snape no es de fiar...  
-Tonterías -dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido-. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Areagon se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.  
-Descubrimos algo sobre él -dijo a Hagrid-. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.  
Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.  
-¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? -dijo.  
-¿Fluffy?  
-Ajá… Es mío… Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado… y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar…  
-¿Sí? -dijo Harry con nerviosismo.  
-Bueno, no me preguntéis más -dijo con rudeza Hagrid-. Es un secreto.  
-Pero Snape trató de robarlo.  
-Tonterías -repitió Hagrid-. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.  
-Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? -gritó Hermione.  
Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.  
-Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!  
-Os digo que estáis equivocados -dijo ofuscado Hagrid-. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera… ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los cuatro, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel…  
-¡Ah! -dijo Harry-. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de una posada de mala muerte, alguien se curaba una herida de flecha utilizando magia.  
-¡Maldito seais tú y tu suerte Harry Potter! -dijo una voz fría- ¡acabaré contigo antes de terminar el año! Y esta vez, una flecha perdida no te salvará.


	10. Libro 1 - Navidades en Hogwarts

**Navidades en Hogwarts**

La revelación accidental de Hagrid sobre que Fluffy, la cerbero del tercer piso, tenía que ver con un tal Nicolás Flamel, llevó al cuarteto de cabeza a la biblioteca, arrastrados por Hermione. Pasaron los días y de noviembre, pasaron a diciembre, y el castillo pronto quedó cubierto por un blanco manto de nieve. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.  
Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.  
-Me da mucha lástima -dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones- tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.  
Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy, celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.  
Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charlie. Hermione sí que volvería a casa por Navidad, y Areagon había decidido quedarse en el castillo, aunque permanecería durante horas en la caseta de Brom para "ponerse al día" de sus otras asignaturas.

Un día, después de la última clase de pociones, fueron al Gran Comedor con Hagrid para ver la decoración navideña.  
-¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones?- preguntó Hagrid.  
-Sólo uno -respondió Hermione- y eso me recuerda… Areagon, Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.  
-Sí, claro, tienes razón -dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.  
-¿La biblioteca? -preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta- ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?  
-Oh, no es un trabajo -explicó alegremente Harry- desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.  
-¿¡Qué!? -Hagrid parecía impresionado-. Escuchadme… Ya os lo dije… No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.  
-Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo -dijo Areagon fingiendo inocencia.  
-Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo -añadió Harry- ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada… Si nos das una pista… Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.  
-No voy a deciros nada -dijo Hagrid con firmeza.  
-Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros -dijo Ron.  
Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.  
Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar, sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en " _Grandes magos del siglo XX_ ", ni en " _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo_ "; tampoco figuraba en " _Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna_ " ni en " _Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_ ". Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas…

Al día siguiente, el castillo amaneció mucho más vacío que de costumbre, y los únicos alumnos de Gryffindor que permanecían en el castillo eran Areagon, Harry y los hermanos Weasley; aunque en un inicio iban a irse a "La Madriguera", su hogar, pero como sus padres y su hermana pequeña iban a ir a ver a su hermano Charlie a Rumanía, habían decidido permanecer en el castillo.  
Harry, Ron y Areagon pasaban los días frente a la chimenea, planificando cómo hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy; buscando información sobre Nicolás Flamel; o visitando a Brom y a Hagrid.

El día de Navidad, Areagon se despertó temprano, y decidió abrir algunos de sus regalos en silencio antes de que se despertaran Harry y Ron; así que se sentó en su cama y empezó a abrir los que conocía su procedencia.  
El primer regalo que abrió y que consistía en un broche de plata que tenía grabado su escudo de armas personal, era del rey Hrotgar I, el Rey Enano de Erebor; Hrotgar tenía tres hijos, Thorin, Fili y Kili, nombrados así por los descendientes de Durin que fallecieron durante la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, Thorin era dos años mayor que Areagon, aunque siempre se habían llevado bien y solían pasar tiempo juntos cuando sus familias se visitaban; en cuanto a Fili y Kili, eran gemelos y tenían la misma edad que Areagon, cuando este último entró en Hogwarts, los gemelos Weasley le recordaron a esos dos hermanos inseparables y bromistas, de hecho, cuando coincidían Areagon, Fili y Kili, Haldir y el capitán Morna los vigilaban muy de cerca para que no hicieran trastadas, como "amenizar" una aburrida boda de un miembro de la corte con una carrera a baja altitud, y que provocó varias cabezas despeinadas y que algún que otro decorado se chamuscara o saliera volando… además, se da la casualidad de que los wyverns volcánicos de Fili y Kili, Karaad y Embrumm, son hermanos biológicos de Vulcan.  
El siguiente regalo que abrió, era de Haldir, que consistía en una colección de frascos con distintos líquidos para tratar heridas.  
Tauriel, su mejor amiga, Princesa Heredera del Bosque Verde (durante siglos llamado "Bosque Negro") le regaló un protector de brazo con grabados élficos, para llevar el antebrazo protegido cuando tirara con el arco.  
El capitán Morna le había regalado un libro llamado " _La Orden del Dragón: Amazonas, Jinetes y monturas que marcaron la diferencia_ ", por curiosidad, leyó el reverso del libro:  
" _Recopilatorio de las hazañas de amazonas, jinetes y monturas de la Orden del Dragón que ayudaron a marcar la diferencia en combate y en rescates, desde su creación en la Quinta Edad, hasta nuestros días…_ " Sus padres le habían regalado un libro titulado " _Dragones y wyverns: La muerte desde el aire_ ", un libro que realizaba un estudio morfológico y táctico de cada especie conocida de dragón y guiverno, con sus ventajas y desventajas, y cómo sacar el máximo rendimiento; aunque su mayor sorpresa fue que estaba escrito por sus padres, Gandalf, el capitán Morna, Brom, Haldir, su tío y algunas personas que no conocía.

Mientras esperaba a que Harry y Ron se despertaran, Areagon empezó a leer " _Dragones y wyverns: La muerte desde el aire_ ", descubrió que estaban registradas todas las especies y subespecies de dragones y guivernos, desde los más conocidos en Europa, como el galés verde común o el ironbelly ucraniano; los autóctonos de Endor, o especies muy poco conocidas como el dragón aragonés, el guiverno mallorquín, el dragón andino o el guiverno mexicano.  
Cuando Harry y Ron finalmente se despertaron, abrieron sus regalos; Harry no esperaba tener ninguno, pero se sorprendió al recibir varios.  
-¡Oh, no! ¡Yo sé que es eso! -dijo Ron señalando un paquete deforme que Harry tenía en la mano- mi madre… le dije que pensabas que nadie te regalaría nada, así que te ha hecho un jersey Weasley…  
Harry abrió el paquete y descubrió un jersey tejido a mano de color verde esmeralda con una gran H bordada en el pecho, junto una caja de chocolate casero; luego cogió el de Hermione y resultó ser una caja de ranas de chocolate (al parecer, les había regalado lo mismo a los tres), después vio uno más pequeño que contenía una cajita de madera y la abrió, dentro había una carta escrita con una letra muy pulcra.  
" _Estimado Harry James Potter.  
Nuestro hijo Areagon tenía miedo de que no tuviera un regalo por Navidad, es por ello que hemos decidido enviarle un pequeño presente que perteneció a un amigo nuestro, aunque esperamos que no deba usarlo nunca. Este broche brillará de color azul intenso si algún ser oscuro anda cerca e intenta hacerle daño, y hará que un aliado nuestro le ayude._

 _Y recuerde: I hui ná-lóna epë ambarónë._

 _Aragorn y Arya Telcontar_ "  
Cubierto por una bolsa de tela aterciopelada, en el interior había un broche de plata, el broche tenía grabados un dragón y un wyvern enfrentados, con una espada en vertical con la hoja apuntando al suelo y con una inscripción que Harry no logró traducir, después de pedirle a Areagon que la tradujera, y que este le respondiera:  
-Averígualo tú mismo -mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
Harry dejó la cajita cerca de él y cogió el último paquete, que era muy ligero y lo desenvolvió.  
Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.  
-Había oído hablar de esto -dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione- si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.  
-¿Qué es? -preguntaron Areagon y Harry a la vez  
Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.  
-Es una capa invisible -dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial- estoy seguro… pruébatela.  
Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.  
-¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!  
Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.  
-¡Hay una nota! -exclamó Areagon señalándola- ¡ha caído una nota!  
Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:

" _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto._

 _Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti_ "

No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa. Y la mente de Areagon trataba de atar cabos.  
-Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una -dijo- lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?  
-Nada -dijo Harry, que se sentía muy extraño, ¿quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?  
Fred y George irrumpieron en la habitación, y obligaron a Harry y a Ron a ponerse sus jerseys antes de dejar a Areagon desternillándose de risa mientras iban a buscar a Percy; cuando se marcharon, Areagon empezó a vestirse, cuando Brom entró.  
- _Nar lye erinqua?_ (¿Estás solo?) -le preguntó Brom.  
Areagon asintió.  
-Necesito que vengas a mi cabaña, tenemos que repasar lo del último partido de Quidditch -le dijo Brom seriamente- te esperaré allí -salió de la puerta y desapareció por el hueco del retrato.

Areagon terminó de vestirse y se cubrió con una capa, mientras Jock caminaba a su lado, en los terrenos del colegio había varios centímetros de nieve, así que se cubrió con la capa y empezó a dar largas zancadas hasta que llegó a la puerta.  
-Pasa -escuchó decir a Brom.  
Areagon entró y al cerrar la puerta, se quitó la capa y la dejó en una silla vacía, cuando se percató de que no estaban solos, exclamó:  
-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!?  
-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tus padres después de hacer un largo viaje sobre el Atlántico para venir a verte? -preguntó Aragorn- Feliz Navidad, hijo -añadió mientras los tres se fundían en un abrazo.  
Mientras estaban abrazados, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
-¡Oh! Disculpen la interrupción de esta reunión familiar -dijo Dumbledore entre risas- lástima que esta reunión no sea para tratar temas agradables...  
Todos se sentaron y Dumbledore desplegó una vasija con un líquido plateado, mientras, Brom fue a un cajón de su mesa y sacó un paquete alargado, todos se sentaron.  
-Areagon -le llamó su padre- antes de empezar, debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie lo que escucharás en esta reunión…  
-Ni siquiera a Harry, Ron o Hermione -dijo su madre muy seriamente.  
-Lo juro -dijo Areagon, llevándose una mano justo en el corazón.  
-Siéntate -dijo Brom.  
Dumbledore pidió a Areagon que le relatara todo lo ocurrido, mientras lo hacía, tomaba notas en un pergamino, cuando Areagon relató lo de los ojos rojos y Brom relató que vieron una figura negra que se alejaba en dirección contraria al castillo, Dumbledore les detuvo, su cara parecía algo sombría y le hizo parecer más mayor de lo que era.  
-¿Ojos rojos y vestido de negro? -preguntó Dumbledore, parecía cansado.  
-Creo que era el profesor Quirrell, señor.  
Dumbledore se giró para mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.  
-No era Quirrell… esperaba que hubiera desaparecido -dijo suspirando- esperaba que tardara más tiempo en reaparecer...  
-¿Quién? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Lord Voldemort.  
-Espere… -dijo Aragorn- ¿ese lunático ha vuelto a pisar este castillo?  
Dumbledore y Brom asintieron.  
-Eso parece -dijo Brom- aunque… no esperaba que Areagon estuviera en el partido y que tuviera tanta puntería con el arco -añadió orgulloso de su pupilo.  
Aragorn, Arya y Dumbledore lo miraron, fijando sus ojos en los de Areagon.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Bueno... -dijo Brom con una sonrisa maliciosa, enseñando un paquete alargado- digamos que Areagon aquí presente, lo hirió…  
-¿¡Cómo que hirió!? -exclamó Arya.  
Brom sacó una flecha ensangrentada del paquete alargado, y la dejó sobre la mesa.  
-No sé por qué te exaltas -dijo Brom sonriente- Areagon ha salido a ti, Arya, tiene la misma habilidad para el combate aéreo y el tiro con arco, que tú -dijo con risas.  
-Espera… ¿heriste a un mago oscuro con una flecha? -preguntó Aragorn.  
-¿A qué distancia le disparaste? -preguntó Arya.  
-A unos doscientos metros... -dijo Brom- y Voldemort estaba demasiado centrado en Harry como para percatarse de que fue Areagon quién le alcanzó con una flecha.  
Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó.  
-¿¡Doscientos!?  
-Un longbow inglés, no mágico, puede alcanzar objetivos a más de trescientos metros -dijo Brom- los arcos de los Galadrim, como el que utilizó Areagon, pueden casi duplicar esa distancia…  
Dumbledore los miró asombrado.  
-¿Dónde le diste? -preguntó Arya.  
-No lo sé -dijo Areagon- solté la flecha y salí corriendo a encontrarme con Brom, no me dió tiempo a verlo.  
-¿Cómo puede ayudarnos el tener una flecha ensangrentada? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-La especie de Jock tiene uno de los olfatos más precisos que hay -dijo Areagon- si pudiéramos conseguir una muestra de sangre de las personas que tienen permiso para ver los partidos, Jock podría confirmar que es Quir...  
-Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que era Voldemort… -dijo Dumbledore, interrumpiendolo.  
-Es posible -le respondió Brom- pero conozco a Areagon desde que nació, y aunque sea un fastidio tener que admitirlo delante de él, sus corazonadas suelen ser bastante precisas.  
-Hablaré con el ministro de magia para que lo autorice -dijo Dumbledore- pero no prometo nada, en la magia que nosotros conocemos, la sangre suele utilizarse para magia tenebrosa, así que hay que pedirlo con mucha cautela…

Todos quedaron pensativos, hasta que Arya habló.  
-¿Qué plan B tenéis si Voldemort, Quirrell o quién sea, vuelve a intentar tirar a Harry de su escoba?  
-Necesitamos a alguien que pueda atrapar a Harry si se cae de la escoba… -dijo Aragorn.  
-Y que no sea un dragón o un wyvern... -añadió Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué hay de Stormwings? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Hay gente que teme a los grifos… -dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Y Râ? -dijo Arya- usted tiene un fénix, y los roc gigantes tienen cierto "parentesco", además... siempre han sido aliados de hombres, enanos, elfos y magos.  
-Podemos intentarlo… -dijo Brom- ¿qué opina, director?  
-Creo que podríamos hacer una "toma de contacto" con los alumnos y los profesores -dijo Dumbledore- además, Mafalda Hopkirk sigue en el castillo, así que puede representar al ministerio y certificar que no hay peligro… ¿verdad?  
Areagon, Arya, Aragorn y Brom rieron a carcajadas, cuando pudieron recuperarse, le respondieron.  
-Tranquilo, profesor Dumbledore -dijo Aragorn- los roc normalmente comen animales muertos o enfermos, aunque también devoran orcos, trasgos y trolls…  
-Me ha dado usted una idea -dijo mirando a Areagon.

Tras aquella conversación, pasaron algunos días, y Dumbledore reunió a parte del profesorado y a Mafalda Hopkirk, en los terrenos del colegio, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los alumnos que se habían quedado durante las vacaciones.  
-¿Qué hacemos aquÍ, Albus? -dijo McGonagall.  
-Buenas tardes a todos -les dijo a todos- lamento haberles hecho salir de la comodidad del castillo, pero esto es importante.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hagrid.  
-Todos coincidimos en que la entrada del troll y que el ataque a Harry Potter durante el partido de Quidditch demuestra que el castillo es vulnerable, hasta que no sepamos el origen de estos ataques y cómo evitar que se produzcan, he pedido ayuda al profesor Holcombsson y a Areagon Telcontar para que ayuden a interceptar ataques.  
McGonagall frunció el ceño.  
-No dudo del profesor Holcombsson, Albus, pero Areagon es un crío, no podemos utilizarlo para defender el colegio.  
-Por extraño que pueda parecer -dijo Snape- estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, no podemos poner la seguridad de los alumnos en manos de otro alumno.  
-En realidad… no dependerían directamente de Areagon, sino de una "mascota" de Areagon -dijo Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Mafalda Hopkirk.  
Dumbledore señaló a su espalda, y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver un águila que volaba a lo lejos.  
-¿Una simple águila? -preguntó Snape.  
Dumbledore levantó su varita por encima de su cabeza y lanzó una bengala, inmediatamente, el águila hizo un giro muy cerrado y se dirigió hacia ellos, al acercarse, comprobaron que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, y cuando voló justo sobre ellos, pudieron comprobar que era tan grande como para comerse un caballo, después de recorrer unos metros, volvió a ascender.  
-¡Lleva a alguien en su espalda! -exclamó Pomfrey.  
-A Areagon -especificó Dumbledore.  
Todos se volvieron hacia él, asombrados; cuando el águila se alejó tanto que parecía un gorrión, Areagon saltó al vacío, para horror de todos, pero fue atrapado por el águila, que se había lanzado en picado a salvarle, que volvió a ascender para que tras una pirueta, Areagon volviera a subirse a su espalda; dieron una vuelta y aterrizaron frente a ellos.  
-Os presento a Râ -dijo Dumbledore.  
-Es un ave roc... -dijo Hagrid asombrado.  
-¿No son peligrosos? -preguntó McGonagall al ver la cara de felicidad de Hagrid.  
-Son parientes de los thunderbird americanos y de los fénix -dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa- los roc se alimentan de animales muertos o enfermos, y de trolls, así que es un buen método para tenerlos a raya, y como se ha podido ver, si alguien ataca a alguno de nuestros alumnos mientras vuela, pueden rescatarlos en pleno vuelo.  
Areagon descabalgó del roc y les saludó, mientras Brom aterrizó junto a él con un ejemplar de mayor edad que Râ.  
Ambos roc parecían águilas reales gigantes, pero Meneldor, el roc de Brom, al ser de mayor edad que Râ, tenía una especie de cuernos que le salían de la cabeza, dándole aspecto de tener una pequeña corona.  
-Os presentamos a Râ y a Meneldor -dijo Brom- nos ayudarán a tener protegidos a los estudiantes, ¿hay alguna pregunta que nos quieran formular?  
-¿Son peligrosos? -preguntó la profesora Sprout.  
-No para los humanos -dijo Brom- aunque no negaré que protegen con celo a la persona con la que tienen un vínculo, o si alguien intenta hacerles daño; también son muy temperamentales, aunque son mucho más reflexivas que los grifos y los hipogrifos…  
-¿Entienden el habla humana? -preguntó Snape.  
-Totalmente -dijo Areagon.  
-¿O-bede-decen o-órdenes? -preguntó Quirrell.  
-No -negó Brom- no están domesticadas, dejan que su "compañero humano" las pueda montar, y permiten ciertas indicaciones, pero no permiten órdenes de ningún tipo.  
-¿Qué ocurre si un desconocido intenta montarlas? -preguntó McGonagall.  
-En el supuesto de que alguien consiga subirse a ellos, no suelen descabalgar a los humanos -dijo Areagon.  
-Aunque aún teniendo una montura donde poder agarrarse bien mientras se vuela -dijo Brom- no lo recomendamos bajo ningún concepto si ninguno de los dos está presente, no se parece en nada a volar en escoba o en otro tipo de criaturas…  
-¿Votos a favor? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
Todos meditaron unos instantes, y algunos empezaron a levantar las manos…  
-M-me p-pa-parece perfecto -dijo Quirrell mientras levantaba la mano.  
-Espero que por esto no crea que va a recibir un trato especial en mis clases -dijo Snape con frialdad.  
-Ni lo pediré, ni lo esperaré, profesor -dijo Areagon fríamente, mientras Râ y Meneldor erizaban sus plumas, enfadados.  
Y Snape levantó su mano.  
-Muy bien… -dijo Dumbledore- les espero a todos en mi despacho para definir los detalles, Areagon, tú vuelve con tus amigos, la presentación ante los demás alumnos se hará dentro de tres días, cuando ya estén todos aquí.


	11. Libro 1 - El Bosque Prohibido

A petición de una lectora, os dejo la relación de las "Edades del Sol" (modificada para el fic):  
1a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 2.686aC aprox, [590 años] hasta el 2096a.C (antiguo Egipto-antigua Grecia).

-Guerra de la Cólera  
-Hundimiento de Beleriand

2a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 2096a.C, [2000 años] hasta el 96a.C (antigua Grecia-imperio romano)  
-Batalla de la Última Alianza  
-Sauron es derrotado.

3a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 96 a.C, [607 años] hasta el 511 d.C (imperio Romano - Alta Edad Media)  
-Destrucción del Anillo Único  
-Arnor y Gondor vuelven a unirse con Aragorn Elessar como Rey

4a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 511, [170 años] hasta el 681  
-Reinado de Eldarion I, hijo de Aragorn y Arwen  
-Primera alianza de elfos, dúnedains, enanos y dragones.

5a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 681, [319 años] hasta el 1000  
-Se funda la "Heren en Amlug" (la Orden del Dragón en Endor)  
-Morgoth se libera de la cadena Angainor y escapa de la Puerta de la Noche, y provoca la Dagor Dagorath.  
-Morgoth es ejecutado por Túrin Turambar, utilizando la espada Gurthang/Anglachel  
-Alduin "El Destructor" es derrotado por los wyverns Balerion "El Terror Negro" y Paarthunax "El Sabio", y escapa a algún lugar indeterminado del Norte.

6a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 1000, [492 años] hasta el 1492  
-Se crea la Orden del Dragón en Europa (1408) para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras que ayudan al Imperio Otomano, y que pretenden conquistar Europa y "La Atlántida"  
-Cristóbal Colón descubre los continentes de América y Endor.

7a Edad del Sol: Dura desde el 1492, [590 años] hasta el 1998  
-Se forma una alianza entre la Orden del Dragón y el Imperio Español  
-Albus Dumbledore, apoyado por el ministro de magia de España, consigue la ayuda de la Orden del Dragón para proteger a Harry Potter

Os dejo con el capítulo. ¡DISFRUTAD!

 **El Bosque Prohibido**

Los tres días antes de finalizar las vacaciones de Navidad transcurrieron tranquilos, salvo por el goteo de los estudiantes que llegaban desde sus casas, una de las primeras en llegar, fue Hermione, que inmediatamente los arrastró a la biblioteca para seguir buscando a Nicolás Flamel antes de volver a empezar las clases.  
Llevaban varias horas rodeados de libros, cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la biblioteca a buscarlos.  
-Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones -les dijo con una sonrisa amable- el profesor Holcombsson desea verles antes de que se inicien las clases, si son ustedes tan amables…  
Recogieron los libros y salieron detrás de ella, Areagon estaba tranquilo, en cambio, sus otros tres amigos parecían algo asustados, la profesora no los llevó al aula que usaba Brom para dar sus clases, sino que fueron a una zona apartada, allí los esperaban Brom y Dumbledore.  
-Lamento haberles hecho llamar antes de las clases, pero esto es importante -dijo Brom.  
-Al haber sido los afectados en dos incidentes graves -dijo Dumbledore- hemos decidido tomar medidas de seguridad adicionales para garantizar vuestra seguridad, una de esas medidas, son cortesía de Areagon y Brom…  
-Hemos traído dos aves roc para proteger el castillo -dijo Brom- además de vigilarte por si alguien intenta tirarte de la escoba otra vez…  
-¿Qué es un ave roc? -preguntó Harry.  
-Un águila gigante -le respondió Areagon.  
-¿Cómo de grandes? -preguntó Hermione.  
Areagon levantó su varita y lanzó una bengala exclamando " _¡Periculum!_ ", en apenas unos segundos, escucharon un batir de alas, y Râ y Meneldor aterrizaron cerca de ellos, Hermione, de un salto se colocó detrás de Areagon.  
-Hermione… son inofensivos para los humanos -dijo Areagon tratando de contener la risa.  
-No parecen muy inofensivos con esas garras… -le replicó.  
Y tenía parte de razón, pues sus enormes garras de un color negro brillante, eran del tamaño de un shamshir persa y estaban tremendamente afiladas; y su pico podía cortar hasta la piel más dura.  
-Me refiero a que no suelen atacar a los humanos, mira, ven… -y la agarró de la túnica y tiró de ella hasta ponerla frente a Râ, mientras él estiraba la mano y le acariciaba el pico.  
-¿Sabes que me siento estúpido dejando que me acaricies el pico? -le pregunto Râ a Areagon mentalmente.  
-Ya, pero es el único modo de que vean que no eres peligroso, al menos para ellos... -le respondió Areagon.

Como respuesta, Râ movió su pico y cerró sus ojos, haciendo como si le gustara, pasaron los minutos y cuando se relajó el ambiente, empezaron a hablar y a curiosear como si hubiesen estado siempre acompañados por dos águilas gigantes.  
Hermione perdió el miedo a Râ, y distraídamente empezó a acariciarle las plumas del cuello, cuando Harry preguntó:  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vais a rescatarme si Sn… alguien vuelve a maldecir mi escoba?  
Dumbledore convocó la escoba que había utilizado Neville en su primera clase de vuelo, que estaba bastante dañada y tenía un vuelo más inestable que el resto de escobas del colegio, y se la entregó a Areagon, que inmediatamente dio una patada en el suelo y empezó a elevarse sobre los árboles, ascendiendo hasta que finalmente sólo se vio un punto en el cielo, y cuando finalmente lo perdieron de vista, la escoba terminó de romperse y cayó al vacío.  
Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron que caía sin ningún tipo de control, dieron un grito ahogado, y miraron a Brom, a Dumbledore y a McGonagall que se mostraban impasibles; hasta que escucharon unos chillidos detrás de ellos y Râ y Meneldor abrieron sus grandes alas y ascendieron con una velocidad pasmosa, aunque lo que más les sorprendió fue cuando Meneldor atrapó a Areagon con sus garras y detuvo su caída sin hacerle ningún daño, empezaron a descender, y cuando estuvo a unos dos metros del suelo, Meneldor abrió sus garras y dejó caer a un sonriente Areagon, antes de aterrizar cerca de ellos.  
-¿Qué os ha aparecido? -preguntó Brom.  
-Genial -dijeron Ron y Hermione.  
-Me vale -dijo Harry asombrado.  
Escucharon el chillido de Râ y soltó la escoba rota a las manos de Areagon, antes de aterrizar a su lado.  
-Tengo una pregunta… -dijo Ron a nadie en particular.  
-¿Qué pregunta? -preguntó Areagon.  
-¿Se pueden montar?  
-Sólo sus jinetes, no son como simples caballos -dijo Brom severamente.  
-Bien -dijo McGonagall- creo que podemos hacer la presentación oficial, disfruten de los últimos días de vacaciones.

La tarde del domingo ya estaban todos los estudiantes en el castillo y no tardaron en reunirlos en los terrenos para explicarles lo que incluso Mafalda Hopkirk llamaba "medidas de seguridad adicionales", cuando terminaron las explicaciones una chica morena de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson preguntó.  
-Bueno, ¿y de verdad creen que dos simples águilas, por grandes que sean, van a poder contra un troll?  
Mafalda miró a Dumbledore y asintieron mientras alzaban las varitas sobre sus cabezas y ambos lanzaron una bengala.  
Unos chillidos de ave rapaz resonaron en el aire y aparecieron Meneldor yRâ, cuando estuvieron justo sobre ellos se dieron cuenta de lo grandes que eran, y más sorpresa tuvieron al ver que Brom y Areagon iban montados en ellos, dieron unas vueltas sobre los estudiantes y finalmente aterrizaron cerca de Dumbledore y el resto de profesores, todos tuvieron la misma reacción que Hermione cuando vieron sus enormes garras.  
Ambos jinetes desmontaron, Areagon volvió con sus compañeros de Gryffindor mientras Brom hacía lo propio con los profesores; cuando el shock inicial de algunos alumnos de disipó, empezaron las preguntas y el nerviosismo, así que para evitar un pandemonium, Dumbledore amplificó su voz mágicamente tal y como lo hizo en Halloween.  
-¡SILENCIO! -exclamó- permitid que el profesor Holcombsson y Areagon Telcontar os expliquen lo que debéis saber.  
Uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron levantando sus manos, y Brom empezó a resolver dudas apoyado por Areagon y alguna que otra intervención de Dumbledore, McGonagall o Hopkirk.  
-¿Son peligrosos para los alumnos? -preguntó Percy Weasley, haciendo notar su insignia de prefecto.  
-Para un ser humano, es tan inofensiva como cualquiera de vuestras lechuzas -dijo Brom- sin embargo, no son animales dóciles, si son molestados, atacados u ofendidos, responderán con contundencia… los únicos que podemos montarlos, somos Areagon y yo.  
-¿Por qué razón? -preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw.  
-Los ave roc eligen a sus jinetes y permiten que estos les den ciertas indicaciones -dijo Areagon-, pero no son mascotas, si cometéis el error de pensar que son un "caballo con alas" y que os dejarán acariciarlos, podriais pagarlo muy caro.  
-¿Cómo de caro? -preguntó de nuevo.  
-He podido ver registros de que águilas como estas han llegado a derribar dragones y criaturas similares -dijo Mafalda Hopkirk- creo que es lo suficientemente claro…  
-A mí no me da miedo -dijo Draco- sólo es un águila anormalmente grande…  
Râ chilló indignado, pero Areagon puso su mano en su costado y subió a su espalda.  
- _Tsette_ (Vuela) -susurró.  
Râ abrió completamente sus alas y de un solo aleteo despegó, dieron una vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el borde del Bosque Prohibido y localizaron un árbol enfermo, descendieron y todos vieron cómo Râ lo tomaba con sus enormes garras, y a base de tirones, consiguió arrancarlo de raíz; volvieron donde estaban los alumnos y lo soltó justo delante del grupo de Slytherin.

Dumbledore se aproximó y examinó los surcos que habían dejado las garras de Râ en el tronco, eran tan profundos que le cabía la mano entera y parte del antebrazo.  
-Creo… señor Malfoy -dijo Dumbledore- que es algo más que un "águila grande"...

Las semanas transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, aunque tanto a los alumnos como a algunos profesores les costó adaptarse a la nueva rutina, ya que Meneldor y Râ normalmente descansaban en la Torre de Astronomía para tener una mejor visión de los terrenos y los jardines de la escuela; además de que Râ no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ir a visitar a su jinete si lo veía por los jardines, especialmente si había algún miembro de Slytherin cerca que se mereciera un buen susto.  
-Râ, deberías dejar de asustar a los de Slytherin -dijo Brom, aprovechando que estaban Jock y ellos cuatro solos en la Torre.  
-Pero es muy divertido -dijo Areagon mientras reía y recordaba la última "gamberrada" de Râ. Al parecer, Daphne Greengrass estaba cerca de ellos durante el descanso de la mañana, y a Râ no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer un picado desde la Torre de Astronomía, hasta aterrizar chillando cerca de ellos, pero la velocidad del picado fue tal, que del viento que levantó tiró a la joven al suelo, que se levantó hecha una fiera y fue directa a hablar con Snape y la profesora McGonagall.  
-Divertido para vosotros, yo he estado dos horas hablando con Snape y con McGonagall, así que controlaros… puedes retirarte.  
-Sí, maestro -dijo Areagon y bajó por las escaleras para volver a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cuando en un pasillo, escuchó una discusión, una carrera y algunos golpes.  
Harry y Ron estaban peleándose con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle.  
-Jock, ve a buscar a Brom inmediatamente -ordenó Areagon mentalmente mientras se soltaba la túnica y corría contra Crabbe, al que empujó contra una pared para quitárselo de encima a Harry.  
-¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó Harry.  
-Me han entretenido -respondió Areagon- se nota que no sois Gryffindor, sólo atacáis cuando superáis en número.  
-Métete en tus asuntos, extranjero -le espetó Malfoy.  
-Un sangre mestiza no va a darme órdenes -masculló Crabbe.  
-Sí, además, por la ropa que llevas cuando no vas con el uniforme, se nota que no estás mucho mejor que Weasley -añadió Goyle.  
Areagon no se acobardó, simplemente los miró con desprecio, esbozó una sonrisa, y recitó.  
" _No es oro todo lo que reluce,  
_ _ni toda la gente errante anda perdida;  
_ _a las raíces profundas no llega la escarcha,  
_ _el viejo vigoroso no se marchita_ ".  
-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntaron los Slytherins.  
Pero en vez de contestar, Areagon sacó su varita antes de que nadie más pudiera sacar la suya y lanzó un maleficio "flipendo" directamente al pecho de Crabbe, que retrocedió tambaleándose al recibir el golpe.  
Todos sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a volar maleficios a diestro y siniestro.  
-¿¡Pero qué diablos estáis haciendo!? -exclamó Brom, estaba muy enfadado y Jock iba a su lado, silbando y enseñando sus colmillos; pero lo peor de todo, era que no iba solo, le acompañaban McGonagall, que estaba roja de ira, y Snape, que pese a tener la misma cara de siempre, sus ojos denotaban un enfado y un odio que ni siquiera Malfoy intentó explicarse.  
-Todos… a mi despacho… ahora -dijo McGonagall.

La bronca fue monumental, era tal el enfado que tenían los tres profesores, que ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor suficiente de levantar la vista del suelo y solo hablaron cuando se les preguntó directamente; ni siquiera levantaron sus cabezas cuando les hicieron salir del despacho para debatir su castigo, sin contar los 50 puntos que les quitaron a cada uno. Cuando les comunicaron su castigo, a ninguno de ellos le hizo ninguna gracia… Harry, Areagon y Draco Malfoy irían durante la noche del viernes a patrullar con Hagrid por el Bosque Prohibido, mientras que Crabbe, Goyle y Ron, limpiarian el pasillo en el que se habían peleado, además de limpiar los baños y la sala de trofeos, sin magia.  
A Harry, Ron y Areagon les hicieron el vacío por haber perdido tantos puntos, la única que los apoyaba ciegamente, era Hermione; aunque la tensión se rebajó cuando Neville admitió que la pelea se había iniciado porque Malfoy se había metido con él, y Harry y Ron habían acudido en su ayuda. Aunque hubo miembros de Gryffindor que seguían mirándolos mal, como Percy Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron.  
La noche del viernes, después de la cena, fueron a la Sala Común a cambiarse, acompañados por Neville, ya que se sentía culpable, e incluso había ido a ver a la profesora McGongall para que les rebajara el castigo, pero no hubo suerte; lo único que consiguió, fue que Ron compartiera castigo con ellos, en vez de hacerlo acompañado por dos Slytherins.  
-No te preocupes Neville -dijo Areagon mientras dejaba caer la capa sobre su espalda, ocultando una daga que llevaba en horizontal- no pasará nada.  
-Aprovecha para dormir, Neville -dijo Harry- nos vemos en el desayuno -añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
Salieron por el hueco del retrato y fueron al recibidor, donde ya les estaba esperando Hagrid, y a los pocos minutos llegó Draco.  
-Muy bien -dijo- ¿ya estáis todos? ¿os han dicho lo que vamos a hacer?  
-No -dijeron todos.  
-Vamos a patrullar el Bosque Prohibido -dijo Hagrid ante las miradas de los chicos- alguien está hiriendo y matando unicornios -explicó- hace unos días encontré el rastro de un ejemplar herido, así que debemos encontrar al pobre animal.  
-Eso es una tarea para sirvientes -dijo Draco- además… no podemos entrar allí, los alumnos lo tienen prohibido…  
-Harás lo que se te ordena -dijo Hagrid seriamente- incumplisteis las normas, y ahora lo vais a pagar, y si no te convence, haz las maletas y explícale a tu padre por qué te han expulsado.  
Draco bajó la cabeza y siguió al grupo, hasta que Hagrid los llevó a un camino que se adentraba en el bosque.  
-Bien, he de advertiros de que el bosque tiene cierto peligro, así que si alguno tiene problemas de algún tipo, debe lanzar chispas rojas e iremos en su ayuda -explicó Hagrid, pero unos pasos le interrumpieron- oh, profesor Holcombsson, no le había visto.  
-Buenas noches Hagrid, alumnos... -dijo Brom, tenía el semblante serio y miraba con detenimiento al grupo, Areagon agachó la cabeza, seguía avergonzado por lo ocurrido- Areagon, ven un momento…  
Areagon se acercó a él, cuando dijo:  
-Sigues castigado, pero no puedo mandarte al bosque indebidamente -entonces puso en sus manos un arco y un carcaj con flechas, además, en el carcaj había un cuchillo élfico del Bosque Verde.  
-Gracias -dijo Areagon mientras se lo ataba a la espalda y preparaba una flecha, Brom asintió y se marchó.  
-Entonces vamos a ser dos personas armadas -dijo Hagrid, mientras preparaba una ballesta- muy bien, iremos juntos hasta encontrar el rastro de sangre, cuando os lo diga nos dividiremos, Areagon y Harry, vosotros por la izquierda; Ron y Malfoy, vosotros por la derecha, ¿entendido? Bien...  
Se adentraron en el bosque, Areagon iba el primero siguiendo a Jock, que estaba rastreando en busca de sangre de unicornio, mientras el resto le seguía.  
-¿Por qué estamos siguiendo a tu lagarto? -preguntó Ron.  
-Algunos lagartos tienen mejor olfato que los perros -dijo Hagrid- así que es bueno seguirlo a él, iremos más rápido.  
Jock no tardó en encontrarlo, un charco que parecía plata derretida.  
-¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? -preguntó Harry.  
-Esto… es sangre de unicornio -dijo Hagrid, que introdujo los dedos y los removió, estaba fresca.  
-¿Quién ha podido hacer eso? -preguntó Draco- ¿un hombre lobo?  
-Los hombres lobo no matan a unicornios, prefieren la carne humana -dijo Areagon- además, son demasiado rápidos para ellos.  
-Areagon tiene razón -dijo Hagrid- bien, tenemos que separarnos y encontrarlo, en función de lo malherido que esté, puede que tengamos que ahorrarle el sufrimiento.  
Los chicos se miraron, no esperaban aquello.  
Areagon y Harry se adentraron fuera del camino, atentos a cualquier ruido o movimiento por si veían algún rastro del unicornio o su cazador, en un momento dado, notaron como si alguien les estuviera observando, pero no supieron quién era porque una bengala de color rojo surcó el cielo.  
-¡Mierda! -exclamó Areagon.  
-¡Ron! -exclamó Harry mientras los dos salían corriendo en busca de su amigo.  
Cuando llegaron a ellos, Hagrid ya estaba abroncando a Draco por burlarse de Ron, al parecer Ron tenía fobia a las arañas y cuando se le posó una en el hombro, entró en pánico.  
-Así no vamos a encontrar nada -dijo Hagrid- vamos a cambiar, Harry, tú irás con Draco; Ron, tú vendrás a mi lado, y tú Areagon…  
-Yo iré con Jock -dijo Areagon.  
-¡Está bien, nosotros iremos con Fang! -dijo Draco al ver los enormes colmillos del perro jabalinero de Hagrid.  
-Está bien, pero ya os digo, que es un cobarde -dijo seriamente- Areagon, ¿tú estás seguro de que Jock puede defenderte?  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien -dijo Areagon- además, llevo el arco…  
Hagrid lo miró inquisitivamente.  
-Demuéstrame que sabes usarlo, y te dejaré ir solo con Jock -dijo, mientras sacaba una manzana y se alejaba de ellos- dispara.  
Areagon tensó la cuerda y relajó los músculos del cuerpo, y soltó… la flecha voló, y atravesó limpiamente la manzana.  
-Suficiente -dijo asombrado- irás tú solo con tu lagarto, recordad, si tenéis problemas lanzad una bengala roja e iré a ayudaros… si no encontráis nada y se hace de día, volved al camino y seguidlo hasta mi cabaña.  
Volvieron a separarse, y Areagon pudo hablar libremente con Jock.  
-"¿Estás seguro de que Jock puede defenderte?" -dijo el aludido sacando humo por las fosas nasales.  
-No te enfades, eso significa que tu disfraz funciona -dijo Areagon.

Estuvieron hablando mientras patrullaban, cuando unas bengalas rojas y verdes les alertaron.  
-¡Harry! 

Harry tropezó y sintió una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz que le obligó a retroceder con sus codos y talones, incapaz de levantarse mientras la figura encapuchada se acercaba a él, cuando ya estaba a unos escasos dos metros, un perro grande y negro de aspecto lobuno saltó sobre Harry para protegerlo y mientras gruñía, le enseñaba unos afilados dientes blancos; cuando el desconocido intentó rodearlos, se escuchó el sonido de unos cascos que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, pero antes de que llegaran, un enorme lobo de color blanco, del tamaño de un poni grande y con los ojos azules, se puso al lado del perro negro para defender a Harry mientras el sonido de los cascos sonaban más cerca.  
-¡Apártate de él! -ordenó una voz que no conocía, pero con un acento parecido al de Areagon y a Brom, obligándole a retroceder.  
-¡Harry! ¡No te muevas! -dijo la voz de Brom justo detrás de él.  
Entonces los vio, Brom llevaba una espada larga desenvainada, cuya hoja reflejaba la luz de la luna, y el otro hombre, al que Harry no había visto en su vida, llevaba la cara oculta por una capucha y una capa de color verde, mientras sostenía un arco tensado y apuntaba al desconocido.  
-¡Muéstrate! -ordenó el hombre al que Harry no conocía.  
Pero la figura dió la vuelta y se escapó volando por encima de los árboles, Brom envainó la espada y se acercó a Harry.  
-¿Estás bien? ¿te ha herido? -preguntó Brom.  
-Sí, estoy bien -dijo Harry, mientras se miraba las palmas de las manos que las tenía ensangrentadas por la caída.  
Mientras Brom le echaba un líquido que escocía, el perro negro se relajó y empezó a lamerle la mejilla a Harry, mientras el lobo había desaparecido junto con el desconocido y parecían estar buscando algo.  
-Se ha ido, pero volverá -dijo el desconocido con voz áspera y frustrada- ¿estás bien, chico?  
-Sí, gracias -dijo Harry, mirando sus manos que ya tenía las heridas cicatrizadas.  
-Parece que te has hecho amigo de Orión -dijo Brom, al ver que el enorme perro movía la cola.  
-Por cierto, no me he presentado -dijo el desconocido- Khug Polux Morna, para servirle -y le hizo una pequeña reverencia- deberíamos irnos...  
-¿Has montado alguna vez a caballo? -preguntó Khug.  
-No, nunca… -dijo Harry- mis tíos nunca…  
-Siempre hay una primera vez -dijo Brom quitándole importancia, mientras iba por los caballos y se subía al suyo.  
Morna ayudó a Harry a montar en el caballo de Brom y subió al suyo propio.

Los cuatro emprendieron la marcha, Orión iba delante del grupo, siguiendo el rastro de Harry; los dos caballos iban uno al lado del otro, mientras Khug, Harry y Brom hablaban, y el lobo blanco cerraba la comitiva, atento a cualquier ruido.  
Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que vieron a Hagrid, Ron, Areagon y Draco.  
-¡Nyssa! -exclamó felizmente Areagon, al ver a su loba huargo- ¡Orión! -luego se fijó en Harry- ¿todo bien, Harry?  
-Sí, gracias -dijo Harry, mientras Brom le ayudaba a descabalgar.  
-Os acompañaremos hasta los límites del Bosque -dijo Khug Morna.  
-Mae govannen, hesto (Bienvenido, capitán) -dijo Areagon haciéndole una reverencia.  
-Hantalë, Areagon (Gracias, Areagon) -dijo Khug haciendo una reverencia desde el caballo.  
-¿En qué idioma hablan? -preguntó Draco.  
-En el nuestro, señor Malfoy -dijo Brom secamente.  
Brom y Harry les contaron que había ocurrido, cuando Hagrid lo escuchó todo, dijo.  
-Profesor Holcombsson, Capitán Morna, gracias por traer a Harry a salvo -dijo Hagrid- ¿podrían acompañarlos al castillo y avisar al director? yo me quedaré aquí.  
-Khug, lleva a los chicos al castillo -dijo Brom- yo me quedaré con Hagrid, llevaos mi caballo, iréis más rápido.  
-¿Y cómo pensáis avisar al director? -preguntó Hagrid.  
-¡Horus! -llamó Areagon alzando un brazo para que aterrizara en él.  
-Toma -dijo Khug pasándole un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.  
Areagon escribió un telegrama:  
" _Hagrid y Brom le esperan en Bosque Prohibido, unicornio muerto, Harry atacado por sombra encapuchada, está a salvo; volvemos escoltados al castillo por capitán de la Heren en Amlug.  
Horus le guiará hasta Brom y Hagrid_".

Horus despegó, Khug subió a Draco a su caballo, mientras que Areagon, Harry y Ron subieron al de Brom, y Nyssa y Jock iban delante, mientras que Orión, después de despedirse de Areagon y Harry, se quedó junto a Brom.  
A caballo, no tardaron en llegar al castillo, donde ya les estaba esperando la profesora McGonagall, que vestía una falda escocesa y tenía cara de preocupación, mientras Dumbledore salía en pijama a toda prisa seguido por Snape.  
-Volved dentro, la profesora McGonagall os llevará a vuestras Salas Comunes -dijo Dumbledore muy seriamente.  
-Gracias por traer a salvo a los alumnos, señor Morna -dijo McGonagall mientras entraba- venid, vamos primero a comer algo -añadió siendo seguida rápidamente por Harry, Ron y Draco.  
Areagon se desprendió del arco y se lo entregó a Khug.  
-¿Estarás bien? -preguntó Khug.  
-Sí, gracias -dijo Areagon- ¿qué hacéis en Hogwarts?  
-Tenía que hablar con Brom sobre unos asuntos y él no podía abandonar el castillo, así que decidí venir yo, informaré a tus padres sobre lo que ha ocurrido hoy, el Consejo debe reunirse y tomar decisiones.  
-¿Saben que estoy castigado? -preguntó Areagon con cara de preocupación.  
Khug asintió.  
-Oficialmente, sí; extraoficialmente, cumpliste tu misión -dijo divertido por la cara de Areagon- bueno, defendiste a Harry he informaste a Brom, tal y como habías prometido, así que… vete a descansar.

Tras despedirse, Khug ató el caballo de Brom al suyo y desapareció en el bosque.


	12. Libro 1 - Norberto, el ridgeback noruego

**Norberto, el ridgeback noruego**

A la mañana siguiente, después de hablar con los profesores, le contaron a Hermione lo que había pasado.  
-¿Creeís que quién vosotros sabéis está en Hogwarts? -dijo muy preocupada- ¿en el bosque?  
-Sí, pero está débil -dijo Harry- se alimenta de unicornios para recuperar parte de su poder.  
-Ya, pero Hogwarts no es el único lugar de Reino Unido con unicornios -dijo Areagon- no tiene sentido venir aquí teniendo a Dumbledore tan cerca… a menos qué… -y su expresión cambió.  
-A menos qué… ¿qué? -preguntó Ron.  
-A menos que quiera lo que Fluffy está guardando -dijo Hermione.  
-Debe ser algo muy peligroso para que quiera arriesgarse tanto -dijo Harry.  
-O muy valioso -dijo Ron.  
-O ambas cosas -dijo Areagon- o algo que le permita recuperarse…  
-Hay algo que me inquieta -dijo Ron- ¿crees que si se recuperara podría volver a matarte otra vez?  
-Creo que de haber podido me habría matado esta misma noche -dijo Harry- de no ser por el profesor Holcombsson y el capitán Morna…  
Ron tragó- y… yo qué estaba preocupado por el examen de pociones…  
-De todos modos -dijo Hermione agitando la cabeza, intentando despejar la mente- mientras Dumbledore esté aquí, estás a salvo, estando Dumbledore en Hogwarts, no te puede tocar.  
Harry asintió y se quedó algo más tranquilo.  
Aprovechando que no tenían nada que hacer, fueron a la biblioteca a seguir buscando información sobre Nicolás Flamel.

Ya llevaban un largo rato buscando información sobre Nicolás Flamel, cuando Harry dejó un libro sobre la mesa y se estiró.  
-¡No vamos a encontrar nada! -dijo exasperado- recuerdo haber leído algo sobre Nicolás Flamel, pero no recuerdo donde.  
De pronto, Rom exclamó:  
-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?  
-¿Yo? ¡Nada, estaba mirando! -dijo evasivamente y ocultando algo detrás de su abrigo de piel de topo- ¿y vosotros qué hacéis?  
-Te diremos qué hacemos si tú nos dices que buscas… -dijo Areagon.  
Pero Hagrid dió media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolos con la intriga.  
-Oye, ¿qué escondía Hagrid detrás de su espalda? -dijo Harry.  
-No lo se, iré a ver en qué sección estaba -dijo Ron, y se escabulló a la sección donde había estado, cuando regresó, susurró- ¡dragones! ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! -y soltó varios libros sobre la mesa.  
Areagon cogió un libro llamado " _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_ " y leyó en voz alta.  
-Alimentar al dragón durante las tres primeras semanas de vida con whisky y leche.  
-¡Qué asco! -dijo Vlad- ni de bromas me hagas beberme eso… ¡puaj!  
-¿Pero qué inepto ha escrito este libro? -preguntó Jock.  
-Hagrid siempre quiso un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí -dijo Harry.  
-Pero está prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709 -dijo Ron- todos lo saben, además, no se puede domesticar ni adiestrar un dragón.  
-Por supuesto que no se nos puede domesticar ni adiestrar, -dijo Vulcan- un dragón no es un caballo, pedazo de cazurro.  
-Pero no hay dragones en Inglaterra -dijo Harry- ¿verdad?  
A Areagon casi le dió un ataque de risa y tuvo que ocultarla en una tos repentina, y pensó "si supierais que hay seis dragones en Hogwarts, no dormiriais".  
-Por supuesto que los hay -dijo Ron- dragón verde en Gales, y hébridos negros en Escocia…  
-Y tres wyverns, y tres dragones en Hogwarts -dijo Vlad con suficiencia.  
-Hogwarts está en Escocia… -dijo Kestrel.  
-Sabiondo -dijo Hrom.  
-¿Os queréis callar de una vez? -dijo Areagon mentalmente y cerrando los ojos- entre ellos tres y vosotros cinco, me vais a volver loco…  
Siguieron debatiendo hasta que se levantaron y decidieron ir a casa de Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para dejar libros y mochilas, encontraron a Neville saltando, con las piernas juntas, intentando pasar por el hueco del retrato; al ver que tenía problemas, Harry y Ron lo tomaron por las axilas, mientras Areagon lo cogió por los pies; y lo dejaron en una de las alfombras de la Sala Común, donde Hermione pudo deshacer el hechizo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Harry.  
-Malfoy -dijo Neville, mientras recuperaba el aliento- me lo encontré en un pasillo y dijo que quería probarlo con alguien, y no pude esquivarlo.  
-Tienes que aprender a defenderte, Neville -dijo Areagon- no puedes permitir que Malfoy se te utilice como si fueras su saco de boxeo.  
-Ya, pero yo no soy como vosotros -dijo Neville- sigo pensando que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó al meterme en Gryffindor…  
-No digas tonterías -dijo Areagon, mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate y se la daba- estás donde debes estar, ¿dónde está él? Con esas asquerosas serpientes.  
-Tú vales como diez Malfoys -dijo Ron.  
-Gracias chicos -dijo Neville esbozando una sonrisa y tumbandose en el sofá, saboreando la rana de chocolate- toma Harry, tú coleccionas los cromos, ¿no?  
Le dió el cromo a Harry.  
-Dumbledore otra vez -dijo- fue el primer cromo que me tocó cuando llegué aquí -le dió la vuelta y abrió los ojos de sorpresa -¡atiza, lo encontré! -y salió rápidamente por el hueco del retrato, seguido por Areagon, Ron y Hermione.  
Leyó en voz alta:  
" _Considerado por muchos como el mejor de la época moderna, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por su descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón y su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. Al profesor Dumbledore le gusta la música de cámara y los bolos_ ".  
Hermione volvió a entrar por el hueco del retrato y antes de que apenas se dieran cuenta, volvió con un libro donde se puso a buscar, hasta que encontró algo y leyó:  
" _Nicolás Flamel es el único fabricante conocido de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro y con ella se puede elaborar el Elixir de la Vida, que vuelve inmortal a quien lo toma_ ".  
-Entonces eso es lo que quiere Voldemort -dijo Areagon- ¡quiere la piedra filosofal!  
Ron tembló- ¡no digas ese nombre!  
-Eso explicaría por qué Fluffy mordió a Snape -dijo Harry- él quería recuperarla para Voldemort, y falló… tenemos que hablar con Hagrid.

Salieron del castillo y tocaron a la puerta, escucharon cómo se movía dentro de la cabaña, y dijo- ¿quién es?  
-Somos nosotros, Hagrid -dijo Harry.  
-Ahora no puedo chicos, estoy un poco ocupado -dijo detrás de la puerta.  
-¡Sabemos lo de la piedra filosofal! -exclamaron al unísono.  
La puerta se abrió súbitamente para dejarles pasar y la cerró rápidamente detrás de ellos. Dentro de la cabaña hacía un calor sofocante.  
-¡Escuchadme los cuatro! -dijo- no podéis ir por ahí hablando sobre la piedra, van a pensar que yo os lo he contado, ¡me váis a meter en un lío!  
-Pero Hagrid -dijo Areagon- alguien está intentando robar la piedra.  
-Por eso Fluffy mordió a Snape en Halloween -dijo Harry.  
-Snape es uno de los profesores que protege la piedra -dijo Hagrid- no tiene intención de robarla.  
-Entonces hay más cosas aparte de Fluffy que protegen la piedra -dijo Hermione- hechizos, encantamientos…  
-Sí, pero no voy a deciros nada más -dijo Hagrid- es alto secreto, además, sólo Dumbledore y yo sabemos cómo calmar a Fluffy...  
-Hagrid -interrumpió Ron- ¿no podemos abrir una ventana? esta casa parece un horno.  
-Lo siento chicos, pero de momento no puedo abrir nada -y sus ojos brillaron al mirar el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, en ella, había una esfera de color negro brillante.  
Areagon, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron con cautela.  
-¡Yo ya sé lo que es! -exclamó Ron- pero Hagrid… ¿cómo lo has conseguido?  
-Lo gané a un hombre en el Cabeza de Puerco -dijo encogiendo los hombros- y parecía deseoso de quitárselo de encima, de hecho…  
En ese momento, notaron como algo se movía dentro del huevo, y Hagrid lo cogió con unos gruesos guantes de cuero y lo dejó en la mesa, donde empezó a agrietarse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la criatura salió del huevo; la primera impresión que tuvieron, fue que parecía un paraguas arrugado de color verde oscuro, cuando pudieron verlo mejor, Areagon sacó un pequeño bloc de notas y empezó a dibujarlo y a tomar apuntes en tengwar.  
Su hocico era alargado y estrecho con unos pequeños dientes que sobresalían; tenía cuatro patas y las garras delanteras terminaban en unas garras afiladas y muy curvadas, su cola era plana terminada en una especie de timón y sus alas todavía eran débiles como para permitirle volar.  
-Hagrid… -preguntó Hermione- ¿eso es… un dragón?  
-Es un ridgeback noruego -dijo Ron- mi hermano Charlie los está estudiando en una reserva de Rumanía.  
-¡Mirad, conoce a su mami! -exclamó Hagrid, cuando el ridgeback se acurrucó cerca de su mano- ¡hola Norberto!  
-¿Norberto? -preguntó Areagon en voz alta, mientras Vlad, Hrom, Vulcan, Kestrel y Jock lo hacían mentalmente con él.  
-Claro, tiene que tener un nombre, ¿no? -respondió Hagrid.  
Todos rieron.  
Hagrid le puso un cuenco con leche y whisky, y Norberto la olisqueó, no parecía muy convencido, así que Areagon rebuscó en la cocina de Hagrid y encontró un arenque, miró a Norberto y silbó para llamar su atención, se acercó a él y puso el pez sobre su morro para que lo oliera, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, de un mordisco lo cortó por la mitad y empezó a comérselo, le quitó la otra mitad a Areagon con sus garras y cuando terminó, dió un gran bostezo y se quedó dormido.  
-¿Cómo sabías que se lo comería? -preguntó Hagrid asombrado.  
-No lo sabía -respondió Areagon- pero en 1983, unos paleontólogos descubrieron un dinosaurio llamado baryonyx walkeri, que vivió entre el sur de Inglaterra y el norte de España, ese animal y Norberto, tienen la misma forma de morro y las mismas garras, además, Newt Scamander dice en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, que el ridgeback come mamíferos marinos, así que supuse que de joven también debía comer pescado, porque su garras y su morro están diseñados para pescar y por cómo son sus dientes... creo que no tendría ningún problema en comer carne, tal vez debería empezar por carnes suaves como conejo y pollo.  
-Creo que te llevarías bien con mi hermano -dijo Ron- él también estaba obsesionado por todo tipo de animales, aunque los dragones siempre fueron su pasión.  
-Es que los dragones y los guivernos molamos mucho -dijo Jock.

Las semanas transcurrieron y Norberto creció a buen ritmo, aunque al ser juvenil,Hermione y Harry empezaron a desconfiar de él, sobretodo cuando le salía humo de las narinas. A los únicos a los que respetaba, eran a Hagrid y a Areagon, a Hagrid por su tamaño y porque lo consideraba "su mami", aunque a veces le mordía en las botas de cuero cuando quería jugar, y en cuanto a Areagon... Hermione desarrolló la teoría de que le respetaba porque Areagon nunca vacilaba con él y también le respetaba, además de que le hablaba en quenya, la misma lengua con la que le habló a Fluffy, lo que no sabían, evidentemente, era que Norberto tenía un olfato muy fino y que sabía que las ropas de Areagon, olían a dragón… a dragones más grandes que él, dispuestos a defender a su jinete, y que andaban cerca… como en el interior de la chaqueta de Areagon, disfrazado de gecko.  
Pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Norberto, era más difícil de controlar a medida que crecía y empezaron los problemas.  
-¡Me ha mordido! -dijo Ron un día al llegar a la sala común, mientras les enseñaba su mano ensangrentada e hinchada como un globo- ¡os juro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco!  
-Chicos… -dijo Areagon mentalmente- ni se os ocurra.  
-No voy a poder escribir en una semana -se quejó Ron.  
Areagon le cogió la mano y se puso a examinarla.  
-Vaya… -dijo Areagon- tenemos un pequeño problema.  
-Qué sutil eres al decir que estáis jodidos -dijo Hrom- cuando Brom se entere...  
-¿Qué problema? -dijeron Harry y Hermione.  
-Al parecer… los ridgeback noruegos son venenosos -dijo Areagon.  
-Estáis MUY jodidos -dijo Vulcan.  
-¡Tenemos que llevarlo a Madame Pomfrey! -exclamó Hermione poniéndose la capa.  
-A pesar del regaño, creo que deberíais llevarlo a Brom -dijo Vlad.  
-Esperad… -dijo Areagon- tengo otra idea, dadme diez minutos y esperadme en la puerta de los jardines.  
Y apresuradamente salió de la Sala Común, estando a punto de derribar a Neville.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a los terrenos, y allí estaba Areagon, pero no estaba solo, junto a él estaban Brom y Dumbledore.  
-Vamos a mi casa -dijo Brom secamente.  
Todos se pusieron en marcha, y Dumbledore se desvió para llamar a Hagrid, al llegar a la casa donde vivía Brom, encendió varias luces mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles para el resto, menos para Areagon.  
-Pon tu mano sobre mi mesa, Ronald -dijo Brom, mientras sacaba instrumental médico y algunos frascos de pociones.  
-¿Qué va a hacer? -preguntó Harry.  
-Evitar que vosotros y Hagrid tengáis más problemas de los que ya tenéis -dijo Brom seriamente.  
Retiró con cuidado el trapo que habían usado para taparle la mordedura y observó la herida con detenimiento.  
-Tus temores eran ciertos, Areagon -dijo al cabo de unos minutos- si fueran otras circunstancias te felicitaria, pero ya hablaremos de tu castigo después.  
-Hum, profesor… -preguntó Hermione.  
-¿Sí? -dijo Brom sin dejar de prestar atención a la herida de Ron.  
-Areagon quiso decírselo, pero no le dejamos… -dijo tímidamente Hermione.  
-Lo sabemos, señorita Granger -dijo de pronto Dumbledore- pero espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, y se volvió para mirar a Hagrid, soy bastante comprensivo, pero no puedo ayudar si no me cuentan lo que ocurre.  
Hagrid asintió, con los ojos llorosos.  
-Lo entendemos -dijeron los chicos y Hagrid.  
-¿Se va a poner bien? -preguntó Harry.  
Areagon asintió, mientras Brom se levantaba y fue hacia Hagrid que sollozaba.  
-Entiendo tus gustos, Hagrid -dijo Brom tendiendole un pañuelo- pero tener un dragón sin conocimientos o sin tener un vínculo con él es un peligro y más en un colegio.  
-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó a Dumbledore.  
-Tenemos que estudiarlo -dijo el director- pero por ahora Norberto pasará a ser cuidado por Brom, cuando termine el curso, lo enviaremos a un santuario para que termine de crecer.  
Se hizo el silencio y Brom terminó de curarle la herida a Ron.  
-Avísame a mí o a Areagon si se te vuelve a hinchar -dijo Brom- nunca he tratado heridas provocadas por ridgebacks noruegos.  
-Gracias, profesor.  
-Ahora hablaremos de vuestro castigo… -dijo Dumbledore seriamente- y no, no voy a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Areagon irá cada semana, entre el sábado después del partido de quidditch y el domingo antes del atardecer a cazar a una vaguada cercana para poder alimentar a Norberto -dijo Dumbledore- Harry y Hermione ayudarán a limpiar, sin magia, donde alojaremos al nuevo huésped, y ya pensaremos en el castigo de Ron cuando se recupere.  
Hermione y Harry pusieron cara de asco.  
-¿Preferís ir a cazar con Areagon o despiezar lo que él cace junto con Hagrid? -preguntó Brom.  
-No, señor -dijeron ambos.  
-Ya me parecía… -dijo Dumbledore- bien, podéis iros, Hagrid, acompáñalos a la Sala Común, ¿quieres?

Salieron todos hacia la Sala Común en silencio y cabizbajos, dejando a Brom y Dumbledore hablando solos.


	13. Libro 1 - ¡Skulblakas ven!

**¡Skulblakas ven!**

El último mes fue realmente duro para el cuarteto, a los estudios tuvieron que sumarles las tareas asignadas por Brom y Dumbledore, los entrenamientos de quidditch para Harry y las agotadoras clases de Brom, que había decidido exigirles más..  
Además, la cercanía de los exámenes provocó tal aumento del nivel de estrés en los alumnos, que algunos estudiantes tuvieron que recurrir a pociones para poder relajarse y poder estudiar, y practicar los hechizos y pociones que habían aprendido durante el curso.

El sábado antes de los exámenes, después del penúltimo partido de Gryffindor en la temporada de Quidditch, Areagon fue a cazar algo para alimentar a Norberto, que ya era tan grande como un pastor alemán y ya había aprendido a escupir fuego, aunque no suponía ninguna amenaza para nadie del colegio que lo encontrara, ya que estaba constantemente vigilado por Saphira, Vlad y Vulcan; mientras Jock le visitaba de vez en cuando en una forma parecida a la suya y le enseñaba a pescar y a cazar animales pequeños, tales como ratas y conejos. Areagon, con la ayuda de Kestrel, consiguió cazar varias liebres y un jabalí que intentó atacarle; pero no fue la caza lo importante de su jornada… mientras volvía al castillo, escuchó la voz de dos hombres, uno parecía asustado y el otro, muy enfadado. Areagon se tapó con la capa de Lorien que llevaba; no era una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry, pero era capaz de camuflarlo en cualquier situación; se arrastró por el suelo, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible y vio a Snape agarrando por el cuello a Quirrell, mientras le apuntaba con la varita.  
-… n-no sé p-por qué querías ver-verme j-justo a-aquí, de entre t-todos los l-lugares, Severus…  
-Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado -dijo Snape con voz gélida- después de  
todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal...  
Areagon se esforzó por escucharles mejor. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.  
-¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?  
-P-p-pero Severus, y-yo…  
-Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell -dijo Snape, acercándose más a él.  
-Y-yo no s-sé qué…  
-Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.  
Un animal pisó una rama y la rompió, despistándolo.  
-… tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.  
-P-pero y-yo no…  
-Muy bien -lo interrumpió Snape- vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando  
hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.  
Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, así que Areagon se escabulló de allí lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

-¿Dónde estabas? -le preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando llegó al Gran Comedor después de ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia.  
-Me he retrasado -les dijo Areagon, no le pareció buena idea contarles lo que había visto antes de los exámenes- no me pareció buena idea presentarme aquí cubierto de sangre.  
Harry y Ron rieron, mientras Hermione puso cara de asco.  
-¿Qué tal vosotros? -les preguntó.  
-Bueno, limpiar entre los tres el "establo" de Norberto es más rápido -dijo Harry- aunque no deja de ser desagradable, además, Brom nos ha pedido hacer un collar de cuero para poder atar a Norberto cuando se lo lleven al santuario.  
Cenaron en silencio, esperando a que les entregaran los pergaminos con los horarios de los exámenes.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron directamente a dormir, al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para poder estudiar y repasar lo máximo posible, antes de una semana que prometía ser dura, con unos dos exámenes durante cinco días..  
El lunes tuvieron el exámen del profesor Flitwick, que fue enteramente práctico y consistió en utilizar los hechizos Alohomora, Incendio y Wingardium Leviosa. De igual modo, la profesora McGonagall les hizo convertir ratones en cajas de rape, ganaban puntos extra las cajas más bonitas, mientras que perdían puntos si estas tenían bigotes; sin embargo, Areagon tuvo que realizar el hechizo Draconifors delante de toda la clase.  
El martes tuvieron el exámen del profesor Snape, que fue teórico y les hizo describir las pociones que habían aprendido durante ese curso, incluyendo ingredientes, método de elaboración y usos de esa poción. El exámen de Brom fue el más dinámico de todos, una carrera de obstáculos en la que tuvieron que nadar, correr y saltar, además de tener que hacer un fuego al finalizar el recorrido.  
El miércoles tuvieron el de História de la Magia y el de Herbología; el jueves por la noche tuvieron el exámen de Astronomía; y el viernes por la tarde, el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Al terminar el exámen, Ron salió apresuradamente del aula, olvidando la mochila, así que tuvieron que volver al aula a recogerla, cuando escucharon unas voces que salían del aula.

-¡N-no, p-por favor! -escucharon a Quirrell gimotear.  
-¡Entonces consigue la Piedra esta noche! -dijo una voz fría como el hielo.  
Quirrell salió tan rápido del aula que ni siquiera los vio agazapados detrás de la estatua de una gárgola, cuando desapareció de su vista, esperaron un par de minutos y miraron por la puerta, no había nadie, así que entraron a recuperar la mochila de Ron.

Antes de salir, Jock comprobó que realmente estaban solos, así que Areagon los detuvo y les contó lo que había visto en el bosque.  
-Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid -dijo de pronto Harry, saliendo al trote hacia los terrenos del colegio.  
Cuando ya estaban en los terrenos, encaminándose a casa de Hagrid, y no había riesgo de que les escucharan, volvieron a hablar.  
-Harry, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? -preguntó Hermione.  
-A ver… -dijo Harry- ¿no os parece un poco raro que queriendo Hagrid un dragón, curiosamente aparezca un extraño que casualmente tenga uno? ¡A ver! ¿Cuánta gente se pasea por ahí con un huevo de dragón en el bolsillo…? ¿¡Por qué no me dí cuenta antes!?  
Vieron a Hagrid entretenido tallando algo en madera mientras tarareaba una canción.  
-Hagrid… -le llamó Harry- el hombre que te dió el huevo de Norberto, ¿qué aspecto tenía?  
-No lo se, no se quitó la capucha -dijo Hagrid- va gente muy extraña al Cabeza de Puerco.  
-Ese hombre y tú -dijo Areagon- ¿hablasteis de algo?  
-Bueno… -dijo Hagrid- me preguntó qué clase de criatura estaba buscando y yo le dije que después de Fluffy, un dragón no iba a ser problema.  
-¿Y él se interesó por Fluffy? -preguntó Hermione.  
-¡Pues claro que se interesó por Fluffy! -exclamó Hagrid ofendido- ¿cuantos perros de tres cabezas has visto, por veterano que seas?  
Ninguno respondió.  
-Entonces yo le dije -añadió Hagrid orgulloso- el truco para dominar a cualquier bestia, es saber calmarla… a Fluffy por ejemplo, con tocarle música se duerme como un tronco.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.  
-No debí decir eso… -dijo Hagrid -¡OLVIDAD LO QUE DIJE!.

Salieron corriendo hacia el castillo, directos al despacho de McGonagall, que era el más cercano.  
-Profesora, necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, inmediatamente... -dijo Harry jadeando.  
-El profesor Dumbledore no está aquí -dijo McGonagall seriamente, era evidente que el entrar corriendo en su despacho, no le había gustado nada- recibió una lechuza esta mañana del Ministro de Magia y partió volando sin demora a Londres junto con el profesor Holcombsson y Meneldor.  
-¿¡Se han ido!? -preguntó Harry estupefacto- pero profesora, esto es muy importante, ¡se trata de la Piedra Filosofal!  
-¿Cómo saben ustedes…?  
-Disculpe profesora, pero alguien va a intentar robarla -exclamó Hermione.  
-No se como saben ustedes de su existencia, pero puedo asegurarles de que se encuentra bien protegida -dijo enfadada- ahora salgan a los terrenos o vuelvan a sus dormitorios, en silencio…  
Areagon permaneció unos segundos más cerca de su escritorio, y le espetó:  
-Brom nos hubiese creído… -y se marchó detrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione, con la cabeza baja.  
Al salir del despacho, se pusieron a hablar susurrando en el pasillo.  
-No era un extraño el que estuvo con Hagrid -dijo Harry- era Snape, de modo que ya sabe cómo controlar a Fluffy...  
-Y como Dumbledore no está… -dijo Hermione, antes de que una voz fría les interrumpiera.  
-Buenas tardes -era Snape- ¿qué hacen tres jóvenes Gryffindors como vosotros, paseando aquí dentro, en un día así? -los miró a todos inquisitivamente.  
Ninguno le respondió, aunque solo Areagon le sostenía la mirada.  
-Esto… estábamos… -dijo Hermione.  
-Tened mucho cuidado… -dijo fríamente- podrían pensar que estáis… tramando algo…  
Y sin más, se alejó de allí, como si fuera un murciélago gigante.  
-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Entraremos por la trampilla, esta noche -sentenció Harry.

Se fueron bajo un árbol a diseñar el plan de esa noche, y estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo, hasta que Ron, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para frotársela.  
-Sigo pensando en que deberíamos investigar más -dijo, pues no estaba convencido de que el plan fuera a salir bien.  
-No tenemos tiempo Ronald -dijo Areagon, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla- se nos escapa algo…  
-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó Harry.  
-¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore y al profesor Holcombsson! -dijo Hermione- ¿¡cómo hemos podido olvidarlo!?  
-Les mandaremos a Hedwig o a Horus con una nota… -dijo Harry.  
-Demasiado lentos -dijo Areagon- uno de nosotros debe avisarlos…  
-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo sin Râ? -preguntó Hermione de pronto- él debe quedarse aquí.  
-Todavía tengo un as bajo la manga -dijo Areagon, sin dar más explicaciones.  
Ron abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, solo diciendo.  
-Ya nos lo contarás algún día -y le guiñó un ojo- pero date prisa, no tengo ganas de estar encerrado cerca de un maníaco que quiere ayudar a quién-tú-sabes...  
-Bien, lo haremos así -dijo Harry- iremos los cuatro al tercer piso, Areagon nos ayudará con Fluffy y luego se marchará con mi capa de invisibilidad a pedir ayuda, lo demás es cosa nuestra hasta que lleguen Holcombsson y Dumbledore.  
-Tened mucho cuidado -dijo Areagon- no os enfrentéis a él directamente.

Hicieron ver que se divertían con sus compañeros de casa, y siguieron fingiendo hasta que todos se metieron en la cama, Areagon fue el primero en vestirse, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con refuerzos en las piernas y en las rodillas, unas botas parecidas a las de montar a caballo, un jubón de color negro y guantes; además de una pequeña mochila. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto ropa normal.  
Bajaron la escalera en silencio y ya estaban a punto de salir por el hueco del retrato, cuando una voz les llamó.  
-¿Dónde vais? -les preguntó Neville, que llevaba puesto el pijama.  
-Escucha Neville, tenemos que hacer una cosa, vuelve a la cama -dijo Harry pacientemente.  
-No, voy a ir con vosotros -dijo con voz insistentes.  
-Es demasiado peligroso, quédate aquí -le dijo Ron.  
-¡Fuisteis vosotros los que me dijisteis que debía ser valiente! -dijo enfadado- ¡que valía más que Malfoy!  
-Neville… -dijo Areagon.  
-¡Os lo demostraré! -dijo Neville- si es necesario lucharé contra vosotros para demostraros que puedo ir…  
-Neville, siento mucho hacer esto... -dijo Areagon.  
-¡Petrificus totalus! -exclamó Hermione, haciendo que Neville se quedara rígido y cayera al suelo, entonces pasó por su lado y le susurró- perdón.  
-Lo siento -dijo Harry.  
-Es por tu propio bien -dijo Ron.  
Areagon arrastró a Neville hasta los sofás, donde había una alfombra, le puso un cojín detrás de la cabeza y le tapó con una manta.  
-Mañana lo entenderás -le dijo Areagon- no nos guardes rencor, Neville…  
Areagon volvió con el grupo, y junto a Ron, se echaron la capa invisible por encima, tenían la sensación de que la noche estaba saliendo realmente mal, con lo de Neville estaban tan tensos que cada estatua les parecía Filch, además de encontrarse con varios prefectos que patrullaban de noche, y encontrarse a Snape que patrullaba los accesos del tercer piso y finalmente llegaron al pasillo prohibido, en silencio, abrieron la puerta y entraron.  
Areagon salió de debajo de la capa y entró, dentro había un arpa que estaba tocando una melodía, así que cortó las cuerdas con una daga, y cuando Fluffy se despertó, le hizo una reverencia.  
-Mae govannen Fluffy, díheno an si, anat me sevin ana nuhta i Condo-Dûr (Saludos Fluffy, discúlpanos por esto, pero tenemos que detener a un Señor Oscuro)  
Fluffy se sentó en el suelo, y le observó abrir la trampilla, permitiendo que Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaran sin gruñirles.  
-Mucha suerte chicos… -dijo Areagon, mientras los cuatro se fundían en un abrazo.  
-Encuéntralos -le pidió Harry- no sé cuánto tiempo podremos aguantar.  
-Dálo por hecho -dijo Areagon guiñándole un ojo- oye Harry, llevaos a Jock con vosotros, puede que os sirva de algo…  
Jock salió de entre su jubón y trepó hasta el hombro de Harry.  
-Nos vemos pronto -se ocultó con la capa invisible, y los dejó solos.  
-Areagon -dijo Jock mentalmente- ten mucho cuidado tú también.  
-Cuida de ellos por mí -pidió Areagon.  
-Estarán bien -dijo Jock- tranquilo.

Areagon se dirigió hasta la Torre de Astronomía, intentando no chocar con nadie, mientras pensaba en cómo llegar a Londres, ya que Jock se había quedado con Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-Râ, necesito que me lleves urgentemente a Londres -dijo Areagon- tengo que avisar a Brom y a Dumbledore para traerlos de vuelta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde..  
-Areagon -dijo Râ- necesitas ir rápido y aunque no me guste admitirlo, yo no soy tu mejor opción, con tu permiso patrullaré los cielos y atacaré a cualquier mago tenebroso que entre o salga del castillo…  
-Está bien -dijo Areagon- Kestrel, quiero que ayudes a Râ… Vulcan, Hrom, Vlad, vosotros conmigo, nos vemos en la Torre de Astronomía.  
Subió los escalones de dos en dos, aprovechando sus largas piernas, era tal su urgencia que había olvidado el sigilo, despertando algunos cuadros, aunque llevar la capa invisible tenía sus ventajas.  
Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la torre y la abrió de un empujón, dejó la mochila en el suelo y sacó unas gafas de ventisca para protegerse y poder ir más rápido sin preocuparse de que algún objeto o insecto le diera en un ojo… sí, una de las ventajas de la Orden del Dragón era que adoptaban cualquier cosa del mundo muggle que podría servirles, y las gafas de ventisca fueron uno de esos inventos que causaron revolución en la Orden, pues antes, los dragones y guivernos tenían que limitar su velocidad cuando su jinete montaba sobre ellos y con esas gafas, ya no fue necesario. Estaba guardando la capa invisible en la mochila cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.  
-Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, tesoro… -era Filch, que tenía en sus brazos a la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje a la que más de un alumno había deseado darle una patada, pues tenía tal conexión con Filch, que asustaba a más de uno- de esta vez sí que te expulsan, Telcontar, sígueme…  
-Yo creo que no… -dijo Areagon fríamente.  
-¡He dicho que vengas! -ordenó el conserje, visiblemente enfadado, mientras se acercaba a él.  
Areagon apenas lo pensó, sacó su varita y exclamó:  
-¡Petrificus totalus!  
El cuerpo de Filch y el de su gata se volvieron rígidos, y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-Lo siento, señor Filch -dijo Areagon.  
A continuación, lo levitó a una zona apartada y lo ató con una cuerda, al levantar la vista, vio tres figuras que se acercaban a él, como no tenían tiempo que perder, solo Vlad aterrizó junto a él, y despegaron inmediatamente rumbo a Londres.

Hrom provocó una tormenta para que fuera más difícil que los vieran, mientras volaban en formación; Hrom iba delante, guiándolos para aprovechar las corrientes de aire que les daban mayor velocidad, mientras que Vulcan y Vlad iban justo detrás de él, uno al lado del otro.  
-¡Hrom! ¡rebaja esta maldita tormenta! -exclamó Vulcan- mi vista os servirá de poco para buscar a Brom y a Dumbledore.  
Vlad rió.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta volar de noche? -preguntó Hrom tratando de molestarle.  
-No me gusta volar con tormentas… -dijo Vulcan- odio cuando no puedo usar mi vista al cien por cien.  
-Vulcan, mira que te gusta quejarte… -dijo Areagon sonriendo, a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba- Jock, ¿cómo vais?  
-Acabamos de escapar de un Lazo del Diablo y unas llaves asesinas… -dijo Jock- como Brom haya colaborado, creo que tendré que transformarme en dragón…  
-Solo puedes transformarte en dragón si no te queda otra… -le recordó Vlad.  
-¡Pues daos prisa! -exclamó Jock- ¡estamos metidos en una batalla de ajedrez gigante, con el pelirrojo al mando!  
-¡Ya vamos! -exclamó Areagon- ¡a la mierda! ya no estoy en Hogwarts… ¡Skulblakas ven!  
Los ojos de Areagon cambiaron, ya no eran unos ojos humanos, ahora tenían un color azul eléctrico y una pupila vertical como la de los gatos, que se fue dilatando hasta ser circular para compensar la poca luz del ambiente, ahora era capaz de ver como un dragón y compartir su vista agudizada con ellos.  
No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron buscándolos, hasta que finalmente los vieron, Dumbledore iba en una escoba, mientras que Brom iba en la espalda de Meneldor, hicieron un picado y se situaron detrás de ellos para evitar chocar en el aire, antes de que se dieran cuenta, Areagon pudo ver cómo los ojos de Dumbledore resplandecían de ira, mientras que los de Brom denotaban preocupación.  
Vlad rugió y se situó entre Brom y Dumbledore.  
-¡BROM! ¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! -gritó Areagon para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento.  
-¿¡AREAGON!? -exclamó Brom sorprendido- ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!?  
-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE, HARRY, RON Y HERMIONE ESTÁN EN LA PRUEBA DEL AJEDREZ GIGANTE -gritó Areagon nuevamente- ¡HAN IDO A DETENER A VOLDEMORT!  
Dumbledore por poco se cae de la escoba.  
-¡ES LA PRUEBA DE MINERVA! -exclamó el director- ¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA!  
-Eso ya lo sabía… -murmuró Hrom a regañadientes.  
Brom saltó sobre Vulcan y Dumbledore saltó sobre Hrom, que se habían situado justo por debajo.  
-Areagon, acabamos de pasar el juego de ajedrez, Ron está inconsciente, Harry y Hermione siguen adelante -dijo Jock- oh, espera, esto no es una buena idea…  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Ufff, nada, es un troll enorme, pero está muerto -dijo Jock- creo que se nos han adelantado…  
-¡PROFESOR! -exclamó Areagon- ¡ACABAN DE SUPERAR EL JUEGO DE AJEDREZ, HAN ENCONTRADO UN TROLL MUERTO! ¡RON WEASLEY ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE, HARRY Y HERMIONE SIGUEN ADELANTE!  
-Saphira, despierta… -dijo Brom mentalmente.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Brom? -le dijo Saphira adormilada.  
-Estoy con Areagon, Vlad, Vulcan y Hrom -dijo Brom- estamos volviendo a Hogwarts.  
-Espera… ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO QUÉ!? -exclamó Saphira.  
-Saphira, ahora no hay tiempo -dijo Brom- ¡despega ya! vuela más alto que la Torre de Astronomía, y cuando yo te lo diga, escupe fuego…  
-Brom… ¿qué locura vais a hacer? -preguntó preocupada.  
-Vamos a aparecernos con el fuego de dragón -dijo Brom.  
-Pero...  
-No hay elección, sé que son jóvenes, pero confío en ellos -dijo Brom.  
-Ascendiendo… -dijo Saphira, aquello no la convencía.  
-¡VLAD, HROM, VULCAN! -llamó Brom- CUANDO OS LO DIGA, ESCUPID VUESTRO ALIENTO CON TANTA POTENCIA COMO PODÁIS, AREAGON, NECESITO QUE TÚ HAGAS LO MISMO CON TU VARITA.  
-¿QUÉ PENSÁIS HACER? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
-Una locura -dijo Vlad mentalmente- la última vez, yo me estampé contra un lago, Hrom se rompió un ala y Vulcan casi quema un bosque entero...  
-Esta vez tiene que salir bien... -dijo Hrom.  
-¿Y esta vez por qué debería salir bien? -preguntó Vulcan.  
-Porque Harry, Ron y Hermione, e incluso Jock, dependen de nosotros -dijo Areagon.  
Los ojos de Hrom, Vulcan y Vlad resplandecieron y brillaron con intensidad, preparados para exhalar su aliento con tanta fuerza como pudieran.

Dumbledore, previendo que aquello era improvisado, decidió lanzarse un encantamiento protector a sí mismo; la concentración era máxima mientras seguían volando hacia el norte.  
-Brom -dijo Saphira- estoy preparada…  
-¡MUCHACHOS PREPARAOS! -ordenó Brom- ¡TRES, DOS, UNO…! ¡BRISINGR!  
Vlad y Vulcan abrieron sus fauces, de las que salieron dos lenguas de fuego, mientras que Hrom exhaló un chorro de electricidad, parecido a un rayo.  
Los tres alientos se combinaron, provocando una explosión en el aire que les obligó a taparse los ojos para protegerlos de una luz blanca, cuando volvieron abrirlos, estaban sobre Hogwarts.  
-¡LO CONSEGUIMOS! -exclamaron Vlad, Hrom, Vulcan y Areagon, mientras iniciaban el descenso.  
-¡AREAGON! -gritó Jock- ¡ERA QUIRRELL, LO SABÍAMOS!  
-Jock, estamos aterrizando -dijo Vlad- ¡AGUANTAD!  
Hicieron un aterrizaje rápido, dejando a Brom, Dumbledore y a Areagon en la torre, sin apenas detenerse.  
-¡Areagon! -le llamó Dumbledore- despierta urgentemente a Snape, McGonagall y Pomfrey.  
-Bien -dijo Areagon- pero antes encarguese de él -añadió señalando los pies de Filch.  
-¡Jock! Brom y Dumbledore ya van hacia vosotros -dijo Vulcan.  
Areagon abrió la puerta de un empujón y se lanzó escaleras abajo, pensando en cómo diablos despertar a los dos profesores más estrictos del colegio, hasta que vio un grupo de armaduras…  
-Esto me va a salir caro… -sacó la varita y exclamó- ¡Jierda!  
El hechizo provocó que el yelmo de una de las armaduras saliera despedido e impactara contra el resto, provocando una estruendosa reacción en cadena, por si fuera poco, vio un martillo de guerra y un escudo, así que tomó ambos y empezó a golpear el martillo contra el escudo, recorriendo el pasillo del despacho de McGonagall. Que ante tal estruendo salió enfurecida de su despacho, pero que no llegó a tiempo a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor porque Areagon fue más rápido.  
-¡Quirrell ha secuestrado a Harry donde la guardan! ¡el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que les avisara a usted, al profesor Snape y a la señora Pomfrey!  
El rostro de ira de McGonagall aumentó, pero sus ojos denotaban preocupación.  
-Yo avisaré a Pomfrey de camino al tercer piso, tú avisa a Snape -dijo enfadada- dile que te envío yo.  
-Sí, señora -y se fue directo a las mazmorras.

A Areagon no le apetecía encontrarse a ningún prefecto, más aún si eran de Slytherin, así que se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se escabulló por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras y con cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Cuando por fin encontró el despacho de Snape, guardó la capa en la mochila y aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Snape le abrió la puerta con cara de querer estrangularlo.  
-¡ME ENVÍAN EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE Y LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL! -gritó- ¡QUIRRELL HA SECUESTRADO A POTTER DONDE GUARDAN LA PIEDRA!  
-Regrese a su habitación, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE! -dijo Snape enfurecido- Harry Potter es tan entrometido como su maldito padre... -y salió a grandes zancadas hacia el tercer piso.  
Volvió a ponerse la capa y caminó hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo que conducía al pasillo del retrato.  
-Areagon, faltó poco -dijo Jock- Dumbledore y Brom han llegado a tiempo, Voldemort compartía el cuerpo con Quirrell…  
Areagon se sintió asqueado, así que tuvo que apoyarse en una pared y recuperar el aliento, pues una vez leyó que con la magia negra se podía compartir el cuerpo con otra persona… o con otra alma, mejor dicho, pero el ritual era repugnante y generalmente, el parásito acababa matando al huésped.  
-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Madame Pomfrey dice que dormirá un par de días, pero se recuperará -dijo Jock- deberías haber visto a Quirrell cuando intentó tocar a Harry…  
-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Areagon incorporándose.  
-Algo muy extraño… -dijo Jock- Voldemort ordenó a Quirrell que le quitara la piedra a Harry, y que lo matara -a Areagon se le pusieron los pelos de punta, pero dejó que Jock siguiera- así que se abalanzó sobre él, y cuando le agarró por el cuello, a Quirrell empezaron a salirle ampollas en las manos…  
-¿Qué clase de ampollas?  
-¿Sabes las ampollas que les salen a la gente normal cuando se quema con algo y luego se queda en carne viva? -preguntó Jock- pues de esas…  
-Espera… -dijo Areagon- eso es magia de fuego… -añadió pensando en él y en Vulcan, si algún ser oscuro intentaba tocarlo, se quemaba.  
-Dumbledore dice que es por el sacrificio que hizo la madre de Harry al dar la vida por él -dijo Jock- pero parece muy raro que sólo el amor, por muy fuerte que sea, sea capaz de matar al agresor…  
-Espera… ¿Quirrell ha muerto? -Areagon estaba sorprendido.  
-Sí, y de hecho he visto el alma de Voldemort salir de su cuerpo -dijo Jock- nunca he visto algo tan desagradable…  
-No necesito detalles -dijo Areagon- ¿qué hay de Ron y Hermione?  
-También están en la enfermería -dijo Jock- a Hermione le darán mañana el alta, Ron saldrá según evolucione…  
-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos que responder muchas preguntas…

Areagon entró por el hueco del retrato y fue donde estaba Neville, que seguía petrificado.  
-Perdona por el retraso -dijo Areagon- las cosas no han salido muy bien, cuando te retire el hechizo, por favor, no grites o despertaremos a todos… -esperó unos segundos y murmuró el hechizo- ¡Finite!  
Neville se incorporó despacio, ayudado por Areagon, que se sentó también en el suelo, exhausto.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido Areagon? -preguntó Neville- ¿dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?  
-En la enfermería… Hermione saldrá mañana, Ron en un par de días, y Harry se pondrá bien, pero no han dicho cuándo saldrá.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Neville con cierto temor- y… ¿cómo es que estás empapado?  
Areagon dió un respingo, estaba tan centrado en "su misión" que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de volar entre una tormenta.  
-Harry, Ron y Hermione descubrieron que Quirrell quería robar lo que estaba oculto en el tercer piso… -tragó saliva- intentamos avisar a la profesora McGonagall, pero no nos hizo caso, cuando quisimos avisar al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Holcombsson, estos estaban en Londres, así que como no había nadie que nos hiciera caso, Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron ir al tercer piso para ganar tiempo, mientras Râ y yo íbamos a Londres a buscar refuerzos. Neville rebuscó en su mochila y sacó dos pasteles de caldero, y le pasó uno a Areagon.  
-Toma, creo que lo necesitas tanto como yo -dijo Neville tratando de animarlo.  
-Gracias.  
Se comieron los pasteles en silencio, una vez terminaron, Areagon fue a ducharse y Neville fue directamente a dormir.

* * *

Como todos los estudiantes habían terminado ya los exámenes, Areagon decidió prescindir del uniforme, y bajó a desayunar solo al Gran Comedor, mientras contemplaba con tristeza el reloj rojo donde se mostraban los puntos de Gryffindor, iban en último lugar, por fortuna, todos los estudiantes estaban dormidos y nadie vio su cara de tristeza, pero cuando escuchó el barullo de los más madrugadores, apuró su desayuno y salió a pasear por los terrenos. Al principio tenía intención de volar con Vlad, Vulcan y Hrom, pero la aventura de la noche anterior los había dejado agotados, y Jock seguía vigilando a Harry hasta que permitieran el horario de visitas, así que se sentó en la orilla del lago y levitó algunas piedras para entretenerse.  
-¿Ocupado? -preguntó una voz a su espalda, eran Brom y Dumbledore.  
-No -se levantó y se acercó a ellos.  
-Areagon, necesitamos que nos cuentes lo que no sabemos -dijo Dumbledore- necesito que nos cuentes qué ocurrió después del partido de quidditch en el que disparaste a Quirrell, hasta ayer.  
Areagon guardó su varita y empezó a relatarles todo, parte por parte, cuando llegó a la parte del exámen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la que escucharon a Quirrell hablar con Voldemort, Dumbledore intercambió miradas de preocupación con Brom; aunque no le interrumpieron hasta que les relató cuando fue a buscarlos.  
-Espera… -le interrumpió Dumbledore- ¿cómo es posible que Fluffy no te atacara?  
-Porque vió a una criatura más poderosa que ella -dijo Brom- ¿verdad?  
-Ya nos habíamos encontrado con Fluffy anteriormente -admitió Areagon- y vio a Jock, por eso no nos atacó ni la primera, ni la segunda vez…  
-Creo que eso lo explicaría todo -dijo Dumbledore- coincide con lo que nos han explicado la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, en unas horas podrás verlos.  
-Tranquilo Areagon -dijo Brom- aunque tenga ganas de regañarte por ponerte en peligro, pero has hecho lo que debías.  
Se marcharon y lo dejaron solo, hasta que decidió ir a la enfermería a esperar que saliera Hermione, aunque se llevó una sorpresa al ver que a Ron también le habían dejado salir antes, así que fueron a los jardines para ponerse al día de lo sucedido y no molestar a Harry.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, como Harry no tenía un sustituto en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, perdieron lo más dignamente que pudieron contra Ravenclaw; cuando finalmente despertó, Pomfrey les permitió visitarlo algunas horas al día, y finalmente le permitió salir de la enfermería a regañadientes para la fiesta de la entrega de la Copa de la Casa.  
Había bastante decaimiento general ese día, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno cuando llegaron por la noche y estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la mesa de los profesores, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.  
Cuando Areagon, Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor, se produjo un súbito murmullo y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Harry se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, mientras que Areagon lo hizo frente a ellos, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y trataron de hacer caso omiso del hecho de que todos se ponían de pie para mirarlo.  
Por suerte, Dumbledore llegó unos momentos después. Las conversaciones cesaron.  
-¡Otro año se va! -dijo alegremente Dumbledore- y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un  
viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis… Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año… Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la Copa de las Casas y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw  
tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.  
Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco  
Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa. Era una visión repugnante.  
-Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin -dijo Dumbledore- sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes  
deben ser tenidos en cuenta.  
Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.  
-Así que -dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver… sí… Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley…  
Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.  
-… por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.  
Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron  
estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy les decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!»  
Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.  
-Segundo… a la señorita Hermione Granger… por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.  
Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.  
-Tercero… al señor Harry Potter… -continuó Dumbledore, la sala estaba mortalmente  
silenciosa-… por todo su temple e incuestionable valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.

El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry… Pero así no llegaban a ganar.  
Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.  
-Hay muchos tipos de valentía -dijo sonriendo Dumbledore- hay que tener un gran coraje  
para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos, por lo tanto, premio, con diez puntos, al señor Neville Longbottom.  
Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado la maldición de la inmovilidad total.  
-Lo que significa -gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y  
Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin-, que hay que hacer un cambio en la  
decoración.  
Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor. Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara. Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.  
-Oh, casi lo olvido… -dijo Dumbledore- el profesor Holcombsson quiere deciros algunas palabras, profesor…  
-Gracias profesor Dumbledore -dijo Brom, iba vestido con un traje de color gris claro, con el Árbol Blanco de Gondor y la corona de Arnor, bordados en plata- ha sido un placer compartir este año con todos vosotros, he aprendido mucho de mis colegas y espero que vosotros hayáis hecho lo mismo conmigo, deciros que haremos todo lo posible para regresar el año que viene -levantó su copa- ¡POR HOGWARTS!  
Todos bebieron, incluidos unos pocos Slytherin, e inmediatamente, empezó el banquete de fin de curso.

Después de cenar y celebrar el fin de curso en la Sala Común, se fueron a dormir, y durante la noche, apareció el capitán Morna para llevarse a Norberto hacia Endor. A la mañana siguiente, prepararon sus baúles, ya que Harry, Ron y Hermione tomarían el tren, que partiría después de la hora de comer, mientras que Areagon volvería volando a Endor junto con Brom; así que aprovecharon para dar un último paseo por los pasillos y los jardines, además de hacerle una visita rápida a Hagrid para despedirse de él.  
Cuando anocheció, Areagon montó en Vlad y Brom en Saphira; Jock cargó con los baúles de Areagon y Brom, mientras que Hrom y Vulcan volaban cerca de Vlad para hacer relevos y poder llevar a Areagon, no porque Areagon les resultara pesado, sino porque eran jóvenes y así podían descansar mientras volaban.  
Tardaron algunas horas para llegar a Endor, y justo cuando el sol empezaba a ascender, vislumbraron un precipicio rodeado por una muralla de color blanco, habían llegado a Minas Tirith.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, pues este es el final de "La Piedra Filosofal", ¿qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros protagonistas?**_

 _ **Un saludo y gracias a todos los lectores y seguidores por leer este fanfiction.**_


	14. Libro 2 - Regreso a Minas Tirith

**Regreso a Minas Tirith**

El borde del precipicio donde se encontraba La Ciudadela, estaba iluminado por unas antorchas que servían como las luces de las pistas de aterrizaje de los aviones; aunque ya empezaba a estar iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol; al aterrizar, vieron a un reducido grupo de personas que les esperaban. Eran Aragorn, Arya, Gandalf y Khug Morna.  
-¿Qué tal el vuelo? -preguntó Aragorn a su hijo.  
-Muy bien la verdad -dijo Areagon- sin turbulencias y viento en calma.  
-¿Y el curso? -preguntó Arya.  
-Todas aprobadas -dijo Brom por él, mientras les entregaba sus notas, ya que no se las habían dado a Areagon directamente.  
" _Transformaciones: Extraordinario  
Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas  
Pociones: Supera las Expectativas  
Historia de la Magia: Aceptable  
Astronomía: Aceptable  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario  
Herbología: Extraordinario_"  
-¿Todas aprobadas? -preguntó Areagon sorprendido- pensaba que habría suspendido Pociones e Historia de la Magia…  
Su madre lo miró de reojo.  
-Y… ¿por qué deberías haber suspendido esas asignaturas? -preguntó enfadada.  
-Porque Historia de la Magia es mortalmente aburrida, incluso nos la enseña el profesor Binns, un fantasma -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y pociones porque soy amigo de Harry Potter y Severus Snape odia a Harry Potter… todo Hogwarts lo sabe.  
-Tiene razón -dijo Brom.  
-¿Severus Snape? -preguntó Khug Morna- he oído hablar de él, creo que lo mencionó el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia español.  
-Cierto -dijo Arya- fue unas semanas después de que te marcharas, su sobrino estuvo de intercambio en Hogwarts y tuvo quejas sobre ese profesor.  
Areagon dio un bostezo.  
-Mejor que te vayas a dormir, Areagon -le dijo Gandalf- ya tendremos tiempo para hablar más tarde.

Areagon fue a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, hasta que notó una molestia constante en la nariz, cuando despertó vio unos ojos grises, pero no supo quién era hasta que se frotó los ojos. Tenía el pelo y la barba de color castaño oscuro, una sonrisa amable e iba vestido de negro, en su cadera llevaba una espada y una daga, y en su espalda sobresalía un carcaj con flechas, era su primo Halbarad.  
-¡Halbarad! -exclamó Areagon riendo y abrazando a su primo mayor.  
Halbarad era el único hijo de Evonyn, la hermana pequeña de Aragorn y de Halbaron, uno de sus compañeros de clase cuando ingresaron en la Orden del Dragón. Sin embargo, tanto Evonyn como Halbaron murieron cuando Halbarad tenía seis años durante una emboscada de los orcos, incluso Halbarad estuvo a punto de morir de no ser porque Aragorn y un grupo de jinetes apareció en el momento justo para evitarlo. Halbaron murió en el campo de batalla, mientras que Evonyn vivió lo suficiente como para llegar a las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith, donde le pidió a Aragorn y a Arya que criaran a Halbarad como si fuera su propio hijo, y así lo hicieron; cuando Areagon nació, Halbarad ya tenía catorce años y era Escudero del Dragón, cuando Halbarad sostuvo a Areagon por primera vez, lo llevó ante la tumba de su madre donde juró que el sacrificio de sus padres no sería en vano y que protegería a Areagon a toda costa, para así pagar su mal comportamiento a pesar de los esfuerzos de Aragorn y Arya por alimentarlo, educarlo y darle lo más importante… un hogar y el cariño de una familia; ese mismo día, Halbarad pidió ser destinado en la Guardia de la Noche, la unidad de élite del ejército de Arnor a la que habían pertenecido su madre y su padre, y que entre otras misiones altamente peligrosas, también tenían la misión de proteger a la Familia Real del Reino Unificado, y las familias de sus aliados.

Areagon se lavó la cara y se vistió rápidamente, se ciñó un cinturón con una daga y cogió su varita.  
-¿Cuándo has llegado a Minas Tirith? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Acabo de llegar -respondió Halbarad- necesitaba algo de calor estival, ¿qué tal por Inglaterra?  
-Bien -dijo Areagon.  
-¿Sólo bien? -preguntó Halbarad con una sonrisa que a Areagon no le gustó nada- Brom me ha dicho que te encontraste con una cerbero y un mago tenebroso…  
Areagon no contestó.  
-Venga, vamos Areagon -dijo Halbarad riendo- la mayoría de los jinetes no ven nada peligroso hasta los trece o los catorce, tú tienes once y les llevas la delantera a…  
Escucharon un grito de chica, alguien corriendo y Areagon terminó rodando por el suelo con alguien que intentaba golpearle.  
-¡Te vas a Inglaterra! ¡me dejas sola en clase de curación! -gritó una chica mientras rodaban por el suelo- ¡he tenido que aguantar las bromas de Fili y de Kili porque no estabas para controlarlos! ¡y ahora me entero de que te has enfrentado a una cerbero y a un mago tenebroso! ¡TE MATO!  
Halbarad miraba divertido la escena, hasta que vio que Areagon ya había tenido suficiente castigo y arrastró a la chica para que lo soltara.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte, Tauriel… -dijo Areagon, rascándose las costillas donde le había golpeado.  
-Puedes soltarme, Halbarad -dijo Tauriel- no voy a matarlo…  
Halbarad la soltó. Tauriel era alta, delgada, de ojos azules y pelo de color caoba que le llegaba hasta la cintura; iba vestida de verde y marrón, y llevaba una daga curvada en la espalda.  
-Sabes, Tauriel -dijo Halbarad riendo- vas a tener que limar esa forma tuya de comportarte, no es apropiado para una princesa… además… imagina el dia en el que Areagon aparezca con una chica… se va a creer que eres una ex-novia celosa.  
Areagon iba a protestar, pero Tauriel se le adelantó.  
-Soy una princesa guerrera, Halbarad, hijo de Halbaron -puntualizó- harías bien en recordarlo…  
Los tres rieron y siguieron andando por el pasillo, como ya había pasado la hora de comer, fueron al mercado, donde Halbarad les invitó a unos pinchos de ternera adobada para poder comer mientras paseaban.

Estaban sentados en una de las almenas de La Ciudadela, cuando apareció Khug Morna.  
-Areagon, Halbarad -les llamó- los Grandes Maestres quieren veros en el Concilio, ahora…  
-¿Acabas de llegar y ya te has metido en líos? -preguntó Tauriel, aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
-Quieren interrogarte sobre lo ocurrido en Hogwarts -dijo Morna.  
-Yo también voy -añadió Tauriel.  
Así que Areagon, Halbarad y Tauriel, se levantaron y siguieron a Khug Morna, mientras detrás de ellos iba Orión, contento de ver a Areagon.  
Bajaron una larga escalinata y entraron en una enorme sala excavada en la roca, era una sala circular, con una mesa presidencial en la que estaban sentados los Grandes Maestres de la Orden.  
-Se presentan ante el consejo Areagon, hijo de Aragorn y Halbarad, hijo de Halbaron -anunció Khug- se presenta como oyente, Tauriel, hija de Legolas, rey del Bosque Verde.  
-Acercaos, Areagon -dijo un hombre calvo y con una espesa barba blanca, tenía un ojo verde, y del otro era completamente ciego ya que una cicatriz bastante profunda le cruzaba en vertical, le faltaban dos dedos y media falange del dedo corazón en la mano izquierda.  
-¿Querían verme sus excelencias? -preguntó Areagon haciendo una reverencia.  
-Areagon, necesitamos hacerle varias preguntas sobre su estancia en Hogwarts -dijo el mismo hombre- si no recuerda o no quiere responder, es libre de hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? esto no es un juicio, de todos modos, sus padres estarán presentes para asesorarle, así como su tutor, ¿entendido?  
-Sí, señor  
-Muy bien… Arathorn, ya que es tu nieto, ¿deseas empezar tú? -preguntó un enano muy anciano.  
-Areagon -le llamó su abuelo- ¿qué misión te encomendaron Albus Dumbledore y Gandalf?  
-Que vigilara a Harry James Potter.  
-¿Por qué razón? -preguntó otro hombre vestido con un jubón morado y negro.  
Areagon iba a contestar, pero una voz a sus espaldas le interrumpió.  
-Galbatorix -dijo Gandalf- todos aquí conocen las razones, además, esa misión está registrada en el archivo de la Orden.  
-Puedo responder a esa pregunta -dijo Areagon, Galbatorix le caía muy mal, al igual que su hijos, Murtaugh y Morzan, así que no quería dejar que le defendieran delante suyo- los padres de Harry Potter, James y Lily Potter, fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort durante la fiesta de Halloween de mil novecientos ochenta y uno, y como ya es sabido, está obsesionado con matar a Harry.  
-Bien -dijo Arathorn- así que la misión de vigilancia fue ordenada por un motivo de protección…  
-Sí, señor -dijo Areagon.  
-Areagon Telcontar -dijo Galbatorix- ¿ha visto usted esta noticia? -y dejó sobre la mesa la portada del diario "El Profeta".

" _Tormenta inesperada provoca inundaciones entre Escocia y Londres.  
Los servicios meteorológicos mágico y muggle informaron que durante la madrugada de ayer se formó una tormenta con vientos de más de 62 km/h y lluvias que provocaron daños en zonas rurales y algunas ciudades. Además, los servicios meteorológicos informan de que la tormenta no fue detectada por ningún radar hasta que se formó de improviso y descargó.  
Afortunadamente, no hay que lamentar víctimas gracias a la rapidez de los servicios de emergencia_

 _El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha abierto una investigación_ ".

-Señor Telcontar -dijo Galbatorix- ¿salió usted de madrugada del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, con un wyvern de tormenta?  
-Sí, señor -admitió Areagon mientras le dirigía una gélida mirada.  
-¿Abandonó usted la misión que le encomendaron el General Brom Holcombsson y Mithrandir? ¿dejó usted a Harry James Potter sin vigilancia y protección, desobedeciendo una orden directa?  
-Otra vez erras en tus conclusiones, Galbatorix, y olvidas lo que yo ya expliqué… -dijo Brom fríamente- Harry James Potter estuvo acompañado por Jock, un dragón camaleónico vinculado a Areagon durante todo ese tiempo, ya que si Areagon se hubiese quedado, Albus Dumbledore y yo no habríamos llegado a tiempo; si Areagon hubiese pedido a Ronald Bilius Weasley o a Hermione Jean Granger que nos buscaran, Areagon hubiese tenido que desvelar la existencia de la Orden del Dragón; y la tormenta fue necesaria para ocultar que volvíamos a Hogwarts para una operación de rescate.  
-Holcombsson, tú siempre defendiendo a Telcontar -dijo fríamente- ya dije que permitir que Vlad desarrollara su conexión con Areagon era un error, que le volvería… inestable...  
-El error hubiese sido permitirte sacrificar al dragón principal de un jinete -dijo Gandalf, que se había levantado de su silla.  
-¿¡QUE QUERÍA HACER USTED QUE!? -exclamaron a la vez Areagon, Tauriel, Halbarad y Khug.  
Areagon sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de Galbatorix, provocando que una luz surgiera de la punta, amenazadoramente; pero Halbarad se sujetó la mano.  
-No vale la pena -le dijo.

Areagon bajó la varita y se marchó de la sala como un tornado, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió ir a ver a los armeros.  
-¡Areagon! -le saludó uno de ellos- ¿ya de vuelta?  
-Sí, gracias -dijo con una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó el maestro armero, llamado Horst, tenía una espesa barba, era calvo y grande como una montaña, de ojos ambarinos, y sus enormes brazos estaban cubiertos de quemaduras y tatuajes; su aspecto intimidaba a más de uno, aunque era muy bonachón y siempre atento a su familia, además de un excelente cocinero.  
Areagon se encogió de hombros y murmuró "Galbatorix".  
-Ah, bueno, ya… ¿quieres hacer algún cuchillo? -dijo Horst.  
-Hoy no, prefiero observar a los expertos.  
Se quedó mirando a los herreros mientras trabajaban forjando espadas, hachas y armaduras; también había algunos estudiantes de la Orden del Dragón forjando puntas de flecha, cuchillos y dagas.  
Estaba absorto mirando como Horst forjaba una espada, cuando una voz femenina le llamó por su nombre.  
-¿Areagon?  
-¡Eöwyn! -exclamó Areagon- ¿qué tal todo?  
-Bien, he venido representando a mi padre, ya que no puede montar -dijo con tristeza.  
Eöwyn era alta, de unos veinte años, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio platino, normalmente lo llevaba suelto, aunque para montar a caballo o en dragón, prefería llevarlo recogido en una trenza; iba vestida con una armadura ligera y llevaba una espada corta y una daga colgando del cinturón. Al igual que todos los habitantes de Rohan, era una amante acérrima de los caballos.  
-Por cierto, Halbarad me pidió que te buscara, parecía muy enfadado... -dijo con cautela.  
-Ya, me han convocado los Grandes Maestres por lo de Hogwarts -le contó Areagon- al parecer Hrom se excedió con su tormenta y hubo algunas inundaciones… eso lo admito, pero me he enterado de que Galbatorix quiso sacrificar a Vlad, dijo que era el motivo de que yo fuera inestable…  
-No creo que tú seas inestable -dijo seriamente- y no le hagas caso a Galbatorix, es un maldito cerdo...

Como hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a Areagon y la discusión con Galbatorix no había sentado bien a nadie, decidieron organizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que Areagon había vuelto de una sola pieza. Así que mientras cenaban disfrutaron de una conversación entre Aragorn, Arya, Arathorn, Brom, Gandalf, Khug Morna, Eöwyn, Halbarad, Tauriel y el propio Areagon. La fiesta se alargó y se fueron a dormir de madrugada.

* * *

Mientras dormían, en un castillo casi en ruinas, una voz masculina y severa, decía.  
-Criad bien nuestros amigos alados, los necesitaremos para la batalla que se avecina, y debemos conseguir que lord Voldemort resurja para conseguir aquí nuestros objetivos ¡TRABAJAD!


	15. Libro 2 - Los hijos de Dúrin

**Los hijos de Dúrin**

Estando de vacaciones, Areagon aprovechó las primeras semanas para hacer lo que no pudo mientras estaba en Hogwarts; desde volar sin miedo a que alguien les viera, a montar a caballo o perfeccionar lo que ya había aprendido tanto en Hogwarts como en la Escuela de Jinetes. Un día estaban Tauriel y él practicando con el arco, cuando apareció su padre vestido con un traje de piel de dragón que solía utilizar en viajes largos.  
-He de ir a Endor para hablar con Hrothgar -dijo Aragorn- ¿me acompañais?  
-Sí, claro -dijeron los dos.  
Ambos fueron a ponerse los trajes que utilizaban para volar, estaban hechos de cuero y de la muda de piel de los dragones, así que no solo protegían del calor y del frío, sino que además era como una armadura muy ligera; se ataron los carcaj y los arcos a la espalda y fueron a la armería a recoger una espada cada uno. Tauriel llevaba una espada élfica de hoja curva, mientras que Areagon llevaba una espada bastarda acorde a su estatura, salieron al patio, donde ya les estaban esperando Aragorn, Halbarad y Eowyn. Aragorn y Halbarad volarían en Král y en Lovag, sus dragones blancos de Gondor; Eowyn volaría en su drafón Fädervinge, un híbrido de dragón de pradera y de grifo; Tauriel volaría en Laegwing, su dragón de bosque y Areagon volaría en Vulcan a la ida, y en Vlad a la vuelta.  
-Portaos bien -les advirtió Arya mientras les despedía junto con Brom.

Alzaron el vuelo rumbo al norte, sobrevolaron el islote de Cair Andros, la Ciénaga de los Muertos y las Tierras Brunas, no tardaron en llegar al Bosque Verde, una vasta extensión de bosque espeso que era el hogar de Tauriel; a lo lejos, Areagon vió las ruinas de Dol-Guldur y sintió un escalofrío en la nuca, recordando que Sauron y sus Nazgûl la utilizaron como base durante la Tercera Edad, antes de ser derrotados por la dama Galadriel... Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon un rugido sobre ellos, era el Rey Legolas, el padre de Tauriel que volaba sobre ellos con Ezelráma, padre de Laegwing.  
-Buenos días -dijo saludandolos y encabezando la formación junto con Aragorn.  
Se desviaron para sobrevolar el río Celduin, a lo lejos pudieron ver la Ciudad del Lago y la Ciudad de Valle, y entre esas dos ciudades, sobresalía su destino, la Montaña Solitaria, que en su interior albergaba el Reino Enano de Erebor, el mayor reino de esa raza y donde trabajaban los mejores maestros armeros de la Orden del Dragón.  
Finalmente aterrizaron en un anillo de fortalezas exterior y que protegía la entrada principal del Reino, a su encuentro salieron el Rey Hrothgar I, seguido por sus hijos Thorin, Fili y Kili, que portaban los estandartes del Reino Unificado, el Reino de Rohan y el Reino del Bosque Verde.  
- _Mae govannen!_ -dijo Hrothgar en élfico y esbozando una amplia sonrisa- bienvenido Legolas, rey del Bosque Verde, señor de los elfos silvanos y amigo de los enanos; bienvenido Aragorn, rey de Arnor y Gondor, Capitán de los Dúnedains y una parrafada más que obviaré para no perjudicar los oídos de los más jóvenes -todos rieron- bienvenido Halbarad, hijo de Halbaron y Evonyn, Capitán de la Guardia de la Noche y cazador de lethrblakas.  
"¿Cazador de lethrblakas?", pensó Areagon mientras notaba cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, ¿en qué clase de misiones había estado metido su primo?  
-... bienvenida Eowyn, Princesa de Edoras, la mejor amazona de su generación; bienvenida Tauriel, Princesa de Mirkwood... y bienvenido, Areagon Telcontar, Príncipe Heredero del Reino Unificado… y por lo que me han contado… -añadió con una sonrisa pícara- domesticador de cerberos.  
Todos rieron, menos Areagon, que no le hacía gracia ser presentado por su título nobiliario y menos todavía, que le agregaran "títulos".  
-¿Qué tal en Hogwarts? -preguntó Thorin a Areagon, mientras los adultos bromeaban y se adentraban en la montaña.  
-Bien, aunque echaba de menos Endor -respondió Areagon- allí tenía que volar en una zona restringida, y tampoco podíamos volar muy alto para que no nos viera nadie desde el castillo o desde el pueblo de al lado.  
-¿Y eso? -preguntó Fili.  
-Al parecer está prohibido tener dragones en Europa y en América -dijo Areagon encogiéndose de hombros- según la Convención de Magos de 1709, les era imposible controlar a sus dragones y eso provocaba que en la Edad Media los muggles… gente que no tiene nada de magia en sus cuerpos... descubrieran su ubicación y les atacaran, algo que provocó que los magos decidieran ocultarse y mandar a sus dragones a reservas controladas.  
-Aquí hay gente que no tiene ningún ápice de magia y no ocultamos nada… -dijo Tauriel.  
-Tauriel, hija de Legolas -dijo Khug- eso es porque aquí la gente ve la magia y las criaturas mágicas como algo completamente natural, en parte, porque la población de este continente tiene un mínimo que les ayuda a visualizarla y a comprenderla, es decir, serían el equivalente a los squibs, pero la gran mayoría de la población, tanto en América como en Europa, no tiene ni siquiera ese mínimo y por desgracia, todos los humanoides tendemos a atacar a lo que no comprendemos, ya que nos da miedo.  
-Es interesante -dijo Thorin- me gustaría viajar a Europa para ver una cultura tan distinta a la nuestra…  
-No hace falta que te vayas fuera de Endor a aprender de culturas -dijo Tauriel- basta que te des una vuelta desde La Comarca hasta Rhún para ver los diferentes reinos y culturas de las diferentes razas…  
-Ya, pero hasta los hobbits, pese a su pacifismo, también tienen dragones -dijo Thorin- me gustaría ver y aprender por qué en Europa y en América los únicos jinetes que hay es porque llegaron a nuestras costas por accidente o porque fueron evacuados aquí por un jinete de Endor, pero nadie ha conseguido hacer el vínculo Skulblaka en Europa o en América.  
-En eso tiene razón -dijo Areagon- todos los jinetes extranjeros consiguieron sus dragones aquí, aún cuando eran razas autóctonas de otros continentes y los huevos fueron traídos aquí…  
-Otro misterio por resolver… -dijo Tauriel, frotándose las manos.  
Khug los miró ceñudo.  
-Procurad no meteros en ningún lío al intentar averiguarlo… sobretodo tú, Areagon, Galbatorix está insoportable.

Siguieron hablando mientras entraban en la Montaña Solitaria, cuya puerta principal estaba custodiada por dos enormes estatuas con forma de enano talladas en la roca.  
Una vez dentro, les hicieron bajar a las bóvedas interiores donde eran enterrados los reyes de Erebor, en el centro, más elevado que el resto estaba Thorin "Escudo de Roble", y sobre su tumba descansaba la espada Orcrist, una espada élfica de hoja curva con colmillo de dragón como mango, era conocida como "La hendedora de Trasgos" por los elfos, enanos y hombres.

Una vez rendidos los homenajes a los antiguos reyes de Erebor fueron a comer… si los enanos eran conocidos en Endor por sus creaciones de metal y piedra, sus dotes culinarias con la carne estaban prácticamente a la par. Areagon probó tantos platos de carne, incitado por Fili y Kili que pensó que iba a explotar, fue entonces cuando se acordó de Ron y su incansable apetito, y trató de imaginar qué estarían haciendo sus amigos británicos en ese momento.  
Una vez tuvieron el apetito saciado, tal vez demasiado, los tres reyes y algunos consejeros fueron a una sala a debatir varias cuestiones, mientras que Areagon, Halbarad, Eowyn, Thorin, Tauriel, Fili y Kili salieron a descansar al exterior.  
-Oye, Halbarad -preguntó Areagon- ¿por qué Hrothgar ha dicho que eras cazador de lethrblakas?  
Los lethrblakas eran unas criaturas oscuras similares a los guivernos, pero su cabeza era parecida a la de una serpiente, su aliento era venenoso, tenían una larga cresta sobre su serpentino cuello y alas de murciélago; eran unas criaturas odiadas y temidas, ya que solían alimentarse de elfos, humanos y enanos, e incluso de dragones jóvenes, además, durante la Tercera Edad del Sol, fueron utilizadas por los Nazgûl como sus monturas y eran siempre un mal presagio, sobretodo cuando su número aumentaba.  
-Lo cierto es que fue accidental -respondió Halbarad- estaba volviendo a Arnor junto con Lovag cuando nos atacó una pareja jóven, Lovag mató al macho y yo maté a la hembra…  
-No fue nada agradable... -dijo Lovag, levantándose y acercándose a ellos, era parecido a Vlad, pero lo duplicaba en tamaño, sus escamas y la cara exterior de sus alas eran de un blanco nacarado; sus garras eran negras como el carbón, curvadas y muy afiladas; la cara interior de sus alas y sus ojos eran de un azul turquesa y las llamas de su aliento eran de color azules y naranjas- es más, yo evitaría enfrentarme a ellos si el combate fuera a corta distancia…  
-¿Por qué? -preguntaron Vlad y Karaad.  
-Lo cierto es que su mordedura es terriblemente dolorosa -explicó Lovag- huelen fatal y saben todavía peor…  
Todos pusieron cara de asco.

Una vez reposada la comida, volvieron a internarse en Erebor, en concreto donde estaban las fraguas, ya que desde que tenía seis años, Areagon siempre se había maravillado con la forma de trabajar el metal de los enanos; estaban tan bien organizados y sincronizados que parecía alguna coreografía extraña para un baile, mientras entonaban marchas que les levantaban el ánimo y marcaban el ritmo del golpeteo del metal contra los yunques.  
El sonido y la vista de las llamas poniendo el acero al rojo vivo eran tan hipnóticos que perdió la noción del tiempo y empezó a divagar sobre Narsil, la espada que empuñó Elendil en la Batalla de la Última Alianza y que fue forjada por Telchar en las Ered Luin; la misma espada que Sauron quebró y que posteriormente Elrond ordenó forjar de nuevo con el nombre de Andúril, La Llama del Oeste, para que la empuñara Aragorn Elessar Telcontar durante la Guerra del Anillo y estuvo en poder de los reyes del Reino Unificado, pero desgraciadamente la espada se perdió después de la Dagor Dagorath, al final de la Quinta Edad.  
-Areagon… -le llamó Tauriel- ¿en qué piensas?  
Areagon dió un respingo, a su lado solo quedaban Tauriel y Thorin, el resto ya se había marchado para seguir la visita.  
-Nada -dijo mientras daba unas largas zancadas hasta ponerse a su altura- pensaba en qué debió ocurrir en la Dagor Dagorath para que se perdiera Anduril…  
-Ya… -musitó Tauriel- a mi padre le gustaría volver a verla, dice que no hay mejor estandarte para unir las razas de dunedains, elfos y enanos, además le traería recuerdos de cuando fue miembro de la Comunidad del Anillo…  
-Sí… -dijo Thorin con cierto aire soñador- una belleza creada por enanos, reforjada y perfeccionada por los elfos, para que fuese blandida por los herederos de Elendil…  
Areagon y Tauriel lo miraron divertidos, era la primera vez que escuchaban a Thorin hablar de ese modo.  
-¿Qué? -dijo sonrojado- ¿no os gustaría que eso sucediera? -y siguió caminando- ¡oh! no se lo contéis ni a Fili ni a Kili…  
-Ni una palabra -dijeron Areagon y Tauriel.  
-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Areagon- no estaba así cuando me marché de aquí…  
-Creo que está enamorado de alguna enana de alta cuna… -dijo Tauriel en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Thorin lo oyera.  
-Y-yo n-no -dijo Thorin, más rojo que un tomate.  
-Tranquilo, Thorin, hijo de Hrothgar -dijo Areagon- sabemos que un enano bravo como tú, no se enamora de dulces doncellas… eso es para débiles, ¿verdad?  
-Correcto, Areagon, hijo de Aragorn -dijo Thorin asintiendo tan rápido que parecía un pájaro carpintero.  
-Pero no olvides, Thorin, que si algún día necesitas ayuda para conquistar a esa doncella -dijo Tauriel sonriendo con malicia- cuenta con mi arco...  
Thorin se marchó de allí y no volvieron a verlo hasta la hora de cenar, dónde Areagon y Tauriel no dejaban de lanzarse miradas para provocarlo, ya estaba bastante tenso, pero cuando Fili le dió una palmada en su hombro y dijo:  
-Bueno, Thorin, ¿cuándo vas a traer a casa a esa amiga misteriosa que tienes en Moria?  
Thorin se levantó de la mesa y marchó a correr a su habitación mientras gritaba.  
-¡DEJADME EN PAAAZ!  
Todos se quedaron perplejos.  
-¿Vosotros lo sabíais? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Sí, hace unos meses que lo sabemos, pero nunca le habíamos dicho nada… -dijo Kili.  
-¿Y porqué no me contasteis nada? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Tú tampoco nos contaste nada de tu misión en Hogwarts -dijo Tauriel.  
-Lo cierto es que pensé que Morna os lo habría dicho… -dijo Areagon.  
-Deciros, ¿qué? -preguntó el capitán justo detrás de ellos.  
Areagon levantó una ceja.  
-¡Oh! -respondió- la verdad, no lo dije por si se os ocurría pedirle información por carta.  
-Nosotros nunca haríamos eso -dijo Fili con cara de inocente.  
-Precisamente por eso… o por si se os ocurría presentaros en el Colegio montados en dragones… así que de momento, prohibido cartas que puedan comprometer esa misión, hay vidas en juego, ¿entendido? -les dijo seriamente.  
-Sí, señor… -dijeron todos, y realmente aquellas palabras fueron sinceras y ninguno mandaría una carta por la misión de Areagon, salvo que fuera algo crítico, y en especial cuando era Khug quién se lo pedía.


	16. Libro 2 - Agaetí Blódhren

**Agaetí Blódhren**

Una noche en Minas Tirith, después de demostrar que estaba al día en cuanto a sus estudios de la Escuela de Jinetes, Areagon se lavó y se vistió con ropa elegante, llevaba unas botas de montar bien lustradas, unos pantalones negros impecablemente limpios, una camisa negra sobre la que llevaba un peto del mismo color y que llevaba bordado en hilo de plata el escudo del Reino Unificado, además, una costurera amiga de su madre, le había agregado el escudo de armas de Hogwarts. Salió a la Sala del Trono para reunirse con sus padres, Brom, Halbarad y Khug Morna.  
- _Mae govannen!_ -dijo su madre- buena elección.  
-Sí, aunque falta un pequeño detalle… -dijo su padre, mientras le hacía una señal a Halbarad.  
-Esta espada la llevé yo cuando tenía tu edad -dijo su primo con una sonrisa, descubriendo una espada bastarda, acorde a la estatura de Areagon y que parecía una réplica de una espada usada por los montaraces- tuya es -y mientras se arrodillaba, se la ató al cinto.  
Khug se adelantó y con la ayuda de su padre, le ataron una capa de color negro, con el escudo de la Orden del Dragón.  
Brom comprobó que todo estuviera bien colocado y asintió.

Juntos, emprendieron la marcha y salieron fuera de la ciudad, donde se había improvisado un altar y todo el mundo estaba allí congregado; era cierto que Areagon odiaba muchas de las celebraciones que exigían ir bien vestido, pero esa era una de las excepciones.

Cuando Gandalf subió al altar, acompañado por Paarthunax, su wyvern de tormenta, y Balerion, un guiverno de fuego muy anciano.  
-Buenas noches a todos -dijo Gandalf- como sabéis, esta noche se conmemora un año más el final de la batalla que unió como hermanos a dúnedains, dragones, elfos, enanos, hombres y guivernos; esta noche, volvemos a rendir tributo a aquellos que sin importar su raza, lucharon y murieron juntos...

La mente de Areagon empezó a divagar y dejó de prestar atención, se sabía de memoria aquella historia, ya que era una de sus favoritas sobre la Cuarta Edad, y recordó cuando Gandalf le contó por primera vez aquella historia…

"A finales de la Cuarta Edad del Sol, una compañía mixta de elfos y dúnedains de Arnor volvían después de inspeccionar una ruta en la que habían ocurrido varios ataques de orcos, cuando algo llamó su atención.  
Ante ellos se hallaba Balerion "El Terror Negro", el wyvern de fuego más anciano, grande y poderoso que habitaba en Endor, nacido tras la _Nírnaeth Arnoediad_ (Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables); pero en aquel momento, el enorme guiverno no suponía ninguna amenaza, tumbado sobre un costado con las membranas de sus alas completamente destrozadas y herido de muerte por un virote de escorpión gigante, no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pronto, tanto elfos como dúnedains empezaron a debatir, hasta que los líderes de esa compañía, Eragon, un elfo y Aegon, sobrino de Eldarion I, optaron por ayudarle, pues su honor les impedía ejecutar a un enemigo en aquel lamentable estado, así que tras meses y esfuerzos diarios, consiguieron salvarle la vida. Cuando Balerion empezó a recobrar sus fuerzas, pensó en matar a los que le estaban curando, pero reflexionó y se dejó curar, ya que todavía era incapaz de volar o cazar y por tanto, moriría de inanición.

Tras pasar más de medio año curando al colosal guiverno, este al fin, pudo abrir y empezar a ejercitar sus enormes alas, pero había cambiado, ya no era el guiverno avaricioso y sediento de sangre, instintos básicos con los que Morgoth había creado a los primeros dragones y que poseían todos sus descendientes. Gracias a los elfos y los dúnedains, Balerion había salvado la vida, y había adquirido las cualidades del honor, la lealtad, el sacrificio y la piedad.

El día de la despedida, Balerion contó que había acudido a una reunión con varias tribus de orcos para formar una alianza, pero que los orcos habían sido muy mal educados al sugerir usarlos como simples monturas. Balerion, ofendido, se retiró de la reunión y fue inmediatamente alcanzado por un escorpión gigante que tenían oculto tras un risco; con ese aviso a elfos y dúnedains; Balerion despegó y puso rumbo a su hogar sin desvelar algo más importante… había jurado por su recién adquirido honor acudir en ayuda de los elfos y dúnedains que aún poniendo en riesgo su vida, habían salvado la suya.

Balerion contó lo sucedido a sus hijos y a otro de los wyverns más poderosos, Paarthunax, líder de los wyvern de tormenta que habitaban en su misma montaña.

Pasaron años, cuando Balerion escuchó un rumor… Eragon y Aegon estaban cercados junto a sus compañeros cerca de un barranco y no había nadie capaz de ayudarles, pues incluso dos águilas gigantes que se habían acercado para evacuarlos por aire, habían sido rechazadas por flechas orcas y el contingente que había acudido en su ayuda no podía llegar a ellos. Balerion no lo dudó y fue a su encuentro.

La visión no podía ser más desoladora, de trescientos que formaban la compañía, sólo quedaban treinta, que preferían luchar y vender cara su piel antes que suicidarse saltando por el barranco, iban a realizar una última carga, cuando un viento inesperado levantó una polvareda, y detrás de ellos, surgieron unas alas negras. Los orcos vitorearon la aparición de Balerion, mientras que Eragon y Aegon junto sus compañeros, recordaron a Balerion que ellos le habían salvado la vida, y pidieron que por su honor, les concediera una muerte rápida, así que este abrió sus fauces y de su garganta salieron llamas de color rojo y negro; pero aquel aliento no quemó a ningún elfo o dúnedain, al mirar atrás vieron lo que parecía un torrente de ceniza y en sus bordes, orcos que se estaban quemando vivos.

Balerion aterrizó junto a ellos, listo para luchar junto a sus nuevos aliados, cuando un elfo avistó un escorpión y dió la voz de alarma, pero no hizo falta, antes de que los orcos consiguieran disparar un virote, Paarthunax aterrizó sobre ellos y los aplastó; los orcos que no murieron por aplastamiento fueron arrojados por el barranco de un solo coletazo.

No tardaron en llegar refuerzos de las tropas orcas, muchos de ellos montando sobre lethrblakas; el contingente compuesto por elfos, dúnedains y enanos se preparó para resistir el ataque, pero las águilas no tardaron en llegar y contuvieron la primera oleada; la segunda fue mucho más numerosa y Gwaihir, Rey de las Águilas estaba siendo perseguido por dos adultos, mientras que su hermano Landroval estaba herido por varias flechas orcas y debía aterrizar… Mientras Balerion seguía en tierra ayudando a Aegon y a Eragon, Paarthunax despegó y atacó a los lethrblaka que perseguían a Gwaihir; cuando Landroval aterrizó, un grupo de elfos y enanos se separaron del grupo principal para protegerlo, algo que aprovecharon algunos orcos para acosarlos… en ese momento, un joven dragón de montaña aterrizó dentro del círculo que habían formado para proteger a Landroval y empezó a exhalar su aliento de fuego para evitar que se acercaran más orcos. No fue el único dragón en unirse al combate…

Al parecer el relato de Balerion había llegado a las comunidades cercanas, unas lo habían ignorado, otras seguirían siendo fieles a Morgoth y se mantendrían al margen hasta que su señor volviera… y hubo otras que decidieron cambiar de bando… cuando la tercera oleada de lethrblakas se cernía sobre ellos, de entre las nubes surgió un ejército de dragones y guivernos; los más grandes, aterrizaban o volaban bajo para ayudar a los dúnedains, elfos y enanos; mientras que los más jóvenes, mucho más ágiles, se unieron a Paarthunax y a las águilas de Gwaihir, que de ser enemigos acérrimos, se habían convertido en su mejor aliado en el combate aéreo…

Aquella batalla fue una verdadera carnicería, cuando se disipó el polvo, y los orcos y lethrblakas supervivientes se retiraron, pudieron comprobar sus consecuencias.  
Landroval había sobrevivido y velaba el cadáver del joven dragón que le había protegido hasta su último aliento, cuya sangre estaba mezclada con la de los elfos y los enanos que habían muerto luchando junto a él; aquellos dúnedains, elfos y enanos que no habían combatido, recorrían el campo de batalla atendiendo a sus compañeros heridos, ya fueran águilas, elfos, enanos, dúnedains, guivernos y dragones; aquel hecho fue una novedad para todos, en especial para los dos últimos, pues los orcos no atendían a sus heridos, lo que implicaba que se les infectaran las heridas y en algunas ocasiones, llegaran a morir por la infección; sin embargo, aquellas pequeñas criaturas que antes habían odiado tanto, les extraían las flechas, virotes y lanzas, les cortaban las hemorragias y les aplicaban ungüentos para evitar infecciones y calmarles el dolor. Pero las muestras de amistad y compañerismo no quedaron ahí, pronto, un grupo de dúnedains y elfos salieron a cazar para poder alimentar a sus compañeros, a los que un grupo de dragones y guivernos no tardaron en unirse para hacer una cacería más efectiva; y por la noche, además de hablar y contarse historias, algunos dragones y guivernos recorrían el campamento encendiendo hogueras para que los heridos no sufrieran una hipotermia, y en algunos casos, dormían cerca de los grupos de heridos para mantenerles la temperatura con su propio calor corporal… uno de esos grupos, fue un grupo de enanos de Erebor; lo que no sabían en ese momento, era que el wyvern que había luchado junto a ellos y que esa noche les mantenía calientes y aislados del viento, era Smaug II, hijo del mismo guiverno que una Edad anterior les había expulsado de su hogar, y que había acudido en su ayuda para redimir los daños causados por su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, la caballería de élite de Rohan, los Rohirrim, acudieron después de que el propio Gwaihir acudiera a ellos para evacuar a los heridos y a protegerlos por si los orcos volvían; sin embargo, había heridos muy graves que no podían montar a caballo, uno de ellos era el propio Eragon, que había sido alcanzado por una flecha en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón; Balerion, escuchó aquella conversación y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el "maldito elfo" que le había salvado la vida muriera sin que le atendieran en las Casas de Curación de Minas Tirith, así que se tragó su orgullo y para sorpresa de los presentes, permitió que Aegon, Eragon y más heridos lo montaran para llevarlos a Minas Tirith, era la primera vez que en toda Arda alguien conseguía montar un guiverno sin esclavizarlo o someterlo por la fuerza… pero no quedó ahí, el resto de dragones y wyverns, que tenían el tamaño y la salud suficiente como para volar a Minas Tirith sin detenerse, decidieron imitar su ejemplo; mientras que aquellos que no podían volar directamente a Minas Tirith, ya fuera por tamaño, edad o salud, se quedaron con los elfos, enanos, dúnedains y humanos de Rohan que podían luchar, o que cargaban con los muertos.

Gwaihir aterrizó en la plaza de La Ciudadela e informó junto a un elfo, de que Aegon y Eragon habían caído en una emboscada y que "el Terror Negro" se había aliado con ellos, y que era él quien los transportaba, no le creyeron, hasta que aparecieron en el cielo cargando heridos, así que no les dispararon, pero los habitantes no confiaron en ellos hasta que escucharon los relatos de elfos, dúnedains y enanos, y se volvieron más cercanos a aquellos reptiles voladores, tanto que aquellos con las casas más grandes, permitieron entrar a los más jóvenes para que pudieran descansar en pajares cuando estos llegaron junto a los que habían hecho el trayecto a pie.

Un año más tarde, cuando Eragon se recuperó de sus heridas, las cinco razas que habían luchado y derramado su sangre, consiguieron formular un juramento que les ataría de por vida, ese juramento sería conocido como "El Juramento de Sangre", que sería traducido también como _Agaetí Blódhren_."

Cuando Gandalf, Paarthunax y Balerion terminaron el relato, los presentes rompieron en aplausos y en rugidos, Areagon pudo escuchar a un niño de unos ocho años, preguntar si el Paarthunax y el Balerion que habían contado la historia junto a Gandalf, eran los mismos de la historia; que de hecho, así era… nadie sabía cuando Gandalf y Paarthunax se habían unido, aunque muchos tenían la teoría de que se habían aceptado cuando Morgoth consiguió liberarse de la cadena Angainor; mientras que Balerion, cuando murieron Eragon y Aegon durante la Dagor Dagorath, no había vuelto a tener ningún jinete o amazona.  
Una vez terminó la ceremonia de recuerdo a los caídos, empezaron a servir comida y bebida, y los festejos continuaron hasta el alba.

A la mañana siguiente, Areagon se despertó tarde, pero antes de ir a desayunar, decidió escribirle cartas a Harry, Hermione y Ron, así que tomó un pergamino, una pluma, y escribió las tres cartas interesándose por las vacaciones de sus tres amigos, en especial las de Harry, pues sabía que la relación con sus tíos, no era nada buena, aunque esperaba que al haber aprobado Transformaciones, esa noticia asustara al cerdo de su primo… y más cuando hablando del tema, Harry confesó que no tenía intención de enseñarle a sus tíos la nota que les recordaba que tenían prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts y recordó cómo Harry, Ron y él mismo se habían reído a carcajadas, mientras que Hermione los miraba con cierta desaprobación. Una vez terminó las cartas, pidió a Horus que fuera a entregarlas y bajó a desayunar.  
Al bajar al comedor principal, se encontró a Halbarad, a Eowyn y a Tauriel.  
-¡Eh, dormilon! -gritó Tauriel.  
-Tauriel, ¡por favor! -exclamó Halbarad- vas a hacer que me explote la cabeza.  
Areagon sonrió y se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Qué tal la noche? -les preguntó.  
-Bueno… tu primo Halbarad fue a beber con Horst -dijo Eowyn con una sonrisa.  
-No me digas -dijo Areagon riendo- ¿y quién ganó? -añadió mientras se servía el desayuno.  
-Adivina -dijo Tauriel.  
-Ganó Horst, ¿verdad? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Cállate, Areagon -pidió Halbarad.  
-¡Areagon! -llamó Morna- instrucción conmigo en el patio de armas… ¿qué te ocurre Halbarad?  
-¡DEJAD DE GRITAR! -pidió Halbarad.  
-Anoche fue a beber con Horst -contó Tauriel.  
-¡Oh! -dijo Khug sentándose cerca de Halbarad- ¿y un dúnedain de la Guardia de la Noche no pudo vencer al Maestro Armero de Minas Tirith? -preguntó socarronamente mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.  
-Muy gracioso, Morna…  
Areagon se deslizó cerca de Halbarad con una copa en la mano.  
-Lo siento, Hal… -susurró Areagon.  
-¿Q-que?

Pero Areagon fue más rápido y le plantó una copa de alcohol fuerte justo debajo de su nariz, obligando a su primo a vomitar en un recipiente que tenía Tauriel preparado, Eowyn no se lo esperaba y tuvo que levantarse corriendo, mientras Morna no dejaba de reírse, aunque no tardaron en ahogarlas, ya que frente a la puerta del comedor estaban Murtaugh y Morzan; y ambos esbozaban una sonrisa de superioridad que a Areagon y a Tauriel no les gustó nada… el odio que se tenían Areagon, Murtaugh y Morzan, era más fuerte que el que se tenían Harry y Draco Malfoy.

Ambos hermanos eran gemelos, tenían el pelo oscuro y largo hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran negros y ambos andaban siempre con altivez, tenían cuatro años más que Areagon y eran mimados y consentidos por su padre, Galbatorix; eran de Rhûn, una región al Este de Rohan conocida por luchar en favor de Morgoth y Sauron, sin embargo, una vez terminó la Guerra del Anillo, firmaron la paz entre Rohan, Rhûn y el Reino Unificado; cuando Morgoth provocó la Dagor Dagorath, los habitantes de Rhûn combatieron junto a los Rohirrim y la caballería pesada de Gondor. Una vez terminó esa batalla con el resultado de las muertes definitivas de Morgoth y Sauron, se les permitió formular el _Agaetí Blódhren_ e ingresar en la Orden del Dragón.  
Sin embargo, el odio entre Areagon, Morzan y Murtaugh; y el aparente interés de Galbatorix por ejecutar a Vlad; no tenía nada que ver con rencillas históricas.

Un día, cuando Areagon tenía nueve años y estaba realizando sus clases de equitación, dos flechas "perdidas" alcanzaron los cuartos traseros del caballo que montaba, el caballo se desbocó por el dolor y tiró a Areagon al suelo, por fortuna, Brom, Morna y Haldir estaban supervisando su entrenamiento y acudieron rápidamente a atenderlo, ya que se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo; así que mientras Brom y Morna curaban y estabilizaban a Areagon, Haldir consiguió controlar el caballo para extraerle las flechas, que no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para haber sido disparadas por un adulto. Areagon estuvo varias semanas ingresado en las Casas de Curación, semanas en las que se descubrió que habían sido Murtaugh y Morzan quienes le habían disparado; aquel incidente casi provocó un conflicto entre el Reino Unificado y Rhûn, y más aún cuando se excusaron con "queríamos practicar con un blanco móvil, no era nuestra intención alcanzarle", sin embargo, sólo su padre les creyó realmente, aunque lo dejaron estar para evitar una guerra. Por desgracia, Vlad escuchó la sentencia absolutoria, y días después, oyó cómo ambos gemelos se jactaban de ello junto a su padre, y montó en cólera… Meses después, Galbatorix montaba en su dragón, Shruikan, un enorme dragón de color negro con ojos azul celeste, del que se sabía poco de su origen, sólo que era una de las razas autóctonas de Rhûn; y Vlad salió a su encuentro a pedir a Galbatorix que él y sus hijos pidieran disculpas a Areagon, y que realizaran acciones como penitencia; pero Galbatorix se mostró orgulloso, y Shruikan golpeó a Vlad para apartarlo de su camino con una de sus gigantescas alas.

Vlad consiguió recuperarse en pleno vuelo, y lejos de acobardarse, motivado por vengar las heridas de su jinete, alcanzó a Shruikan y a Galbatorix con una de sus llamaradas, provocando varias quemaduras en Shruikan; las más graves, estaban en la espalda del dragón, que tuvo que aterrizar de inmediato para evitar estrellarse. La Orden del Dragón organizó un juicio y Galbatorix pidió ejecutar a Vlad por atentar contra su honor y por atacarles a él y a Shruikan; por fortuna para Vlad, ningún otro Gran Maestre, ni ningún otro dragón estuvo dispuesto a ejecutarle, ya que aquello podría matar también a Areagon, que todavía seguía ingresado, y en el proceso, también podía matar o volver inestables a Vulcan, Jock, Hrom y Kestrel; además, aquel ataque fue considerado como un acto irresponsable de un dragón joven y después de una buena reprimenda, le ordenaron volver con Areagon, para servirle de punto de apoyo cuando necesitara caminar.

Sin embargo, había algo en aquel incidente que no cuadraba, así que tanto como Galbatorix como Gandalf se propusieron investigar, cada uno por su cuenta...


	17. Libro 2 - Sin noticias de Harry

**Sin noticias de Harry**

El ver a Morzan y a Murtaugh había provocado que Halbarad olvidara que estaba de resaca, así que salieron en tropel junto con Morna, dispuestos a entrenar para desahogarse y evitar una pelea contra los gemelos; algo que les gustaba a Areagon y a Tauriel, ya que los entrenamientos de Morna eran multidisciplinares; al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, vieron unos caballos ya ensillados.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -preguntó Tauriel.  
-Hoy vamos a practicar precisión mientras cabalgamos -dijo Khug.  
Tauriel empezó a frotarse las manos, pero Areagon preguntó:  
-¿Y yo como voy a practicarlo? -preguntó Areagon- no llevo el arco, y mi caballo tampoco lo lleva en la montura…  
-¿Eres un mago, verdad? -preguntó Khug.  
-Sí -respondió Areagon.  
-Pues utiliza hechizos.  
-No creo que el incendio o el flipendo sean muy útiles a caballo…  
-Entonces aprenderás dos hechizos nuevos -sentenció Khug- saca tu varita -dijo mientras sacaba un libro de hechizos en español "Hechizos de supervivencia y combate".  
Areagon lo miró extrañado, era la primera vez que Khug sacaba ese libro, su portada era de color verde y las letras eran doradas, y su portada estaba ilustrada por un cuchillo, una espada, un arco, un rifle y una varita.  
-Me lo ha dejado un jinete que trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia de Colombia -explicó Khug, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Areagon- es el manual de supervivencia que han escrito conjuntamente Colombia, Brasil, Ecuador, Venezuela, Perú y Bolivia, para los magos y brujas que deben internarse en la jungla del Amazonas… -continuó- el primer hechizo que quiero que aprendas, es el "sagitta", se trata de un hechizo que lanza un virote de ballesta por la punta de la varita, y el otro es "shot", que emula un disparo de arma de fuego; según este libro, el sagitta es muy silencioso, pero tiene un alcance limitado de unos veinte metros, mientras que el shot, tiene un alcance de unos cien metros, pero hace el mismo ruido que una pistola -explicó Khug- su uso es muy simple y rápido, en ambos tienes que apuntar a tu blanco con la punta de la varita y decir el hechizo. Primero vamos a practicar en estático, luego lo harás a caballo.  
Areagon asintió y se colocó a unos diez metros de una diana, apuntó con su varita a la diana y exclamó.  
-¡Sagitta! -pero no ocurrió nada, así que se acercó al libro y leyó todo el capítulo para saber en qué estaba fallando, volvió a intentarlo, y un virote salió de la punta de la varita que rozó la diana.  
-¡Genial! -exclamó Khug- pero debes tener la misma precisión que tienes con el arco, así que sigue practicando, el resto montad a los caballos.

Areagon estuvo practicando unas dos horas seguidas en estático, y antes de la hora de comer, ya había conseguido una buena precisión y entender cómo funcionaba el hechizo; Tauriel, Khug, Halbarad y Eowyn habían vuelto del entrenamiento.  
-Areagon -dijo Khug- tengo una tarea para tí, trae ese tronco levitándolo y préndele fuego con algún encantamiento que hayas aprendido en Hogwarts.  
Areagon lo miró ceñudo.  
-Quiero que practiques los hechizos que has aprendido este año -dijo Khug- así me aseguro que practicas lo suficiente durante las vacaciones.  
Areagon se giró y murmuró:  
-¡Wingardium leviosa! -cuando lo dejó cerca de ellos, apuntó al tronco y exclamó- ¡Incendio!  
Al cabo de unos minutos, empezaron a cocinar la carne que Khug había llevado en una de sus alforjas.  
Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron practicando, Khug decidió que Areagon tenía suficiente con el sagitta, y que ya practicarían el shot más adelante; así que estuvieron practicando con varios objetos que le arrojaban con la mano hasta el atardecer.  
-Creo que hemos terminado por hoy -decidió Khug, viendo sus caras de agotamiento- volvamos a casa.

Al regresar, fueron a lavarse y al salir de la ducha, Areagon encontró a Horus en su escritorio profundamente dormido, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, le desató las cartas y las dejó sobre su cama, tenía muchas ganas de leerlas, pero le esperaban para cenar, así que se vistió y bajó al comedor.  
-Areagon -dijo Brom- he visto a Horus con cartas volando a tu habitación.  
-Sí, ya las he visto, deben ser de Harry, Ron y Hermione, cuando termine de cenar las leeré.  
-En tus respuestas no olvides añadir un saludo de mi parte.  
-¡Y de la mía! -exclamó Khug, Areagon tuvo un escalofrío al recordar que Brom y Khug habían llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry de Lord Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido.  
-Tranquilos, les mandaré recuerdos -dijo Areagon.  
Terminaron de cenar con risas y comentado anécdotas, y Areagon volvió a su habitación.  
Sacó su cuchillo botero y abrió la primera carta, era la de Ron.  
" _¡Hola Areagon!  
¿Qué tal el verano?  
Nosotros estupendamente, mi padre se ha presentado a un concurso de El Profeta para el año que viene, a ver si ganamos algo, que no nos vendría nada mal el premio, la verdad… _

_Este año empieza Ginny en Hogwarts, es mi hermana pequeña, está obsesionada con Harry, la muy pesada… ¿este año volverás, no?_

 _Por cierto… hablando de Harry, no he tenido noticias suyas en todo el verano, ¿tú has sabido algo? ¿crees que sus tíos le habrán confiscado las cartas o algo?_

 _Si en unos días no ha dicho nada, iremos Fred, George y yo a rescatarlo, te mantendré informado._

 _Un saludo,  
Ron Weasley_"

Areagon releyó la carta, aquello no parecía normal en Harry, así que abrió también la de Hermione, a la vez de que se daba cuenta de que no había una carta de Harry.  
" _¡Hola Areagon!  
Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. ¿Qué tal el verano?  
Yo he estado de vacaciones en Francia con mis padres, el Ministerio de Magia de Francia es una pasada._

 _Oye… ¿Has tenido noticias de Harry? No ha contestado a ninguna de mis cartas, ¿tú has tenido suerte?  
Ron dice que si en estos días no recibe respuesta, irá a rescatarlo… creo que va a hacer una trastada._

 _Espero verte este año en Hogwarts._

 _¡Un abrazo!  
Hermione_"

-¿Horus? -preguntó Areagon mentalmente- ¿qué ha pasado con Harry?  
-No lo sé Areagon, cuando intenté entregar la carta, algún tipo de magia la robó y vi como caía en un arbusto, cuando descendí ya no estaba… además, han puesto barrotes en su ventana y tienen a Hedwig encerrada en su jaula.  
Areagon sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, ¿a tanto llegaba el desprecio que tenían los Dursley por Harry?  
-Mañana hay sesión de la Orden -dijo Vlad- yo contaría lo que has sabido por Ron y Hermione, así Galbatorix quedará en evidencia si decide no intervenir.

Aquella noche, Areagon durmió mal, así que se levantó temprano y se vistió, cogió la espada que le había regalado Halbarad y se la ató en el cinto; tomó una manzana de un frutero y partió a pie hacia la sala donde se reunían los Grandes Maestres con los Reyes y personas importantes de la Orden, donde llegó apenas habían empezado a sentarse.  
-¡Con la venia de sus señorías! -exclamó a Areagon, todos los presentes le miraron mientras se acercaba a la mesa de maestres.  
Arathorn miró extrañado a su nieto.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Areagon?  
-Acabo de recibir noticias de mis amigos del Reino Unido, creo que debería debatirse aquí… -dijo mientras sacaba las cartas de Ron y Hermione y las dejaba en la mesa.  
Arathorn cogió las cartas y se levantó, iniciando un debate con todos los maestres, cuando todos se sentaron, Arathorn permaneció en pié.  
-Damas y caballeros del dragón, Areagon Telcontar, aquí presente, nos ha hecho llegar noticias sobre una de las misiones encomendadas a nuestra Orden; Areagon, por favor, explica las nuevas noticias -y se sentó.  
-Señorías -dijo haciendo una reverencia a la sala, tal y como mandaba el protocolo- ayer por la noche recibí noticias de parte de mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, según sus afirmaciones, desde el inicio de las vacaciones veraniegas, han dejado de tener noticias sobre Harry James Potter…  
Los murmullos llenaron la sala, levantó las manos y prosiguió.  
-Yo mismo envié una carta a mi amigo, Harry Potter para saber cómo le iban las vacaciones, según relata Horus, cuando intentó entregar la carta que yo le envié, algún tipo de magia le robó la carta que era para él, cuando intentó buscarla donde había caído, no encontró nada… además -se aclaró la garganta- según me ha informado, sus tíos han puesto barrotes a su ventana y encerrado a su lechuza para que no pueda enviar mensajes.  
Khug Morna se levantó.  
-La Orden del Dragón se comprometió a ayudar a Harry Potter en lo que fuese necesario…  
-Sin embargo, que sepamos, sólo está incomunicado -dijo Galbatorix.  
-La incomunicación puede ser una tortura para un niño… -dijo Gandalf, que también se había levantado- ruego al Consejo que tome medidas.  
-Hay padres que utilizan la incomunicación temporal como un castigo por mal comportamiento -excusó Galbatorix.  
-¿Usted castigaría a sus hijos por saber hacer magia? -preguntó Areagon- porque eso es lo que hacen los Dursley con Harry…  
Empezó una discusión entre varios miembros del Consejo, hasta que un aleteo llamó su atención, y ante ellos aterrizó Balerion.  
-¡Suficiente! -rugió, obligando a todos a sentarse, y a que los dragones y guivernos adoptaran una actitud sumisa- ¿acaso no recordáis el apellido Potter? -hubo un silencio y algunos murmullos.  
Aragorn y Arya se levantaron enfurecidos.  
-¡Vergüenza! -gritaron a la sala.  
-Areagon -dijo Aragorn- perdónanos por no contarte esto, pero la situación lo requiere…  
-¡Vergüenza debería daros! -gritó Arya, estaba tan enfadada que su _gedwëy ignasia_ brillaba amenazadoramente- ¿cómo podéis haber olvidado a dos hermanos de la Orden del Dragón que murieron combatiendo al mal? ¿cómo osáis dudar sobre ayudar al hijo de un Caballero y una Dama del Dragón? Puede que Harry Potter no esté vinculado a un guiverno o dragón, pero la sangre de dos Jinetes corre por sus venas, así que por herencia, es uno de los nuestros.  
-Ruego a este Consejo que se tomen las medidas necesarias -pidió Aragorn- para al menos garantizar que Harry Potter se encuentra a salvo.

Aquello sentó como un cubo de agua fría a todos los que había en aquella sala, Areagon no se esperaba aquello, y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, ¿los padres de Harry Potter habían sido Jinetes de Dragón? Las dudas empezaron a surgir y a llenar su mente.  
-Debemos tomar medidas -anunció Arathorn levantándose de la mesa- al menos debemos tomar las medidas necesarias para garantizar que Harry Potter se encuentra bien.  
El enano anciano que había interrogado a Areagon a su vuelta de Hogwarts se levantó.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Arathorn, debemos conocer el estado de Harry Potter antes de poder actuar… Areagon, al tener tú contacto con sus amigos, se te ordena presentarte ante este Consejo para informar de cualquier novedad.  
-Sí, mi señor -dijo Areagon haciendo una reverencia.  
-¿Y cómo pensáis aseguraros de que Harry Potter se encuentra a salvo? -preguntó Arya- las cartas que puedan enviarle Ron Weasley o Hermione Granger, a mi hijo, pueden tardar horas, o incluso días en llegar.  
-Sugiero enviar a alguien a controlarlo -propuso Halbarad.  
-No podemos enviar a un jinete a controlarlo -dijo Galbatorix- eso llamaría mucho la atención…  
-¿Tiene usted alguna idea mejor? -preguntó Eowyn.  
-Ya que Jock ya protegió a Harry Potter este curso pasado -dijo Galbatorix- no veo necesidad de enviar a nadie más a Reino Unido este curso.  
Se escucharon murmullos de afirmación. Y Arathorn se levantó.  
-Areagon, envía a Jock a vigilar a Harry -ordenó Arathorn- luego se te responderán las preguntas que tengas.  
-Ve a tu habitación -dijo Aragorn- hablaremos allí.  
-Iremos cuando termine el Consejo -dijo Arya.

Areagon se levantó y partió para preparar a Jock, debían estudiar qué formas podría adoptar Jock para vigilar a Harry sin llamar la atención.  
Areagon buscó un libro sobre fauna del Reino Unido y empezó a ojearlo, buscando algo que pudiera ayudar a Jock, cuando finalmente llegaron sus padres.  
-Areagon… -le llamó su madre.  
-¿Vais a contármelo? -preguntó Areagon.  
Ambos asintieron y Areagon cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, y ellos se sentaron junto a él.  
-Empecemos por el principio… -dijo Aragorn- cuando los padres de Harry terminaron sus EXTASIS tras su séptimo año, fueron de viaje por Europa, cuando llegaron a Serbia, vieron cómo algunas criaturas oscuras atacaban un poblado muggle, así que decidieron intervenir y ayudar a aquella gente… dos magos, contra casi un ejército de horribles criaturas… la batalla se prolongó varias horas, hasta que consiguieron rodearlos y herirlos; por fortuna, dos dragones y sus jinetes llegaron a tiempo para evitar lo peor; debido a sus heridas; fueron traídos aquí, donde se convirtieron en Jinetes de Dragón…  
Areagon escuchaba atentamente, mientras intentaba atar cabos, cuando se dió cuenta de ciertos detalles…

-Entonces, no he sido el único que ha sido jinete y mago a la vez, ¿verdad?  
-Cierto, no eres el único jinete que además es mago -dijo Arya- el Ministro de Magia de España, y la Directora de Seguridad Mágica de México, entre otros, son un perfecto ejemplo de ello… pero eres el único dúnedain que ha nacido mago; además, la mayoría de magos que hay en la Orden, entraron cuando eran adultos; tú eres el primero que recibe ambas formaciones…  
-Una cosa más… -dijo Areagon- ¿quién les rescató?  
Arya sonrió.  
-Fui a Rumanía a ver a los Draculea, sabíamos que varios grupos de criaturas oscuras atacaban a muggles indefensos en Serbia y Albania, y que iba a peor, así que la Orden del Dragón de Hungría y Rumanía, ordenó incursiones para interceptar esos ataques…  
-Entiendo... -asintió Areagon- ¿y quiénes son los dragones o los wyverns de James Potter y Lily Evans?  
Aquella pregunta no pilló por sorpresa a Aragorn y a Arya, sin embargo, se miraron entre ellos por un momento.  
-No podemos darte esa información todavía, Areagon -dijo Aragorn- si los buscaras y se enteraran de que tienen un jinete legítimo, podrían volver loco a Harry…  
-Bueno… -interrumpió Areagon- si según vosotros James y Lily ingresaron en la Orden del Dragón con diecisiete o dieciocho años, y murieron con veintiún años, y Harry se quedó huérfano con un año… Lily se quedó embarazada con veinte, así que hacía unos… dos-tres años que estaba vinculada a un dragón, aunque por su edad, no pudiera comunicarse muy bien con él... -aquel razonamiento pilló por sorpresa a sus padres, pero no terminó ahí- así que es más que probable que sean conscientes de que tienen un jinete legítimo, y que sepan quién es...  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Aragorn.  
-No quería contarlo delante del Consejo... -dijo Areagon- pero… Jock, ¿quieres hacer los honores?  
Jock se desperezó y se subió a la mesa.  
-Jock… ¿qué ocurrió en Hogwarts? -preguntó Arya.  
-Bueno… cuando pasaron la prueba de las pociones para atravesar el fuego de Snape, Hermione volvió para atender a Ron, mientras que Harry y yo avanzamos hasta donde pensábamos que estaría Snape, cuando encontramos a Quirrell…  
-Al grano, Jock… -pidió Aragorn.  
-B-bueno… Quirrell se abalanzó sobre Harry… y al tocar su piel, a Quirrell empezaron a salirle quemaduras en las manos, Harry se dió cuenta de ello, y se abalanzó sobre él… Quirrell murió por las quemaduras que le provocó Harry…  
-¿No os suena de algo? -preguntó Areagon- algo que me ocurrió a mí, unos años después de vincularme con Vulcan…  
-¡Aquel semiorco! -exclamó Arya- Gandalf y Brom estaban contigo mientras practicabas equitación, un grupo os rodeó, y uno de los semiorcos intentó raptarte, Vulcan percibió que corrías peligro y se prendió fuego, aquello tuvo efecto en ti, y el semiorco tuvo que soltarte…  
-Dumbledore dice que la madre de Harry utilizó magia muy antigua, relacionada con el amor… -musitó Areagon.  
Ambos se levantaron.  
-Prepara a Jock y envíalo inmediatamente con Harry -ordenó Aragorn con cierta urgencia.  
-Areagon, no le cuentes a nadie lo que nos has dicho -dijo Arya- y por nadie, quiero decir a nadie…  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó alarmado.  
-Nada malo -dijo Aragorn- pero lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento oportuno.  
-Ahora cumple con tu deber -pidió su madre- Jock… no pierdas de vista a Harry…  
-Hecho -dijo Jock.

Ambos adultos asintieron y salieron de la habitación de su hijo.


	18. Libro 2 - El Castigo

**El castigo**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Jock había partido al nº4 de Privet Drive para controlar a Harry, cuando Areagon recibió una carta de Ron.  
" _Hola Areagon.  
Seguimos sin tener noticias de Harry, he hablado con Fred y George, así que iremos el viernes a rescatarle, sería fantástico que nos acompañaras; si no fuera así, esperamos verte en el Callejón Diagon o en el tren._

 _Un abrazo.  
Ron Weasley_".  
Areagon leyó la carta otra vez, estaban a miércoles, se levantó de la silla y salió al trote a buscar a sus padres. Estaban reunidos con Théodred, el padre de Eowyn, que ya se había recuperado y estaban bromeando.  
-Mi señor -dijo Areagon haciendo una reverencia.  
-¡AREAGON! -exclamó Théodred- ¡cómo estás, renacuajo!  
Los Telcontar siempre se habían llevado muy bien con los Éothéod, de hecho, siempre que Gondor o Rohan tenían alguna necesidad, eran los primeros en responder, puesto que les ataba el Juramento de Eorl, pronunciado ante la tumba de Elendil al final de la Segunda Edad.

" _Sus enemigos serán los nuestros, su necesidad será la nuestra, y cualesquiera males o amenazas o ataques que sufran, los ayudaremos con el máximo de nuestras fuerzas_ ".

En el caso de Théodred, le ataba una estrecha amistad con Aragorn, además de que fue uno de los que acudió al rescate de Halbarad, y cuando nació Areagon, tanto Halbarad como Eowyn le habían cuidado cuando sus padres tenían alguna reunión, así que su contacto era tan cercano como si fuera su tío.  
-¿Cómo ha ido por Inglaterra? -preguntó Théodred mientras le servía a Areagon un cuenco con el desayuno.  
Areagon lo miró levantando el ceño, provocando que Théodred riera.  
-Tranquilo, ya me ha contado tu padre tus aventuras y el recibimiento que te hizo Hrothgar… -añadió levantando las manos.  
-¿Qué tal la lesión? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Me la noto cuando llueve o cuando fuerzo demasiado -dijo resignado Théodred- es lo que tiene hacerse viejo…  
-¿Viejo? -preguntó Aragorn riéndose- ¡tenemos la misma edad! ¡habla por tí!  
Ambos adultos hicieron una mueca y empezaron a reír.  
-¿Querías algo, Areagon? -preguntó su padre.  
-Sí, he recibido una carta de Ron Weasley, el viernes irán a rescatar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos…  
-¿Te han dicho cómo piensan hacerlo? -preguntó Aragorn.  
-No, y no hay tiempo para mandar otra carta…  
-Avisa a Jock, que te informe de todos los pasos que den -dijo Arya- desayuna y haz tus tareas, nosotros nos ocuparemos de informar al Congreso… Galbatorix está algo... irascible…  
-Qué novedad… -ironizaron Théodred y Areagon.  
-Queremos decir que está algo más que de costumbre -dijo Aragorn- y Brom ha dicho que llevan días sin ir a clase…  
-Tampoco es una novedad que Murtaugh y Morzan falten a clase -dijo Areagon- recuerdo un mes que sólo vinieron un día… Brom y Khug no estaban nada contentos…  
-Lo de esa familia es de locos… -protestó Théodred- las futuras generaciones deben estar formadas adecuadamente en la Escuela de Jinetes, para eso hay una sección que siempre está tratando de mejorar la formación…  
-Oh, por favor, mi señor Théodred, no pretenderá que las Casas Reales compartamos formación con la chusma plebeya, ¿verdad? -dijo una voz altiva y que denotaba desprecio.  
A Aragorn, Arya y Théodred se les heló la sangre, pero no había nadie más en la sala, aparte de Areagon, que en ese momento estaba jugueteando con su botero y les observaba con cierta malicia. Los tres adultos no pudieron evitar la risa cuando Areagon les preguntó ¿qué?, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Areagon terminó de desayunar y volvió a su habitación, tomó sus libros de Hogwarts y los ordenó en una estantería libre, además de repasar apuntes y descartar los que ya no le servían. Una vez terminó, limpió las botas que había utilizado aquellos días, además del mantenimiento que hacía a la espada que le había regalado Halbarad y que había tomado por costumbre llevar siempre encima.

Una vez terminados sus quehaceres diarios decidió practicar el vuelo a lomos de Stormwings, su grifo, al que Areagon había criado con ayuda de sus padres desde que salió del huevo y con el que tenía un vínculo tan cerrado como el que tenía con cualquiera de sus amigos dracónidos. De hecho, se llevaba mejor con Vlad, Vulcan, Hrom, Kestrel y Jock, que con Râ, con el que tenía cierta rivalidad… aunque no era nada aconsejable insultar a Râ delante de Stormwings, ya que a pesar de ser un ejemplar jóven, estaba perfectamente desarrollado y podía matar a un orco de un zarpazo con sus garras de águila.  
Stormwings era del tamaño de un león adulto, su pico era afilado, muy curvado y de color negro, al igual que sus garras delanteras; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un plumaje de color pardo oscuro, ribeteado de beige, la parte superior de sus alas y sus piernas, eran de un marrón-rojizo intenso, y sus ojos eran grandes, penetrantes y de una extraordinaria agudeza visual. En ese momento, Stormwings y Areagon volaban cerca de la fortaleza, seguidos de cerca por Kestrel.  
-Este año tengo que conseguir que te dejen entrar en Hogwarts -dijo Areagon- no me vendría mal tener un refuerzo alado y que esté siempre cerca, así Râ podrá descansar.  
-¿Vas a hablar con Dumbledore? -le preguntó Stormwings.  
-Sí -dijo Areagon- se lo ofreceré como alternativa a tener que meter a Vlad en el castillo -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Areagon -le llamó Jock mentalmente.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Jock?  
-Ya sé por qué Harry no recibe tus cartas -dijo el dragón camaleónico, parecía enfadado- un maldito elfo doméstico las ha estado interceptando…  
Areagon chasqueó la lengua.  
-Debí haberle enseñado a Harry a traducir mensajes encriptados…  
-Ya, pues no es lo peor…  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Bueno… los tíos de Harry y el imbécil de su primo tenían una cena sobre un contrato de la empresa… e hicieron que Harry se quedara escondido en su habitación… donde se apareció ese elfo y le contó que había sido él que interceptaba sus cartas, y que algo sucedería en Hogwarts … bueno, la cuestión, ese elfo doméstico hizo levitar un púdin y lo dejó caer sobre la cabeza de una invitada…  
Si hubiese sido en otro momento, Areagon se hubiera desternillado de risa, pero el asunto era muy serio, así que animó a a Jock a que siguiera relatándole.  
-... Harry recibió un apercibimiento oficial por hacer magia, al parecer el Ministerio puede detectar que se ha realizado cerca de un muggle, pero es incapaz de detectar quién los ha realizado en realidad… -"menuda panda de inútiles", se dijo Areagon a sí mismo- y… pues… han encerrado a Harry en su habitación, y le dan sopa fría a la hora de comer y cenar.

Areagon tuvo que aferrarse a Stormwings para no caerse.  
- _Irícië!_ (¡Gira!)  
-¿Dónde quieres ir? -le preguntó Stormwings.  
-Llévame con Vlad…  
Stormwings hizo un viraje cerrado y aterrizó cerca de Vlad, Areagon se bajó de él de un salto y se subió a lomos de Vlad.  
-Llévame al Consejo -pidió Areagon.  
-No, ni hablar… -dijo Vlad, negando incluso con la cabeza- ya nos hemos metido en bastantes líos, le estamos dando motivos a Galbatorix para que pida ante el consejo que nos dejen en tierra…  
La expresión "dejar en tierra", era un castigo por mal comportamiento, ese castigo impedía a dracónidos, rocs, grifos… y a su jinete, el poder volar, y podía durar entre una semana, a tres meses… parecía "una tontería", pero para las razas voladoras y en especial en ejemplares jóvenes, era un castigo bastante severo… como si a Oliver Wood le prohibieran jugar a Quidditch todo ese tiempo. Areagon desmontó de Vlad, tenía razón, no podía dejar a sus amigos sin volar…  
Por esa razón echó a correr, sólo, hacia el Consejo…

La reunión ya había empezado, una cosa era irrumpir en el Consejo cuando todavía se estaban sentando, pero otra muy diferente era interrumpir una sesión que ya había comenzado.  
-Votos a fav… -iba a decir Arathron, pero enmudeció de pronto cuando vió a su nieto entrar en el Consejo como una exhalación.  
Todos lo miraron.  
-Mierda… -murmuraron Aragorn, Arya, Brom, Khug, Gandalf y Théodred.  
-¡AREAGON TELCONTAR! -exclamó furioso Galbatorix- ¿¡ACASO NO RECUERDA, SIENDO DE SANGRE REAL, QUE ESTÁ PROHIBIDO INTERRUMPIR AL CONSEJO!?  
-Mi señor, yo… -intentó explicar Areagon.  
-¡AREAGON TELCONTAR! -le interrumpió- ¡QUEDA CASTIGADO A QUEDARSE EN TIERRA DURANTE UN MES!  
-¿¡Un mes!? -se levantó Arathorn- ¡no veo aquí a ninguno de sus dracónidos, rocs o grifos! ¡no puedes castigarlos a todos por algo que sólo ha hecho él!  
Areagon intentó decir algo, pero su abuelo le echó una mirada cortante… no supo interpretar si estaba decepcionado o enfadado, así que se sentó en el suelo y guardó silencio hasta que terminó el Consejo.  
Cuando finalizó, se fueron todos, excepto Areagon, Arathorn, Aragorn, Arya, Brom, Khug y Gandalf, así como el resto de Maestres y Grandes Maestres.  
-Areagon Telcontar… -llamó Arathorn- ¿quieres decir algo antes de que se dicte su castigo?  
Areagon hizo una reverencia y evitó mirar a los ojos de su abuelo, pues el tono de decepción en su voz, era peor que si le hubiera gritado.  
-Sí, mis señorías… -vio que Galbatorix se movía en su asiento, como un león acechando a su presa, así que decidió ser breve- he hablado con Jock, creo que podemos constatar que Harry Potter sufre acoso por parte de sus tíos y de su primo, también me ha informado de que un elfo doméstico ha estado interceptando las cartas que Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y yo intentábamos enviarle… además de ello, le advirtió de que algunos hechos súmamente peligrosos podrían tener lugar en Hogwarts este curso…  
-¿Qúe clase de peligros? -preguntó Arathorn.  
-No los especificó, mi señor -dijo Areagon, mirándose las botas.  
-¿Y acaso no pensaste que ese elfo podría estar mintiendo? -preguntó Arathorn.  
Areagon quedó pensativo y no pudo contestar a aquella pregunta, momento en el que los Maestres de distinta graduación aprovecharon para debatir cuál sería su castigo.

Tardaron algunos minutos en debatir y decidir qué hacer, cuando terminaron, el enano anciano comunicó la decisión.  
-Areagon Telcontar, por tus faltas recientes, entre ellas provocar una tormenta con riesgo innecesario y la interrupción de un consejo en curso, este tribunal considera apropiado que seas castigado… es por ello que se te prohíbe abandonar Endor durante un periodo máximo de cinco meses…  
-¿¡Cinco meses!? -exclamó Khug Morna- ¡Hogwarts empieza las clases el uno de septiembre! ¡Queda algo menos de un mes! ¿de verdad vais a poner en juego su educación?  
-Estoy de acuerdo con el Capitán Morna -dijo una mujer, estaba más cerca de los cuarenta que de los treinta, tenía el pelo largo y de color negro, ojos marrón oscuro y la piel tostada- sé que no es una votación, pero me declaro en contra.  
-Señorita Ortiz -dijo Galbatorix- le recuerdo que usted es simplemente un enlace entre la Orden del Dragón, y el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de Colombia, así que sólo tiene voz para opinar a lo que concierne a la seguridad de Colombia…  
-Puede que la señorita Ortiz no sea una Dama de Dragón -dijo el Ministro de Magia español- pero yo sí lo soy, y confío en su buen criterio… tanto como enlace, como auror…  
Areagon no pudo contenerse, y preguntó levantando la mano.  
-¿Auror?  
-Cazadora de magos y criaturas tenebrosas -aclaró ella sonriéndole- algo parecido a la policía no mágica -y cruzando los brazos y con mirada severa, miró a la mesa de maestres- ¿se van a tomar medidas para la vigilancia y protección de Harry James Potter, mientras Areagon se encuentra aquí? ¿cómo piensan garantizar que Areagon Telcontar continúe con su educación mágica?  
El enano anciano se movió molesto en el asiento, era obvio que aquella situación no le agradaba.  
-Entiendo sus razonamientos, pero ha sido la opción más votada -miró de reojo a Galbatorix- sin embargo, las circunstancias deben ser tenidas en cuenta… así que al haber sido yo el encargado de dictar sentencia, voy a permitirme añadir ciertas consideraciones -Galbatorix, que parecía estar sonriente, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Yo, Orlik de las Ered Luin, Gran Maestre de la Orden del Dragón, añado lo siguiente a mi sentencia de Areagon Telcontar, con fecha del veintiocho de julio de mil novecientos noventa y dos, se declara que durante los meses que Areagon Telcontar no pueda acudir a Hogwarts, aquellos magos y brujas de la Orden, le asistan como profesores.  
Gandalf se levantó de su asiento.  
-Enviaré una carta a Albus Dumbledore y a Minerva McGonagall esta misma tarde, les informaré de que Areagon Telcontar no asistirá al inicio de curso, pero pediré que nos envíen los libros que necesitará para el segundo año… si me disculpan.  
-Bien -dijo Brom- sugiero comunicar que Areagon no acudirá al inicio del curso por motivos académicos, que debe terminar aquí.  
-Y, ¿por qué razón, Brom, no quieres que sepan que tu pupilo ha sido castigado? -preguntó Galbatorix.  
-Porque Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall lo recibirían como a un héroe al llegar a Hogwarts, y tarde o temprano, Harry Potter se enteraría de que hemos tenido un dragón vigilándole… -dijo el Ministro de Magia de España.  
-Eso deja otra cuestión… -dijo el Maestre que era ciego de un ojo y le faltaban algunas falanges- ¿qué hacemos con Jock?  
-Por ahora permanecerá junto a Harry Potter -dijo Orlik- imagino que estará a salvo con los Weasley, ¿verdad?  
Areagon asintió.  
-Muy bien… -dijo Orlik- Jock permanecerá junto a Harry Potter hasta el treinta y uno de agosto, a las once de la noche, deberá volver a Erebor -se levantó e hizo una reverencia a Gandalf - se cierra la sesión.

Areagon se levantó sin mirar a sus padres, a Brom, a Kug Morna y a Gandalf, y se encaminó derecho a su habitación para escribir unas cartas.  
" _Queridos Harry y Ron.  
Harry, cuando leas esta carta espero que ya estés con Ron y disfrutéis de unas buenas vacaciones._

 _Este año me incorporaré algo tarde al curso, tengo algunos exámenes aquí_

-le dolió tener que mentirles, y más le dolió al ser consciente de que debería haber esperado a que terminara la votación, antes de entrar- _espero que cuando vuelva a Hogwarts me pongáis al día._

 _Un abrazo.  
Areagon Telcontar_".  
-Horus… lleva esta carta a Ron -pidió Areagon- salvo que te necesite, permanece allí para recoger las respuestas.  
-Tranquilo, yo me encargo -dijo Horus- Kestrel, te toca a tí hacer de correo interno por Endor, sed buenos -cogió la carta y salió por la ventana.  
Horas más tarde, sus padres, Brom, Khug y Gandalf entraron en la habitación de Areagon, que ese momento estaba entretenido levitando una silla.  
-La he cagado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Areagon mirando a su madre.  
-No es fácil, Areagon -dijo su padre- por un lado estamos molestos por tu falta de consideración a las normas del Cons...  
-Debí esperar a que terminara la sesión -dijo Areagon, con la cabeza agachada- pero el Consejo…  
-A mi modo de ver, esa norma de que no se puede interrumpir por un caso como este -dijo Arya- debería cambiarse, o al menos, añadir excepciones.  
-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que, pese a romper las normas -dijo Brom- actuaste correctamente… aunque no nos gusta que rompas las reglas…  
-¿Y el abuelo? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Ya lo conoces… -dijo Théodred, que acababa de entrar por la puerta- estará unos días enfadado contigo, y luego estará enfadado con Galbatorix por haber propuesto esa absurda norma… menos mal que no era algo crítico y no te presentaste a lomos de alguno de tus dracónidos -añadió mirando a Aragorn y a Arya, haciendo que Areagon sonriera un poco, aunque fuera tímidamente.

Pasaron las horas hablando, hasta que llegaron Tauriel, Halbarad y Eowyn para animarlo un rato más, cuando Gandalf les entregó la carta de respuesta de Dumbledore de McGonagall, junto los libros de aquel año.  
" _Estimado Areagon Telcontar.  
Lamentamos que no pueda incorporarse a sus estudios en Hogwarts el día 1 de septiembre, aunque nos complace que desea seguir con nuestro programa educativo para incorporarse durante el mes de diciembre._

 _Le entregaremos los libros a través de Gringotts._

 _Con mis mejores deseos._

 _Minerva McGonagall.  
Subdirectora adjunta_

 _PD: El profesor Dumbledore aún no ha encontrado un profesor sustituto para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que siéntase libre de seguir el programa educativo que desee para esta asignatura._ ".  
-¿Todavía no han encontrado un sustituto para Quirrell? -preguntó Khug enarcando una ceja.  
-Dicen que el puesto de profesor de DCAO está maldito en Hogwarts -dijo Areagon- hace años que nadie dura más de un año impartiendo esa asignatura…  
-Sí, lo mismo decían algunos profesores -dijo Brom- les cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien que quiera hacer ese trabajo…

Días más tarde, Horus le llevó un sobre y abrió la primera carta.  
" _¡Hola Areagon!  
Ahora que estoy con Ron puedo contestarte._

 _Es una pena que no podamos compartir el viaje en tren, pero espero verte en diciembre en Hogwarts. A Hermione no le va a hacer gracia tener que aguantarnos a Ron y a mí hasta que llegues… sobretodo cuando le pidamos ayuda para hacer los trabajos…_

 _Nos mantendremos en contacto._

 _Un abrazo,  
Harry_".

La otra carta era de Ron.  
" _¡Hola Areagon!  
Ya tengo a Harry conmigo, ¡vaya odisea!  
Fui con el coche volador de mi padre a buscarlo a Surrey con Fred y George, el tío de Harry casi se cae por la ventana al intentar retener a Harry._

 _Harry me ha dicho que fue un elfo doméstico el que interceptó nuestras cartas y que le avisó de que este curso corría peligro mortal en Hogwarts… creemos que ese elfo podría ser de los Malfoy._

 _Espero verte en Hogwarts en diciembre._

 _Un saludo,  
Ron Weasley_".


	19. Libro 2 - Cartas y sorpresas

**Cartas y sorpresas**

El intercambio de cartas entre Areagon y el trío fue constante durante todo el verano, el día 1 de septiembre lo pasó realmente mal, pensando en que no estaría en el tren con sus compañeros tomando ranas de chocolate, pasteles de caldero o un refrescante zumo de calabaza, mientras debatía con Hermione sobre las asignaturas del curso; luego se cambiarían con las túnicas del colegio, e inconscientemente, fue a su armario y sacó una de esas túnicas para mirarla; luego tendría lugar la selección, las advertencias del profesor Dumbledore a los nuevos, y pensó en si ese año haría alguna advertencia extra, o si sería un año tranquilo…

Qué equivocado estaba, pues mientras tenía esos pensamientos, Harry y Ron, tomaban el viejo Ford Anglia volador para llegar a tiempo a Hogwarts, mientras Hermione y Neville los buscaban desesperadamente por todo el tren sin poder encontrarlos, sin saber que ellos seguían al tren.  
Fue unos días más tarde que recibió una carta de Harry, Ron y Hermione; que le explicaban lo sucedido, al abrir la carta, pudo ver por las distintas caligrafías que la habían escrito entre los tres.  
" _Querido Areagon.  
Esperamos que estés bien.  
Da gracias, en parte, de haberte quedado en casa… pues el 1 de septiembre fue un verdadero desastre._

 _Ron y yo no pudimos atravesar la barrera del andén, no sabemos por qué, pero se volvió sólida como una pared de verdad… así que tomamos el coche volador del padre de Ron para ir hacia al colegio_

-Areagon puso los ojos como platos al leer aquello y murmuró "inconscientes"- _la cuestión es que al parecer nos vieron algunos muggles y llegó la noticia de El Profeta a Hogwarts, antes de que lo hiciéramos nosotros, así que al llegar, fuimos vapuleados por un árbol con muy mal genio_ -vio la caligrafía de Hermione- _se estrellaron contra él_ -seguida por la caligrafía de Ron- _la cuestión es que nos pilló Snape y amenazó con expulsarnos, por suerte McGonagall no lo consideró apropiado, pero nos han castigado_ -volvió a ver la caligrafía de Hermione- _os lo merecéis, podríais avisar a algún profesor, o esperar a que salieran tus padres (los Weasley) y os llevaran a Hogwarts con la red Flu_ -volvió a pasar a la caligrafía de Ron- _no hace falta que nos riñas también en esta carta, nos basta con el vociferador de mi madre… y con que se me rompiera la varita…_ -volvió a la caligrafía de Harry-.

 _Bueno, esperamos que vuelvas el mes de diciembre._

 _Un abrazo,  
Harry y Ron.  
_

-volvió a la caligrafía de Hermione-  
 _Un beso,  
Hermione_".

Areagon cogió un rollo de pergamino y respondió a la carta.  
" _Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
Siento decir que en parte estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, no solo os podrían haber expulsado, os podrían haber metido en Azkaban por vulnerar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto… o os podríais haber matado…_

 _Siento lo de tu varita Ron, espero que puedas arreglarla o comprar una nueva, aunque no creo que sea buena idea que tus padres lo sepan por ahora…  
No tengo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿Dumbledore ha encontrado ya algún sustituto para Quirrell? ¿qué tal es?_

 _Un abrazo a los tres_ ".

Dejó la carta cerrada en su escritorio, mientras Horus descansaba antes de volver a volar mientras salía a sus clases. Como novedad, ese año iba a dejar estudiar algunas asignaturas de la Escuela de Dragones, tales como Historia y Geografía de Endor (entre otros motivos, porque su curiosidad insaciable y su predilección por los libros de historia, la hacían innecesaria), Diplomacia (Khug decía que esa asignatura era inútil, ya que solo servía para decir una cosa y pensar otra, o no decapitar a un enemigo cuando este te insulta en una discusión) y Lenguas Europeas; sin embargo, las asignaturas de Artes Bélicas (esgrima, tiro con arco, lanza..), Equitación, Curación y aquellas relacionadas con dracónidos seguirían siendo obligatorias; a las que debía añadir las de Hogwarts, a excepción de Historia de la Magia y Astronomía.  
Su nuevo horario le obligaba a estar casi todo el día fuera, así que al llegar a casa para la cena, Horus ya se había recuperado del viaje y ya estaba listo para entregar la carta que había preparado.  
-¿Quieres que salga ahora? -preguntó Horus.  
-No, tranquilo, no es urgente -respondió Areagon- saldrás mañana después de desayunar.

Tras decir eso fue a lavarse y a cenar con sus padres, para después caer rendido sobre su cama con el estómago lleno.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Horus tomó la carta y salió volando rumbo a Hogwarts, mientras Areagon se encaminaba a su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que le impartía Cristina Ortiz, auror del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de Colombia; la misma que le había defendido ante Galbatorix. Ortiz resultó ser una profesora práctica (apenas le hacía abrir el libro), y se dedicó a enseñarle hechizos defensivos durante la mayor parte del tiempo, aparte de darle clases de Duelo Mágico. Su siguiente clase era Transformaciones y se la daba un mago del Ministerio de Magia alemán, cuyo nombre le era tan difícil de pronunciar, que simplemente le llamaba "Herr" o "Lehrer" así que a la vez que aprendía transformaciones, practicaba su alemán.

La clase de Encantamientos era impartida por el Capitán Deák, un jinete de la Orden del Dragón húngara, que además era funcionario del Ministerio de Magia de su país, y que fue compañero de misión de Khug Morna durante su despliegue por Europa. Como Deák hablaba perfectamente inglés, húngaro y checo, aparte de varios idiomas más, le había apuntado en el horario, qué idioma tocaba en cada clase.  
La clase de Pociones y Herbología le era impartida de forma conjunta por Déak, Cristina Ortiz.

La rutina de Areagon era la de levantarse al amanecer, desayunaban y les hacían formar en la explanada frente a las puertas de Minas Tirith para una hora de adiestramiento físico, equitación o prácticas de vuelo y combate aéreo, siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de Brom o el Capitán Morna; después iba a clases de Magia Antigua, donde aprendía a controlar la magia que provenía de su conexión con los dragones y wyverns; merendaban; iba a clase de Artes Bélicas hasta la hora de comer, y por la tarde hacía las asignaturas de Hogwarts.  
Durante las clases de la Orden, solo compartía horas con Tauriel, Fili, Kili, Eragon (el hijo de Brom) e Itaril, otra elfa del Bosque Verde, si Tauriel era letal con el arco y las dagas dobles, Itaril dominaba a la perfección la alabarda y la espada.  
Transcurrieron unos días de rutina, cuando Horus le llevó una carta del trío de oro.  
" _Hola Areagon_ -notó la caligrafía de Ron.  
 _A Harry y a mí nos encanta que te pongas de parte de Hermione… creíamos que eras nuestro amigo; por el momento intento arreglar la varita porque las cosas en casa no están como para comprar otra, así que por ahora tengo que apañármelas.  
Nos vemos pronto.  
_  
-Vio la caligrafía de Hermione- _¿Qué tal tus clases en casa con el programa de Hogwarts? Tenemos un profesor nuevo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja… ¿¡a que es fantástico!?  
Cuidate.  
¿No puedes hacer algo para volver antes?_

-Pasó a la caligrafía de Harry- _Hola Areagon.  
¡Que ganas tenemos de que vuelvas! Ron y yo creemos que a Hermione le gusta Lockhart, y es un verdadero inútil… ¡En su primera clase dejó sueltos duendecillos de Cornualles y el muy cobarde se encerró en su despacho sin decirnos cómo pararlos! Menos mal que teníamos a Hermione, porque fue un verdadero desastre, pero no se lo digas, ya sabes como se pone a veces de mandona._

 _Un abrazo_ ".

Volvió a releer la carta, ¿se lo parecía o Harry estaba molesto de que a Hermione le gustara Lockhart?  
Mojó la pluma en su tintero y en cuanto terminó de escribirla, y hubo descansado un poco, Horus partió con ella.

El intercambio de cartas no distó mucho en cuanto las semanas siguientes, Areagon les contaba lo justo sobre sus clases, y ellos le contaban lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, sobretodo que Harry y Ron acusaban a Lockhart de ser un incompetente, y Hermione le seguía defendiendo.  
Todo iba bien, hasta que a mediados de octubre Horus entró zumbando en plena clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con una carta de Hermione.  
-Horus, ¿qué…?  
-¡Abre la carta!  
Debido a lo nervioso que parecía Horus, Cristina asintió para que la abriera.  
" _Hola Areagon.  
Espero que estés bien.  
Ha ocurrido algo en Hogwarts que creemos que deberías saber, Harry fue herido durante el primer partido de quidditch contra Slytherin por una bludger loca, tranquilo, está bien, de hecho ya está plenamente recuperado, pero hay algo que ocurrió después de enviarte la última carta que te escribimos…_

 _Bueno, Harry está escuchando voces, voces que hablan de matar, despedazar, comer y que dicen oler a sangre, sea lo que sea, ese algo, petrificó a la Señora Norris cuando volvíamos de la Fiesta del Cumpleaños de Muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado y escribió esto en la pared:_

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.

 _Según Dumbledore, era Magia Oscura muy avanzada, más fuerte de la que podría conjurar un alumno._

 _Al día siguiente le preguntamos al profesor Binns sobre la Cámara Secreta y nos contó que según la leyenda, Salazar Slytherin tuvo una discusión con Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff y Rowena Ravenclaw sobre los alumnos que admitían en Hogwarts; Slytherin quería ser más selectivo con los alumnos que asistían a Hogwarts, y así permitir únicamente el acceso a aquellos que provenían de familias de magos, ya sabes, sangre limpia como los Malfoy; mientras que los otros tres opinaban que no debían discriminar por su origen, ya fueran sangre limpia, como Ron, sangre mestiza como Harry, o sangre sucia, como yo, y como tú, creo… La cuestión es que según la leyenda, tras la discusión, Salazar Slytherin creó la Cámara Secreta antes de irse y la selló, hasta que su heredero volviera y liberara el horror que guardaba contra los sangre sucia… Se dice que la cámara era el hogar de un monstruo a la que sólo el heredero de Salazar Slytherin podría controlar, pero que el colegio había sido registrado muchas veces y que nunca se había descubierto dicha cámara..._

 _Pero no es lo peor, después del partido de quidditch, cuando llevaron a Harry a la enfermería, atacaron a Colin Creevey, un chico de primero, también es sangre sucia… odio ese término…, y que parece ser su fan número uno._

 _La gente empieza a estar realmente asustada._

 _Espero que estés bien, cuídate._

 _Un beso, de Hermione_ "

Cuando terminó de leer aquella carta, notó que Cristina la había estado leyendo por encima de su hombro, su rostro estaba sombrío y con una seriedad que durante sus clases no había percibido nunca.  
-Ve a tu habitación, y déjame llevar la carta como prueba, debo hablar con el consejo -dijo con voz dulce, pero séria- si es cierto que Salazar Slytherin dejó algo en el castillo para matar a inocentes, la Orden del Dragón deberá tomar alguna medida; se te cancelan las clases hasta nuevo aviso.  
Areagon no rechisto, simplemente se levantó y dejó la carta abierta sobre su mesa, mientras él iba a su habitación, Cristina convocaba un águila plateada para llevar un mensaje, para luego echar a correr hacia el Consejo que iba a empezar aquella tarde.

Días más tarde, Areagon pudo ver a Dumbledore desaparecer entre las llamas provocadas por un fénix, sin que le diera tiempo a preguntarle qué ocurría; volvió al palacio dando grandes zancadas.  
-He visto al profesor Dumbled… -pero frenó en seco, al ver que sus padres no estaban solos, junto a ellos estaban Gandalf, Brom, Khug, Deák, Legolas, Tauriel, Halbarad, Eowyn y Orlik.  
-Te estábamos esperando, Areagon -dijo Aragorn.  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Están bien Harry, Ron y Hermione? -preguntó Areagon.  
-Tranquilo -dijo Gandalf- están bien.  
Orlik se levantó - Ejem… -se aclaró la garganta-  
" _El Consejo General de Grandes Maestres de la Orden del Dragón, a petición de Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y Gran Maestre de la Orden del Fénix, ha reevaluado el caso y los cargos contra Areagon Telcontar, Príncipe de Annúminas y Heredero al trono del Reino Unificado -hizo una pausa- con veinticuatro votos a favor, y uno en contra, se le retira la prohibición de salir del continente de Endor y a la petición expresa de Albus Dumbledore, se le solicita que acuda a Hogwarts, con efecto inmediato._

 _Firma la orden._  
 _Arathorn Telcontar, nuevo Presidente del Consejo General de Grandes Maestres, y Rey Emérito del Reino Unificado_ "

Areagon abrió los ojos como platos, ¡no se lo podía creer!  
-¿¡Han reprobado a Galbatorix como Presidente!? -preguntó Areagon- ¿qué hay de Brom?  
-Este año irás tú solo -dijo Brom- pero avísanos enseguida de cualquier cosa, esto es serio, sea quién sea, o sea lo que sea lo que ataca a los alumnos, no os enfrentéis directamente a ello, da el aviso y te mandaremos a la caballería.  
-¿Quién… -iba a preguntar Areagon.  
-Será una sorpresa -dijo Khug guiñándole un ojo.  
-Tu baúl ya está listo -dijo Deák- Dumbledore nos ayudó a prepararlo personalmente.  
Arya se acercó a él.  
-Sí, tendré mucho cuidado…  
-No te iba a decir eso, pero me alegra que seas consciente -dijo Arya, antes de arrodillarse frente a él y susurrarle- si por algún motivo no te da tiempo a avisarnos, y vuestra vida corre peligro, pelea con todo lo que tengas, y eso incluye a Vlad y al resto...  
Su padre puso su mano sobre su hombro.  
-Esta vez irás solo, así que creemos -miró a Arya- que es conveniente por tu linaje y herencia, que lleves esto contigo -y le entregó un paquete.  
-Ábrelo -dijo Arya.  
Areagon dejó caer el cuero que lo envolvía, era una daga curva, la vaina era de cuero de muy buena calidad, el mango era de color marrón oscuro y estaba decorado con oro élfico, desenvainó la hoja y apreció el grabado élfico que tenía en la hoja, fue entonces que fue consciente qué tenía en las manos.  
-Sí… -dijo Aragorn- esta vez te envío a Hogwarts, no solo como a mi hijo, sino también como heredero al trono, así que te entrego la daga que Celeborn entregó al Rey Elessar para la Guerra del Anillo, para que te ayude.  
Con ayuda de su madre, se ató la daga al cinto.

Fue entonces cuando se le acercaron Legolas y Tauriel.  
-Bueno… -dijo Tauriel- yo no tengo una daga para regalarte, sólo tengo una petición…  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que la próxima vez que te vayas a una misión así, me lleves contigo, junto con alguno de los enanos… Como la leyenda de los Tres Cazadores… Un dúnedain llamado a gobernar, un enano, y un príncipe elfo que estuvo más de cinco edades del sol para decidirse a tener una hija genial...  
-¡Tauriel! -exclamó su padre.  
-¿¡Qué!? -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, mientras todos reían.

Tardó un rato en despedirse de todos, los últimos fueron Halbarad, que le entregó su espada, y Brom, que le dió su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Salieron al exterior, donde Vlad, Vulcan, Hrom, Kestrel y Jock ya estaban esperando.  
-¿Dónde están Horus, Râ y Stormwings?  
-Ya han partido a Hogwarts junto a Meneldor -dijo Gandalf- hemos decidido trasladar también a Ehtyar por si tienes que moverte rápido por los terrenos…  
Areagon montó a lomos de Vlad y se acercaron al borde.  
-Ten cuidado -pidieron todos.  
- _Namárië_ -dijo Areagon como despedida, antes de lanzarse al vacío mientras gritaba- _¡Skulblakas ven!_


	20. Libro 2 - El club de duelo

**El club de duelo**

No supo cuánto tiempo duró el vuelo, pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts ya era noche cerrada y lo único que era capaz de ver eran las ventanas iluminadas. Sabía que si intentaba entrar de noche en el castillo tendría problemas si era descubierto, así que fue al único lugar donde sabía que estaría a salvo: la caseta de Brom. Oculto por su capa de Lorien atravesó el Bosque Prohibido, escoltado de cerca por Vlad, Jock y Kestrel, mientras Vlad y Hrom volaban en círculos sobre ellos.

Finalmente llegó a la caseta de Brom, tocó la cerradura con su gedwey ignasia y se abrió, cuando terminó de meter su baúl en la habitación secundaria que podía utilizar él, Jock entró en la estancia, mientras que Vlad, Kestrel, Vlad y Hrom volvieron a la vaguada.  
Cenó lembas y carne seca, se cambió de ropa y se acostó, hasta que Jock le despertó por la mañana.

* * *

Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.  
-Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! -gritó. Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y exclamó:  
- _¡Serpensortia!_ -hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.  
-No te muevas, Potter -dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de  
Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente- me encargaré de ella...  
-¡Permitidme! -gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer sobre la tarima con un golpe sordo. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó directa hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente:  
 _¡Déjale!_ e inexplicablemente, la serpiente centró su atención en Harry, mirándolo directamente, incluso se agachó un poco, como si tuviera una actitud sumisa; pero Finch-Fletchley, asustado, había tropezado con Susan Bones, alterando a la serpiente, que se agitó furiosa sobre sí misma y volvía a enseñar sus colmillos, lista para atacar; cuando se lanzó contra Justin, y mientras Harry gritaba _¡No, no!_ , un borrón verdoso la atrapó al vuelo, una vez se elevó, lo vieron, un wyvern del tamaño de un águila, la lanzó al aire y la engulló para posarse orgulloso en una repisa, donde quedó convertido en piedra.  
-P-pero quién… -balbuceó Lockhart, mirando a su alrededor.  
-Telcontar… -murmuraron entre dientes Draco y Snape al ver que Areagon estaba de pie en la misma puerta del Gran Comedor, y todavía con la varita levantada.  
Areagon guardó la varita, llevaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón, botas altas de montar, su capa de Lorien, y un peto de cuero con el escudo del Reino Unificado, sobre lo que parecía una chaqueta. Snape les estaba mirando con una mirada extraña que no habían percibido nunca, en especial hacia Harry, una mirada astuta y calculadora que no les gustó nada. Areagon se acercó a Harry y le susurró:  
-Harry… vámonos…  
Ron y Hermione les estaban esperando en la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero no se dijeron nada hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni  
Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:  
-Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?  
-¿Que hablo qué? -dijo Harry.  
-¡Pársel! -dijo Ron- ¡puedes hablar con las serpientes!  
-Lo sé -dijo Harry- quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez,  
accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia… pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago…  
Si no hubiese sido por las miradas asustadas de Ron y Hermione, Areagon se hubiese desternillado de risa, por lo que les había contado de Dudley, era una pena no haberle visto la cara.  
-¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? -repitió  
Ron con voz débil.  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó Harry- apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.  
-Desde luego que no -dijo Ron- no es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.  
-¿Que no es bueno? -dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse- ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...  
-¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?  
-¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.  
-Hablaste en lengua pársel -le dijo Ron-, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua que desconozco?  
Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien, mientras Areagon los miraba en silencio. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.  
-¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? -preguntó- ¿qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?  
-Yo no lo veo tan grave… al fin y al cabo le ha salvado la vida a Justin… -dijo Areagon tratando de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor- imaginaos que alguien pudiera hablar con los dragones y evitara que estos chamuscaran a la gente…  
-No digas tonterías Areagon, eso no existe… -murmuró Ron.  
Areagon escuchó una carcajada en su mente.  
-Tráelo a Endor, Areagon -dijo Vlad mientras reía.  
-Sabes que si tienen que venir Ron y Hermione a Endor, es porque las cosas aquí estarán muy mal, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hrom.  
-Sí importa -dijo Hermione, haciendo que Areagon dejara de prestar atención a la conversación entre Vlad, Hrom y Vulcan, ya que había hablado por fin, en un susurro-, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.  
Harry se quedó boquiabierto.  
-Exactamente -dijo Ron- y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.  
-Pero no lo soy -dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.  
-Te costará mucho demostrarlo -dijo Hermione- él vivió hace unos mil años, así que podrías serlo.

Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.  
¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.  
En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua pársel, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.  
-Pero estoy en Gryffindor -pensó Harry- el Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin…  
-¡Ah! -dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?  
Harry se volvió. Al día siguiente vería a Justin en clase de Herbología y le explicaría que le había pedido a la serpiente que se apartara de él, no que lo atacara, algo (pensó enfadado, dando puñetazos a la almohada) de lo que cualquier idiota se habría dado cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.  
Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron y Hermione aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.  
-¡Por Dios, Harry! -dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero- si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Justin.  
De forma que Harry se levantó y salió por el retrato, preguntándose dónde estaría Justin.  
El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que estaban haciendo clase, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Justin podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca.  
Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de «Invisibilidad».  
-Así que -decía un muchacho corpulento- le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?  
-¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? -preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.  
-Hannah -le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto-, sabe hablar pársel. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban lengua de serpiente.  
Esto provocó densos murmullos. Ernie prosiguió:  
-¿Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? Temed, enemigos del heredero. Potter estaba enemistado con Filch. A continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro. Y entonces aparece Creevey petrificado.  
-Pero -repuso Hannah, vacilando- parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien- vosotros-sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?  
Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oír las palabras de Ernie. -Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de quién-vosotros-sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa.  
-Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió- por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien-vosotros-sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.  
-Hola -dijo Harry- busco a Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.  
-¿Para qué lo buscas? -le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.  
-Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo -dijo Harry.  
Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:  
-Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.  
-Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió -le dijo Harry.  
-Yo sólo me di cuenta -dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar- de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.  
-¡Yo no se la eché! -dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo- ¡ni siquiera lo tocó!  
-Le anduvo muy cerca -dijo Ernie- y por si te entran dudas -añadió apresuradamente-, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que...  
-¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! -dijo Harry con dureza- ¿por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle?  
-He oído que odias a esos muggles con los que vives -dijo Ernie apresuradamente.  
-No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos -dijo Harry- y más siendo un mago, me gustaría que lo intentaras.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.  
-¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! -dijo Harry, levantando la vista.  
Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.  
-¿Va todo bien, Harry? -preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar- ¿por qué no estás en clase?  
-La han suspendido -contestó Harry, levantándose- ¿y tú, qué haces aquí?  
Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.  
-El segundo que matan este trimestre -explicó- o son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero. Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.  
-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.  
Harry no pudo repetir lo que decían de él Ernie y el resto de los de Hufflepuff.  
-No es nada -repuso- mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.

Se fue con la mente cargada con todo lo que había dicho Ernie sobre él:  
«Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle...»  
Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal roto de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo. Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.  
Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.  
Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.  
Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.  
Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera..., tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?  
Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.  
-¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! -cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos- ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha?  
Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:  
-¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGÚN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!  
Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.  
Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.  
-Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! -gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.  
-¡Ya vale, Macmillan! -dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.  
Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:  
-¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido! -¡Ya basta, Peeves! -gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.  
Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro.  
De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.  
-Por aquí, Potter -indicó ella.  
-Profesora -le dijo Harry enseguida-, le juro que yo no...  
-Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter -dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.

Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se detuvo ante la escultura a tamaño real de un grifo, estaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y con las alas entreabiertas, su color dorado y el estar esculpida al más mínimo detalle, le daba un aspecto de majestuosidad. La estatua no estaba en un pasillo que los alumnos acostumbraran a utilizar para ir a clase, entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser la vivienda de Dumbledore.

-¡Sorbete de limón! -dijo la profesora, y la estatua empezó a moverse, dejando libre una escalera de piedra que ascendía.


End file.
